Misión: Sobrevivir
by bethap
Summary: Una misión simple hace surgir asuntos complicados. Quizá Percy no sea el héroe invencible que creyó ser. Los dioses están más metidos en su vida de lo que él cree. Percy / Annabeth, Thalia / Nico
1. I: Tan sencillo como cortar un pan

_**Disclaimer:**__ Está demás decir que ningún personaje de Percy Jackson me pertenece. Sólo una historia para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. _

_**Summary:**__ Una misión simple hace surgir asuntos complicados. Quizá Percy no sea el héroe invencible que el creyó. Los dioses están más metidos en su vida de lo que él cree._

_Cronología:__ Después de "La batalla del Laberinto" y antes de "El último héroe del Olimpo" (Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo)._

* * *

**I**

**Tan sencillo como cortar un pan.**

El corte fue limpio.

La hoja atravesó de forma precisa y tajante. Desde que la vio, sabía que era eficaz contra cualquier oponente. Era un híbrido de una espada larga y un enorme cuchillo de sierra para cortar pan. Imaginó que no solo cercenaría a la perfección, sino que molería las entrañas de quien osara desafiar a su dueño. Añadiendo, claro, su toque final de ponzoña, que liquidaría de forma absoluta a cualquiera. Una maravillosa y mortífera espada.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo que en tan sólo 3 años y con solo 15 años encima, era ya un experto en armamento y estrategias militares. Sabía lo suficiente para admirar una buena arma cuando la veía. Y lo suficiente para sentirse un completo idiota, por dejarse atravesar por una.

_PERCY_

La _dracaena _rompió en una carcajada triunfal. Perdí la concentración, dos segundos, sólo dos segundos, y ese fue mi error. Vi en la cara de la mujer-serpiente formarse una sonrisa demente unos segundos antes de ser barrida de arriba hacia abajo por una espada de hoja negra y reducirse en polvo.

Nico di Angelo se quedó arrodillado con su espada de acero clavada al asfalto, donde estuvo de pie la _dracaena_, respirando agitadamente. Me observó con cuidado, primero mi rostro, que en ese momento debió estar congelado en la sorpresa del ataque, y luego mi abdomen, donde la espada me atravesó.

Mis entrañas estallaron en dolor, con un desfase de unos segundos, en cuanto la adrenalina en mi cuerpo descendió. Mis oídos se encontraban aturdidos por la batalla finalizada, pero pude escuchar al fondo la de estática que alguien gritó mi nombre.

El rostro de una preocupada Annabeth apareció frente a mí, cuestionándome cosas que en ese instante me parecían indescifrables. No podía percibir más allá de mi abdomen retorciéndose de dolor. Annabeth sostuvo mi brazo mientras me doblaba sobre mí mismo. Estúpido. Debía ser el más torpe y estúpido entre los hijos de Poseidón. Había enfrentado antes a esas mujeres-serpiente y vencido con facilidad. Tenía un historial con peores enemigos en batallas altamente desfavorecidas, que aquello. Derrotado gigantes, incluso noqueado a dioses. Y una _dracaena_ me había empalado como brocheta de queso en dos segundos.

Focalicé mi energía a dos cosas primordiales: a) no aullar de dolor y b) ponerme de pie. Pan comido, sin considerar el hecho de que con cada latido de mi corazón, la ponzoña se expandía por mi cuerpo, quemando mis venas.

Me apoyé en Annabeth para estabilizarme y escanear el escenario. Las _dracaenas_ estaban fuera de vista. Y mis amigos estaban en una sola pieza. Suficiente. Buen trabajo. La carretera lucía desierta, algo que agradecí, así no moriría apuñalado y arroyado. Sólo apuñalado. Thalía rebuscaba dentro de su bolso con violencia, mientras Annabeth y Nico realizaban un recuento de los daños en mi cuerpo.

– …estoy segura que debe estar por aquí –gruñó Thalía en algún punto a la carretera, cercano a mí.

– Va a necesitar mucho néctar –espetó seco Nico.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes Percy? –susurró temblando Annabeth. Le quité un poco de tensión a mi quijada para responder sin gritar por el dolor.

–He estado mejor…

– Voy a levantar un poco tu playera solo para ver la herida –Annabeth me previno mientras descubría mi abdomen. Sentí la brisa en el ambiente cuando descubrió la herida y reprimí un grito. Escuché el sollozo de Annabeth y la vi palidecer junto con Nico.

– Dioses… ¡Thalía! Vamos a necesitar unas vendas y… y…oh Percy –ella temblaba mientras intentaba pensar en una solución.

– Estaré bien…-traté de sonar seguro, pero mi voz apenas salió.

Thalía rugió frustrada y lanzó de una patada su bolsa de viaje lejos. – Nico, ¿seguro que no tienes una dotación extra?

– Usé lo que me quedaba en Las Vegas.

– ¿Annabeth? – Thalía llamó a su amiga, pero ella no respondió. Estaba vendándome con manos temblorosas.

– No tenías que haber girado, yo tenía todo bajo control… –murmuraba. Sabía que me lo decía a mí, pero parecía distante y perdida.

– Tenemos que desplazarnos, el siguiente poblado esta solo a dos kilómetros si no me equivoco –la voz de Nico era la más apacible. Sonaba tranquilo, pero presionado.

– Necesitamos llevarlo a un hospital. Yo podría llamar a Phoebe si…

– Quirón dijo que no nos comunicáramos con el campamento hasta terminar la misión –le cortó Annabeth.

– Y cuando termine, Percy ya se habrá desangrado –Thalía sonaba exasperada –completamos ya la misión. Tenemos la estúpida información que ellos querían. Solo queda regresar al campamento. Debemos comunicarnos o Percy no llegará ni a Kansas. –

Annabeth titubeo. Observó la carretera, impaciente. Y se congeló.

– Agua –murmuró – ¡Agua!

Nico captó de inmediato, pero Thalía tardó un poco más en comprender. Agua. Claro. Pero estábamos en medio de un desierto, y no estaba en condiciones ni para mantenerme de pie, mucho menos para convocar agua.

Mire a Annabeth, aun mareado:

– No podré convocarla, necesito encontrar una fuente natural.

– Caminemos al próximo poblado –sugirió Nico.

– Percy no está en condiciones.

Di un par de pasos y Annabeth calló.

– Puedo hacerlo –oculté una mueca de dolor.

– Pero tú…

– Caminemos, si no nos movemos, nos encontrarán aquí, y no sirvo de nada así.

Durante los siguientes 15 minutos, superé mis propias expectativas. Juré que al regresar a Nueva York, podía dar una conferencia de "El poder de la mente" o algo similar. Controlé el ardor de mi cuerpo y me concentré en cosas sencillas como respirar y dar el siguiente paso.

Annabeth y Thalía iban unos 50 metros delante de nosotras, para exploración y prevenir amenazas. Por una vez agradecí que Nico tuviese la altura justa para servirme de apoyo. Recorrimos el tramo de dos kilómetros batiendo récord en lentitud. Una línea de pequeños edificios con cobertizos oxidados y unos arbotantes de luz amarillenta se fue dibujando lentamente frente a nosotros. La noche era fresca y perturbadoramente seca, cosa que me ponía nervioso, como buen hijo del dios del mar. Sabía que sería una tarea titánica encontrar fuentes de agua naturales a cielo abierto. Pero aún más, convocarlas del subsuelo.

Desde que habíamos logrado salir ilesos y sin inconvenientes de Las Vegas, sabía que algo no iba bien. Las misiones nunca eran tan fáciles. Aún más considerando, la cercanía que tenía la ciudad con la costa oeste, la capital mundial de los monstruos. Todo parecía tan fácil que incluso presumí que el hecho de olvidar mi porción personal de néctar era pura intuición. Idiota.

Un par de espíritus del viento nos molestaron unas horas antes. Luego, aparecieron las dracaenas. Y ese poblado a unos metros ya frente a nosotros, daba la pinta de que tendríamos una noche divertida.

Annabeth y Thalía se alejaron para internarse en algunas intersecciones de las primeras calles. Nico me depositó en modo-bulto en una banca cercana a lo que parecía haber sido una vez un parque local. Tan pronto como me dejó, sentí mi interior expandirse en una crisis de ardor insoportable.

– Esto no luce bien –murmuró Nico escaneando su entorno. No necesitaba ser yo un genio para saberlo.

Destapé Contracorriente e iluminé mi alrededor. Era lo más útil que podía hacer por el momento. Mientras Nico no me observaba, levante con terror mi playera, sólo para darme cuenta que los vendajes ya estaban empapados en sangre y algo acuoso intentaba salir de mí. La herida era más grande de lo que imaginaba. Maravillosa espada.

Escuché unos pasos apresurados acercarse. Oculté el vendaje y cubrí con mi mano mi abdomen. Si las cosas no iban bien, no debería preocupar aún más a las chicas.

– El lugar está desierto –espetó Thalía de inmediato. Tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire –Al parecer era solamente una estación de paso y quedó olvidada. Recorrimos el lugar. No hay agua.-

Annabeth me observaba como si me pidiera perdón. Quizá mi semblante era el de un muerto o algo similar, porque su rostro era de dolor.

Soluciones. Cerré mis ojos para concentrarme en soluciones. Era culpa mía estar así. Así que yo debía solucionarlo. Estaba retrasando el regreso a casa y cada minuto allí peligraba. Éramos un delicioso coctel de semidiós, picado previamente y aderezado con terror.

– Iré a ver las antiguas fuentes de agua, quizá pueda sentir algo y convocar suficiente agua para sanarme –no estaba totalmente seguro de lo que dije, pero tenía que parecerlo. No sentía ninguna fuente de agua. Lo único que sentía era como sudaba por contener el dolor y mis entrañas ardiendo.

No estuvieron del todo de acuerdo, pero era lo que había. Me arrastré junto a Nico por las edificaciones olvidadas, y confirmé que de estar ileso, saldría corriendo del lugar. Conforme nos adentrábamos en los callejones, sentía a Nico estremecerse bajo mi brazo. No estaba sintiendo nada. Ni una gota en kilómetros. Sólo estaba comprando tiempo para pensar y convencerlos de movernos antes que algo realmente brillante se me ocurriera. Y no sería mucho tiempo. Conforme avanzamos un par de manzanas, mi vista se comenzó a nublar y mis piernas perdían fuerza. Para evitar advertir a Nico de la gravedad de mi condición, lo envié con las chicas y le dije que avanzaría solo apoyándome en los muros de los edificios cercanos. Nico dudo, me escudriño con la mirada, y asintió antes de salir corriendo con las chicas y dejarme apoyado contra un viejo muro de tabique.

Fue quizá por ello, que no advertí, cuando volví a estar consciente, que ya estaba en el suelo luchando por abrir mis párpados. Quizá también, fue por el hecho de estar sólo, mientras los demás recorrían de nuevo el lugar, que olvidé cuanto tiempo llevaba así. E ignoré los gritos y sonidos de lucha a mí alrededor. Y Annabeth fue solo una sombra acercándose a mi para intentar levantarme. Su voz era un sonido sordo lejano.

Levanté mi mano para tocar su rostro difuso en mi vista.

– Siento su fuerza vital debilitándose… –Nico murmuró en la lejanía. Annabeth me habló. En el límite de la inconciencia pronuncié su nombre, o eso creí. Escuché un sollozo. Me perdí en la oscuridad.

* * *

_Gracias por leer. Unos rr para saber que andan por allí. Espero que disfruten lo que viene._


	2. II: Sábado por la noche

_**Disclaimer:**__ Está demás decir que ningún personaje de Percy Jackson me pertenece. Sólo una historia para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. _

_**Summary:**__ Una misión simple hace surgir asuntos complicados. Quizá Percy no sea el héroe invencible que el creyó. Los dioses están más metidos en su vida de lo que él cree._

_Cronología:__ Después de "La batalla del Laberinto" y antes de "El último héroe del Olimpo" (Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo)._

* * *

**II**

**Sábado por la noche.**

Mataba el tiempo cambiando frenéticamente la estación de radio. Pasaba de un estridente pop a electrónica, y luego a jazz. Conservaba firmemente arraigada su aberración contra la música 'políticamente correcta'. Dio la tercera vuelta por cada estación programada en el estéreo hasta que captó la voz de Kurt Cobain y se instaló en la estación. Dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro mientras se hundía en el asiento del auto.

– ¿Lithium? –adivinó Nico al lado suyo, con la vista aún clavada en el acceso del Hotel Hard Rock.

– Pensé que estaba fuera de tu época… –cortó en seco su frase. Quizá no era del todo amable recordar el detalle que Nico había pasado más de 50 años congelado en un casino. Pero Nico apenas reaccionó al comentario, encogió los hombros y siguió escudriñando aquel acceso.

Hacía más de una hora que Percy y Annabeth se internaron en aquel casino, encubiertos, simulando ser un par de _juniors*_ busca-problemas que querían pasarla bien. Thalía sabía que Percy no tendría que esforzarse mucho para parecerlo.

Dicho por cualquier persona, el plan sonaría descabellado. Pero era una idea concebida por una hija de la mismísima Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría, así que debía funcionar, y muy bien. Aunque eso implicase tomar "prestado" un auto, algo de dinero y algunas prendas de diseñador, todo en el nombre de la extracción de información _no-violenta_. Además, a contar que lugar a intervenir se encontraba atestado de mortales, lo más "prudente" era acceder de incógnito y salir sin ser detectados. El plan sonaba perfecto hasta la parte de acceder de incógnito, pero al agregar a la ecuación el factor Percy Jackson, el resto, lo dudaba.

Así que allí estaban. Sentados al frente de un auto de lujo, vestidos de coctel, escuchando la mezcla menos inspiradora de música, un sábado por la noche.

_THALÍA_

No estaba segura si era falta de acción, de música o ese vestido negro de encaje que llevaba encima que Annabeth eligió para mí. Comenzaba a perder el control de mi ansiedad. En las últimas 48 horas desde que logramos salir del campamento, mi más grande contribución se reducía a la manipulación de la niebla para conseguir un auto del cual luego me convertiría en su chofer. Estar quieta no es parte de la naturaleza de un semidiós. Creí que Annabeth ya lo sabía. Es por eso que Nico me sorprendía.

¿Qué ese chico no respiraba? ¿Hablaba? No es que me incomodara su pasividad. Pero su silencio era proporcional a mi curiosidad por saber que pasaba por su mente. Me sorprendí descubriendo mis pensamientos de niña de 13 años jugándome pasadas. Teóricamente, debía estar sobre los 16 años, aunque siendo una cazadora, me conservaría en esa edad física mucho tiempo. Pero todos esos años siendo una leyenda oculta bajo un árbol, detuvieron mi crecimiento emocional, mental. Llámenlo como quieran. Aún me sentía como una chica de 13 en el cuerpo de una de 16. Luchando batallas de alguien de 20. Vaya dilema.

Giré discretamente para observar a Nico. Guardaba esa posición neutra, con un gesto de seriedad indescifrable. Busqué suerte en algunas estaciones más. Nirvana. Genial.

– ¿Lithium?

Me sorprendí de su comentario.

– Pensé que estaba fuera de tu época… – 'porque tú vienes de los cuarenta'. Rayos. Él ni se inmutó. Encogió los hombros y siguió observando.

– No sería la primera vez que escucharas gente muerta –solté a modo de broma. Él giró y me miró. Creí que no le causo gracia. Parecía lidiar una pequeña batalla mental, y al final dibujó una media sonrisa.

– Si tuviera que elegir que muertos escuchar, lo preferiría a él –finalizó. Solté una pequeña risa al imaginarlo.

– Entonces el inframundo no suena nada bien. Aunque si te encuentras con el alma de Kurt y de otros del club de los 27**, debe ser divertido –comenté, sin querer, indagando. No tenía especial interés por la vida del inframundo. Pero que un chico como él pasara más tiempo ahí que con los vivos, era un misterio para mí.

Él pareció reflexionar la pregunta mientras seguía el ritmo con sus dedos.

– No es como si todas las almas fuesen reconocibles –se volvió conmigo –Aunque realmente nunca lo había pensado.

– ¿Qué? ¿Buscar a famosos? ¿U organizar una tocada en el inframundo?

Nico solo dibujo una sonrisa pícara. Supongo que debí contar aquello como su forma de reír. Ese chico dio un giro total desde que lo conocí aquel invierno en el internado, donde Grover lo identificó como mestizo. Ahora era más reservado, perspicaz, incluso juraría que más maduro que muchos chicos de su edad, o mayores, como Percy. Vamos, Percy no era una referencia sólida del término de _madurez_. Pero Nico, en cambio, cargaba con una especie atmósfera de energía misteriosa e incómodamente poderosa. Detrás de ese rostro de facciones finas y pálido como la nieve, enmarcado con su cabellera azabache y rebelde, escondía un fascinante mundo que llamaba mi atención más de lo que quisiera.

Ensanchó su sonrisa, esa que dibujaba sutilmente con sus finos labios, cargada de cierto aire malévolo.

– El inframundo no es exactamente divertido… –concluyó.

Lo observé con cuidado unos segundos mientras él volvía la vista hacia el acceso del casino. A decir verdad, no pensaba en el Inframundo. Mi mente se dirigía a una idea concreta: él tenía la oportunidad de estar junto a su padre, lo único que a ambos nos quedaba. Su progenitor: el mismísimo dios del Inframundo, amo de la muerte, y aun así, permitía que su hijo estuviese cerca de él. De la forma menos amorosa, pero cerca de él. ¿Y mi padre, dios del rayo? Apenas se dignaba en saludarme las pocas ocasiones que había visitado el Olimpo.

– Es mejor que nada –mascullé sin querer con rabia.

Nico se giró, y por un momento, nuestras mentes se conectaron en la misma idea: no éramos tan diferentes.

– No es que pueda ver a mi padre todo el tiempo –dijo cautelosamente –Solamente que es un sitio cómodo para mí.

– Entonces tienes gustos muy peculiares… –espeté.

– No más que pasarla atravesando el país con tu grupo de amigas inmortales –lanzó al aire.

– No somos…

– …inmortales. Lo sé. –me sonrió.

– Claro. Olvidaba quien es tu padre –dije cediendo a su razón. Quizá era esa conciencia tan clara que él tenía de la dualidad vida-muerte que lo tornaba en ese espíritu apacible.

– Bueno, tú eres la hija del jefe así que… –Nico cortó la frase justo cuando lo fulminaba con la mirada. Nico puso su cara de niño bueno. Y eso, a decir verdad, en él era algo extraño. Me reí de buena gana.

– El gran Señor del cielo que intenta poner el ejemplo siendo un espectacular padre –dije como si le hablase al volante –aunque traducido en vocabulario divino, ser buen padre es cortar toda comunicación y ayuda a tus hijos –terminé con amargura. Clavé la vista de nuevo en la desesperante perspectiva del acceso al casino por décimo cuarta vez en la noche. Todo lucía normal dentro del parámetro de Las Vegas.

– Son dioses, pero eso no quiere decir que son perfectos –sentenció con cuidado Nico. Cruzamos miradas durante una fracción de segundo. No sabía si él defendía a nuestros progenitores o intentaba hacerme sentir mejor. Pero eso no me importó. Durante un segundo, me sentí acogida por esa mirada profunda y oscura como la noche. Supe que comprendía. Me incomodé y volví rápidamente mi vista al frente.

– ¿Crees que era realmente necesario traer a los hijos de los Tres Grandes solo por un pedazo de información? –cambié el rumbo de la conversación. Era la pregunta que rodaba mi cabeza desde que recibí la asignación a la misión. Y no sólo mía. Annabeth también se lo preguntaba, aunque estaba segura de tener algunas pistas del porqué. Cosas de hija de Atenea. Pero Nico había aceptado la misión sin rechistar.

– Algo que necesitan de nosotros –lo comentó sin importancia. Pero sus ojos brillaban como si entendiera todas las implicaciones. Abrí la boca para discutirlo pero él cortó mi comentario.

– Percy dijo que esperáramos su señal, pero, ¿cuál es la señal? –dudé en contestarle. Por un momento olvidé que esperábamos nuestro turno para entrar.

Justo en ese momento giré hacia el frente. La enorme guitarra iluminada sobre el acceso estaba parpadeando, como si la electricidad fallara. Unos segundos después, escuché algunos gritos, y decenas de personas saliendo disparadas del acceso.

– Esa, es nuestra señal –acerté mientras salía del auto.

* * *

_Un poco de flash back de la misión, y como Percy se encontró horas después siendo atravesado por una dracaena. ¡Gracias por sus reviews! Algunas referencias dentro del capítulo:_

_***Junior:**__ Jerga usada en algunos países latinos para referirse a una persona más joven con respecto a otra de su familia, generalmente su padre. Proveniente de origen acaudalado. Culturalmente, se le ve como un hijo de familia acomodada que disfruta de los placeres de su posición._

_****Club de los 27:**__ Refiriéndose a un grupo de músicos famosos fallecidos a los 27 años de edad._


	3. III: Alto voltaje

_**Disclaimer:**__ Está demás decir que ningún personaje de Percy Jackson me pertenece. Sólo una historia para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. _

_**Summary:**__ Una misión simple hace surgir asuntos complicados. Quizá Percy no sea el héroe invencible que el creyó. Los dioses están más metidos en su vida de lo que él cree._

_Cronología:__ Después de "La batalla del Laberinto" y antes de "El último héroe del Olimpo" (Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo)._

* * *

**III**

**Alto voltaje.**

Cuando Annabeth vio, impotente, a la _dracaena_ atravesar a Percy con la espada, se congeló.

El tiempo pareció detenerse a su alrededor, y ese molesto cosquilleo en su espalda, que le indicaba que algo malo iba a ocurrir, acertó. A ella no le gustaba ir contra las reglas, pero en cuanto se tratara de Percy, no le importaba. Apostó un precio muy alto al unirse a una búsqueda destinada a tres, y sólo tres, porque es el número divino. Lo sabía, pero no era la primera vez que lo hacía. De nuevo su ego cegó su juicio.

Y ésta vez Percy la acabó pagando…

_ANNABETH_

Su mente comenzó a trabajar a velocidad de la luz. Una parte de ella, asimilando lo que ocurría a unos cuantos metros, y la otra, buscando el indicio anticipado del fracaso de su misión.

Si bien sabía mejor que nadie las implicaciones de su presencia, así como leves indicios del por qué enviar a los hijos de los Tres Grandes, nunca imaginó que las cosas podrían ir _tan_ mal. Hace unos días, cuando Quirón habló con ella, apostaría que era una misión insignificante. Las misiones de reconocimiento y extracción de información solían implicar mínimas dificultades y eran reservadas para los primerizos. Es por ello que le sorprendió que ésta llegara ordenada directamente del Olimpo, y solicitando a los existentes hijos de los Tres Grandes, a saber, Thalía, Nico di Angelo y Percy Jackson. Algo no cuadraba.

Notaba a Quirón preocupado. El viejo centauro podría guardarse muchas cosas para sí, pero ésta vez parecía desconcertado e incómodo. Después de la batalla del laberinto, las cosas en el campamento estaban tensas. Superficialmente, todo estaba en su lugar, como antes. Pero ahora los campistas estaban más atentos, como si la amenaza pudiese presentarse en cualquier momento. Y para terminar, Percy estaba irreconocible.

No es que sólo él hubiese cambiado luego de la batalla. Todos se comportaban más prudentes, incluso los Stoll parecían controlar los niveles de las bromas que se gastaban. Pero el hijo de Poseidón estaba dolorosamente cambiado. Estaba hostil y arisco todo el tiempo. Su actitud rebelde rayaba en lo inaceptable –aun dentro del nivel normal para Percy- y se comenzaba a comportar como si le importara un comino lastimarse. Durante las actividades del campamento, estaba agresivo y temerario, y al terminar el día, huía de las personas, especialmente de ella, algo que le dolía más de la cuenta. Pero si las cosas iban _mal_, se tornaron aun _peor_, luego de _aquel_ día.

Apenas un par de semanas antes, Clarisse de la Rue, hija de Ares, había "chocado", en ambos sentidos –literal y figurativo- con Percy. El juego de captura de la bandera acontecía con normalidad. La cabaña de Poseidón, que se reducía a Percy, se unió con la de Ares, Demeter y Apolo en el equipo rojo. Annabeth se encontraba por su lado con el resto de las cabañas. Se enteró de la discusión cuando los gritos de Clarisse llegaron hasta ella. Al parecer, Clarisse estaba cerca de cruzar la línea con la bandera azul, cuando chocó con Percy, que se desvió para rescatar a Katie Gardnier de una emboscada de la cabaña de Hefesto. Clarisse había caído justo cuando Travis Stoll cruzaba la línea y ganaba el juego con la bandera roja en sus manos.

En pocas palabras y sin tanta vulgaridad, Clarisse le reclamó el cruzarse en su camino, justo cuando estaba por ganar, y Percy contraatacó diciéndole que no debía abandonar a los suyos. Las cosas se caldearon, y justo cuando todos veían venir un choque de espadas, Clarisse le gritó, de la forma más hiriente y cruda que pudo, algo que muchos no olvidarían en semanas. Le dejó en claro que _él_ no era nadie para sentirse el héroe de todos en el campamento, y debería de dejar de darse ínfulas de serlo. Todos observaron atónitos la escena, esperando una respuesta violenta, que nunca llegó. En contra de las estadísticas, Percy sólo asintió, se quitó con rabia la armadura y dejó el lugar.

Desde aquella noche, Percy se había tornado aún más agresivo y solitario que antes, si eso era aún posible. Dejo de verle en algunas actividades vespertinas del campamento y por el pabellón del comedor, faltando más que antes. Un viernes por la mañana, luego de que la mesa de Poseidón estuviese vacía tanto en la cena como en el desayuno, y después de encontrar sola la cabaña, Annabeth corrió a la Casa Grande, preguntando a Quirón por Percy. Le dijo que se había marchado por la noche a Nueva York con su madre para pasar el fin de semana. A su regreso el lunes siguiente, las cosas no cambiaron.

Esa mañana le informaron que el consejo se reuniría por la noche, para convocar la misión. De los tres aludidos, sólo estaba Percy. Se presentó de mala gana y no habló durante el consejo. No preguntó. No desafió. Ni siquiera la observó, ni ella ni a nadie. Cargaba una mirada de témpano, inusual en él, como si el mar de sus ojos se hubiese congelado. Y cuando Kate se acercó a agradecerle el defenderla en captura a la bandera, la ignoró.

Se necesitaron tres días más para contactar y traer al campamento a Thalía y a Nico. Tres días en los que Percy batió su registro de problemas provocados en el campamento. Reñía con quien se interpusiera en su camino, que a ese punto, ya no eran muchos. Atacaba con rabia en el muro de escalada. El último día antes de la misión, se batió en un duelo con espada tan feroz contra Beckendorf que tuvo que detener el mismo Quirón, ya cuando el chico de Hefesto había sido estrellado varias veces contra el suelo y que logrará abrirle un serio corte a Percy en el brazo. Percy se largó de la arena sin siquiera dejarse atender por los chicos de Apolo. Y la mañana siguiente, antes de partir, llegó con una pinta pésima y sin equipaje.

En su camino a las Vegas no pudo hablar mucho con él. La preocupación por Percy la arrastró a unirse a la misión a la fuerza, aunque no le presentaron oposición. Thalía y Nico le agradecieron su cooperación e información, revelando teorías acerca de lo que implicaría la búsqueda.

– Ya se le pasará, solo es una crisis de pubertad –le susurró Thalía para animarla en el camino. Pero ella no dejó de preocuparse. Si la vida de un semidiós ya era peligrosa por sí misma, agregarle que ese semidiós andaba por la vida, temerario, la volcaba aún más mortífera.

En retrospectiva, la reciente actitud de Percy no cooperó con su suerte.

Su cuerpo comenzó a responder órdenes unos segundos después. Nico abatió a la _dracaena_ por la espalda. Percy se quedó petrificado aún con el brazo de su espada sobre su cabeza.

– ¡PERCY! –Annabeth se abalanzó hacia él. –Pero, ¿cómo fue que…? Dioses, ¿Percy? –Él se dobló sobre sí mismo y ahogó un grito de dolor. Thalía comenzó en automático a buscar néctar en su bolso. Percy levantó su vista, aún alterado, buscando amenazas. Thalía mascullaba furiosa.

– Va a necesitar mucho néctar –Nico apareció junto a ella, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Annabeth intentó recobrar su temple

– ¿Cómo te sientes Percy? – Él tenía cerrados los ojos y tensada su quijada, aguantando el dolor.

–He estado mejor…

– Voy a levantar un poco tu playera para ver la herida –dijo con cuidado, poniéndose en cuclillas a la altura de su abdomen. La espada le perforó trazando su camino hasta la espalda, donde estaba el orificio de salida. Una enorme mancha húmeda crecía en su ropa. La sangre brotaba furiosamente. Lentamente descubrió su torso y lo que vio la horrorizó. Con la poca luz de luna en la carretera desierta, notó el color verdoso de la herida, la cual era más grande de lo que pensó. La hoja dentada hizo su trabajo, moliendo todo a su paso. Sintió nauseas de puro terror.

– Dioses… ¡Thalía! Vamos a necesitar unas vendas y… y…oh Percy –Annabeth sentía su corazón bombear desesperado en su pecho. Intentaba recordar cómo había sucedido. Un flashazo de Percy girando hacia ella, cuando gritó frustrada por una mala maniobra que la puso en desventaja contra la _dracaena,_ apareció en su mente. Tomó el vendaje que le ofreció Thalía y comenzó a actuar en automático. La escuchó hacerle una pregunta que no comprendió. Estúpido Percy y su sentido de proteger a los demás.

– No tenías que haber girado, yo tenía todo bajo control… –murmuró para sí misma.

– Necesitamos llevarlo a un hospital. Yo podría llamar a Phoebe si… –Thalía estaba histérica y temblando. El ataque fue tan repentino que le crispó los nervios.

– Quirón dijo que no nos comunicáramos con el campamento hasta terminar la misión –le cortó ella, recordando lo que Quirón le recomendó. Transportarían información muy valiosa. ¡Eso era! _Tonta_, se dijo a sí misma. Los ataques comenzaron justo al salir de Las Vegas. Les impedirían llegar a Nueva York, y al Olimpo.

– Y cuando termine, Percy ya se habrá desangrado –Thalía le respondió –completamos ya la misión. Tenemos la estúpida información que ellos querían. Solo queda regresar al campamento. Debemos comunicarnos o Percy no llegará ni a Kansas.

Annabeth quedó helada y trago saliva. Estaba terminando de vendar a Percy. Vio la herida, era muy grave. Pero debía haber alguna forma. Ya no les quedaba más néctar. Pero Percy era un hijo de…

– Agua –murmuró –¡Agua! –Claro, Percy podía sanarse con agua. Eso era excelente.

– No podré convocarla, necesito encontrar una fuente natural –la voz de Percy sonaba ronca y ahogada.

– Caminemos al próximo poblado –sugirió Nico. Annabeth hizo una mueca.

– Percy no está en condiciones.

Él se movió, tambaleándose, dio un paso.

– Puedo hacerlo.

– Pero tú…

– Caminemos, si no nos movemos, nos encontrarán aquí, y no sirvo de nada así.

Annabeth no estaba segura. Giro a ver a Nico y Thalía, que intercambiaron miradas dudosas con ella. Nico se ofreció a cargarlo. Tenían que buscar ayuda. Si adelante había un pequeño poblado, podrían conseguir atención médica de urgencia, o ingeniarse algo. Ella y Thalía se adelantaron. Ya habían tenido suficientes sorpresas por esa noche. Tardaron demasiado en llegar, Percy prácticamente arrastraba los pies y Nico tenía que jalarlo.

Se adelantaron para recorrer el poblado. Annabeth sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca. El poblado estaba abandonado. O al menos así parecía. Era extraño, las casas no tenían luces interiores. Solo el alumbrado público funcionaba, dando una imagen amarillenta de las calles olvidadas. Escuchó a Thalía golpear alguna toma siamesa y ella hizo lo mismo. ¿Era una broma, no? Ni una gota de agua salió. Se adentró al local cercano siguiendo a Thalía, con _Egida_ por delante. Era un viejo café. Fueron a la cocina, a los baños, pero estaban secos. Annabeth analizó el entorno, en busca de algún tanque elevado. Tenía que estar uno cerca. La frustración la tomó por sorpresa y regresaron corriendo con Nico.

Thalía llegó primero, respirando entrecortadamente por correr -El lugar está desierto. Al parecer era solamente una estación de paso y quedó olvidada. Recorrimos el lugar. No hay agua.

Annabeth observó a Percy con dolor: él cubría con su mano la herida. Su rostro brillaba de sudor y estaba perdiendo color. Sujetaba _Contracorriente_, y bajo la luz azul del bronce celestial, su rostro lucía demacrado. Se sentía tan impotente. El cerró los ojos, quizá de dolor, quizá estaba pensando.

– Iré a ver las antiguas fuentes de agua, quizá pueda sentir algo y convocar suficiente agua para sanarme –él sonó tan optimista que el plan la convenció. Nico volvió a cargar con él mientras se internaron de nuevo por las calles.

Algo no andaba bien. Para nada bien. El mundo de Annabeth se tornaba en una perturbada película de terror. Más que advertirlo, lo intuyo. Giro sobre sí misma. Alguien la observaba. El grito de Thalía la sacó de su paranoia. Ella luchaba contra una sombra de unos 3 metros de altura. Sostenía a _Egida_ sobre ella. Cuando estaba por correr hacia ella algo rugió tras de sí. La luz amarillenta no ayudaba. Una forma humanoide la atacó y ella apenas se libró tirándose a rodar escapando del zarpazo.

Sus sentidos se agudizaron y se preparó para atacar. Otro rugido detuvo su plan de ataque. A unos cinco metros de ella otra figura humanoide apareció. Lucía más pesada y ancha que la anterior. Sintió un toque en su espalda y por poco apuñala a Nico. El chico apareció de la nada tras de ella.

– Tranquila, soy yo.

– ¿Dónde está a Percy?

Él giró a ver las dos criaturas.

–Iré por aquel.

Nico salió corriendo antes de responder su pregunta. No había tiempo. Annabeth se lanzó contra la primera figura humanoide. Su cuerpo actuó sólo. Entre la rabia y la adrenalina del ataque, de alguna forma logro trepar al humanoide y clavarle su daga. El humanoide se disolvió en una nube de polvo. Ella corrió hacia donde Nico, que aun daba algunas estocadas. Thalía ya se acercaba, notó tenía una leve herida en la frente. Nico no tardó mucho en desintegrar al monstro. Para cuando ella lo alcanzó, una nube de polvo lo bañaba.

– ¡¿Dejaste a Percy sólo?! –rugió Annabeth. Thalía palideció.

–Pero él me dijo que estaría…

– ¿Bien? –Lo cortó Thalía –Nico, la última vez que él dijo eso, desapareció por dos semanas-

–Yo…

– Déjalo ya, dinos donde está –apresuró Annabeth.

No tardaron mucho en encontrarlo. No se movió de donde Nico lo dejo. De hecho, ya se había desplomado sobre la banqueta, inconsciente. Annabeth se adelantó llamándolo, pero Percy parecía luchar para mantenerse consiente.

–Percy, quédate con nosotros. –le ordenaba Annabeth, con los ojos llorosos. Él levanto su mano ensangrentada, acarició su mejilla y le sonrió. Ella se estremeció con el contacto. –Por Zeus, Percy, ¡no!- insistió, sollozando.

– Siento su fuerza vital debilitándose…–Nico estaba junto a ella, paralizado.

La mano de Percy cayó de su mejilla y su respiración se detuvo. Annabeth lo abrazó. _Esto no está pasando_, pensaba. Aquel sueño, el de unas noches antes, estaba ocurriendo. Intentó en vano borrar la imagen de los ojos verde mar apagándose. Pero era real. Ella estaba allí sosteniéndole. Su olor a mar se mezclaba con el de sangre. Maldita misión. Acarició su cabello, aun tibio, y hundió su rostro en su cuello.

Annabeth estaba tan perdida que no notó cuando Nico clavo su espada de acero estigio en el asfalto, abriendo una grieta oscura y fría. Sólo sintió la mano de Thalía arrastrándola lejos de Percy. No entendía nada. Besó su frente y lentamente se levantó. Se sentía extraña, como si sus pies pesaran ahora una tonelada.

– Annabeth, necesito que te apartes de Percy –Thalía hablaba mecánicamente. Tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Thalía la llevó lejos de Percy. A una distancia segura, Thalía levantó su mano hacia el cielo. Nico aún estaba arrodillado, sosteniendo su espada como si luchara contra una fuerza invisible. Un trueno crujió sobre ellos. Annabeth elevó la vista. La noche estrellada se esfumó en una densa tormenta eléctrica.

– Annabeth, por lo que más quieras, no te acerques.

Y un rayo bajó desde el cielo.

* * *

_¡Lo sé! Siento dejarlos así de nuevo. Pero qué le vamos a hacer. ¡Gracias por sus reviews!_

_Este capítulo era para dar una panorámica de la situación. Percy no la estaba pasando bien desde antes. Ya estoy maquinando próximos movimientos. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	4. IV: Criaturas infernales, bebidas

_**Disclaimer:**__ Está demás decir que ningún personaje de Percy Jackson me pertenece. Sólo una historia para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. _

_**Summary:**__ Una misión simple hace surgir asuntos complicados. Quizá Percy no sea el héroe invencible que el creyó. Los dioses están más metidos en su vida de lo que él cree._

_Cronología:__ Después de "La batalla del Laberinto" y antes de "El último héroe del Olimpo" (Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo)._

* * *

**IV**

**Criaturas infernales, bebidas celestiales y Las Vegas.**

El ambiente era embriagador.

Las luces parpadeaban intermitentes en una cascada de colores neón, como si todo a su alrededor se reprodujera con una secuencia de fotografías que apenas insinuaban movimiento. Nunca había estado en un club nocturno por placer, pero pensó que así debería de sentirse. Las tonadas de un rock grunge sonaban erráticas y repetitivas combinadas con enlaces de electrónica. El lugar estaba diseñado, en definitiva, para perder a cualquiera en una especie de trance. Las personas a su alrededor vestían perdidos entre la sofisticación de un coctel y harapos de _street style*_.

Definitivamente, nunca se sintió tan fuera de lugar, lo cual era decir demasiado, siendo él un chico semidiós hijo del Inframundo. Aún sentía nauseas de estar en un casino, lleno de placeres sin sentido. Le recordaba los más de 50 años que pasó en uno. Tuvo que esforzarse por concentrarse para volver dentro de sí. Las personas comenzaron a gritar y aullar, pero no presos de la euforia, sino del terror.

_NICO_

Mis piernas tambalearon un par de veces cuando comencé a avanzar. Acababa de tener una gran fuga de energía hace unos minutos. Un brazo me levantó y cargo. Opondría resistencia, sí, pero era inútil estando tan débil. El rostro de Thalía, la chica punk-hija-de-Zeus, apareció junto a mí.

– Corre– dijo, murmuró, o gritó. Yo que sé. No escuchaba nada más allá de aquella psicodélica música. Avanzamos y salimos de la cueva de luces parpadeantes. Cruzamos el área de tragamonedas y evadimos la fuente del vestíbulo.

– ¿Annabeth y Percy?

– Vienen tras nosotros, despistan a los licántropos – Thalía era más fuerte de lo que parecía. Me orillaba a caminar más rápido de lo que podía. No entendía, ella también debía estar exhausta. Tomamos el ascensor más cercano, y por dos minutos el mundo se detuvo. Dentro de la cabina, ambos caímos de frente. Thalía se portaba extraña cuando yo estaba cerca, recordé. Toda gente lo hacía, encogerse y sentirse incómodo conmigo, pero con ella era diferente. Se incomodaba también, pero por alguna razón distinta. Aún fatigados hasta la médula, intercambiamos miradas cargadas de mensajes extraños.

_Ding._

Las puertas doradas del elevador se abrieron suavemente y salimos disparados hacía el acceso. Se detuvo un minuto fuera. Sentí el aire caliente y seco en mi piel, pero seguía agonizando de frío.

– Me gustaba ese auto –dijo ella, antes de regresar conmigo y cargarnos a correr. _Licántropos_, pensé y funcionó como nitro. Giré unas cuantas veces hacia atrás buscando señales de Annabeth, y Percy.

Corrimos lejos de la avenida principal y nos adentramos en algunas intersecciones que parecían de barrios bajos. Siendo un semidiós, un par de matones mortales era un problema mínimo. No sé si Thalía pretendía encontrar la calle con peor pinta, pero lo logró cuando llego a un callejón que apestaba a esencia del inframundo. Ambos nos tumbamos unos segundos sin hablar, respirando a bocanadas. Al fondo del zumbido de mis oídos escuché algunos pasos desesperados. Percy se derrumbó junto a mí. Su rostro y sus labios estaban tan pálidos que me recordaban a los espíritus de los Campos Asfódelos. Annabeth aún en pie repasó nuestros rostros.

– La bóveda de seguridad explotó con los licántropos dentro. Creo que los perdimos –asentí aliviado, no supe si por saber que los licántropos desaparecieron o por escuchar su voz. –¿Están todos bien? –preguntó Annabeth. Lucía más enérgica que cualquiera de los tres.

Thalía bufó cansada –Sólo necesitaré un litro de néctar, pero todo bien.

Busqué dentro de mi chaqueta mi dosis de néctar. Se la mostré a Annabeth. Ella asintió y se volvió con Percy. Lo sentía temblar a mi lado y lo observé con cautela. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de la oscuridad.

– Percy, ¿en verdad olvidaste traer tu néctar? –Annabeth preguntó cautelosamente. Desde que salimos del campamento, sabíamos que Percy cargaba con su mochila casi vacía. Quirón lo mandó a buscar algo de equipaje aquella mañana cuando él llegó con las manos vacías. Al volver de su cabaña, cargaba solo con una mochila pequeña, cuyo contenido descubrimos luego, era solo una soga, linterna y unas frituras a medio comer, como si no le importara siquiera su sobrevivencia.

Él no respondió, así que Annabeth lo consideró como un _sí_. Me volví, molesto. Ella siempre tenía que terminar solucionando los berrinches inmaduros de Percy: controlarlo antes de que se liara a una pelea, explicarle la historia griega que él parecía no importarle aprender, y cargar con suministros personales, todo para él. No terminé siquiera de formarme la imagen del héroe consentido, cuando recordé la conversación con Percy hace un par de noches.

– _¿Lo has pensando? –una voz en la gradería tras de Percy inquirió. Si no fuese porque sabía de antemano que él tenía el hábito de aparecer de esa forma, lo hubiese asustado._

– _Yo no… -Percy apretó su mandíbula cuando accedió a __**esa**__ información en su cerebro –Debe existir otra forma…_

_Nico descendió lentamente por las gradas, como si le pesara cada paso. Se le veía unos centímetros más alto que unos meses atrás, pero más pálido y flaco. Se detuvo a unos pasos de él._

– _De otra forma, te matarán. –sentenció. Fijo su mirada en su brazo herido por Beckendorf –serás muy frágil así –terminó Nico aludiendo a su herida. Percy tragó saliva mientras ocultaba tras de sí su brazo vendado._

– _Necesito analizar mis posibilidades…_

– _¿Aún no te das cuenta que no tienes posibilidades si no haces __**esto**__? –Nico pareció alterarse por un momento. Percy bajo la cabeza, como si la sola idea de creerse tener opciones ante su destino, le avergonzara._

– _De cualquier forma, Aquiles también fue derrotado –soltó con amargura Percy._

– _Aumentará tus posibilidades a favor –el hijo de Hades hablaba astutamente, como buscando venderle a Percy la idea._

– _Si es que siquiera existen…_–_ farfulló Percy._

Me maldije a mí mismo al recordarlo. Quizá estaba siendo injusto. Cerré los ojos unos momentos y se recordé que éramos los tres, hijos de los dioses mayores, sometidos de nacimiento a un destino inevitable. A su manera, cada uno cargaba sus demonios personales.

Si.

Es irritante ser hijo de Hades, un poco más de lo que es estar confundido todo el tiempo.

Observé a Percy unos instantes, tumbado con la cabeza escondida entre sus piernas. Entendía sus razones para aislarse, y yo contribuía con una. No me gustaría estar en su lugar. Se enfrentaba a una encrucijada mortal, donde su mejor opción era tan horrible que le quitaba el sueño. Pero era lo único que tenía para ofrecerle. Cuando eres hijo de Hades y tus dones provienen del Inframundo, la ayuda que puedes dar quizá no es la más alentadora.

La escena me parecía algo graciosa: cuatro chavales echados en un callejón peligroso, muertos del cansancio e ingiriendo bebidas de dudosa procedencia. Thalía, que parecía ser la menos afectada –seguramente gracias a la bendición de Artemisa- bebía lentamente su dotación de néctar extraído de su bolso de viaje de cazadora. Giraba de vez en cuando y me preguntaba cómo se sentía. Estar cerca de ella era contradictorio: parecía ser la única persona que no huía de mí, pero me ponía extrañamente incómodo. Yo por mi parte, helado a punto de hipotermia, bebía néctar a borbotones. Percy, bebía ayudado de Annabeth mientras luchaba controlar sus violentos temblores.

Cuando se aseguró que estaba mejorando, Annabeth se apartó y sacó de su mochila el cilindro de plata que extrajimos del Hard Rock Casino. Lo examinó minuciosamente un momento.

– Eso estuvo increíble, podríamos hacerlo de nuevo –sugirió Percy castañeando sus dientes.

– Y seguramente morirías en el intento –Annabeth lo veía con una mirada de desaprobación.

– Dame un par de horas y podría intentarlo –desafió Percy. Thalía y yo no necesitábamos haber pasado las últimas semanas en el campamento para notar la extraña actitud de Percy. Annabeth lo ignoró, girando sobre su mano el cilindro.

– Esto era una trampa –pronunció con cuidado. Thalía frunció el ceño sin entender.

– ¿Qué?

– Para los dioses. El hecho de que se necesitara la combinación del manejo de los elementos de los Tres Grandes para obtenerlo –Annabeth parecía comenzar a hablar para sí misma, como si estuviese comprendiendo una gran incógnita que no lograba resolver en años. No debía estar emparentado con Atenea para entender. Era bueno sacando mis propias conclusiones, y ya lo había hecho desde antes de comenzar la misión.

–…y que el sello del cilindro solo pueda ser abierto por un dios –atinó Thalía.

– Algo tan deseado como esto, pero solo al alcance de las tres divinidades más poderosas… es por ello que no tuvimos ningún inconveniente en llegar hasta aquí. Era una trampa y el Olimpo lo sabía –Annabeth parecía fuera de sí.

– _Ellos_ querían atraer a los dioses hasta aquí, alejarlos del Olimpo y capturarlos. Prefirieron enviarnos a nosotros, aunque íbamos a necesitar poner nuestros poderes al límite para obtenerlo –coincidí con ella.

– Típico del Olimpo –murmuró Percy. Thalía observaba sus manos, incrédula.

– El Olimpo ni siquiera sabía si funcionaría, pudimos haber muerto intentándolo –soltó indignada.

Annabeth asintió, apesadumbrada. Percy se abstuvo de comentarios y comenzó a alejarse dando tumbos mientras murmuraba algo de irse cuanto antes. Suspiré, cansado. Ocurrió tal como pensaba, quizá un poco mejor para mis expectativas.

Thalía se levantó, nerviosa.

– Si la trampa falló y se supone que no deberíamos tener _eso_ con nosotros…–comenzó a deducir la chica-punk. Annabeth y yo intercambiamos una mirada. Ambos sabíamos que sucedería, pero yo me aventuré a decirlo:

– _Ellos_ ya vienen, y no nos dejarán ir.

* * *

_***Street style:**__ La moda de la calle. Representa la cultura de los jóvenes, de las diferentes preferencias de moda._

_Actualizar me ha sido todo un calvario. A las fallas del servidor, agregar que Nico es un personaje difícil. Ahora que me leí la Casa de Hades, y con la naturaleza de Nico revelada, fue de gran ayuda/aprieto para los planes del fic. Así que concluí en un Nico muy dual. Los que ya leyeron HoH me entenderán. Cero spoilers._

_Y sí. Lo sé, ¿qué pasará con Percy? Ya viene. Ya está el terreno listo._

_¡Gracias por sus reviews!_


	5. V: Romper en caso de emergencia

_**Disclaimer:**__ Está demás decir que ningún personaje de Percy Jackson me pertenece. Sólo una historia para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. _

_**Summary:**__ Una misión simple hace surgir asuntos complicados. Quizá Percy no sea el héroe invencible que el creyó. Los dioses están más metidos en su vida de lo que él cree._

_Cronología:__ Después de "La batalla del Laberinto" y antes de "El último héroe del Olimpo" (Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo)._

* * *

**V**

**Romper en caso de emergencia.**

Dolor.

Juraría que lo último que sentiría en su vida mortal era dolor. Luego, como narraba la antología de creencias populares, una luz increíblemente brillante y paz. O algo así. Porque él conocía de primera mano el Inframundo, sus campos y juicios. Y para ser un semidiós, ya tenía un historial lleno de buenas acciones que le diera el pase directo a los Campos Elíseos ¿no?

Entonces, ¿por qué seguía sintiendo dolor?

Los párpados le pesaron apenas intentó abrirlos. Una poderosa luz blanca pego de lleno en sus pupilas. "Ah, La Luz" pensó. Escuchó un gorgoteo de agua muy cerca, ¿el Estigio? Pero además ese par de elementos, el resto de sus sentidos no percibían nada _conocido_. Sólo dolor. No un dolor insoportable, demencial, sino dolor constante. Como una losa de piedra sobre su cuerpo.

– ¿Percy?

El llamado le llegó como un sonido sordo. Enfocó su vista en un esfuerzo inhumano, y detectó formas y colores. La luz se redujo a un luminario en el muro de la cabecera de la cama donde se encontraba. El resto, se perdía en una perspectiva de formas blancas y despersonalizadas. Alguien tomo su mano. El tacto lo giró a su derecha, donde una chica rubia lo observaba con una mirada expectante. Entonces la realidad comenzó a tomar forma a su alrededor. Además de la cama, la silla que Annabeth usaba y una mesita de implementos, el resto de la habitación se encontraba vacía. Agobiantemente enorme, desproporcionada, como si hubiese sido hecha para albergar a un gigante. El blanco de los muros parecía absorberlo en un torbellino intemporal. A su derecha, una puerta con mirilla, y en lado contrario de la habitación, un ventanal le mostraba la vista del atardecer bañando de tonos ocres el relieve de una ciudad difusa de rascacielos.

– ¿Qué…qué fue lo que…?

– Tranquilízate, estás bien aquí – ella le susurraba. Su mente licuaba los recuerdos de las últimas horas, dificultándole reconocer que era real o no. Todo su cuerpo le pesaba como si hubiese corrido el maratón de Nueva York completo.

– ¿Qué pasó?

– Am, bueno tú… ¿recuerdas a la _dracaena, _cierto? – Annabeth hablaba lentamente, midiendo cada palabra. Él entrecerró sus ojos como si le hablase en otro idioma.

– Las cosas se complicaron, y tú… cuando llegamos... – ella intentaba organizar su mente. Pensó que lo mejor sería dejar de lado las cosas que aún le cerraban la garganta de solo recordar, y se concentró en las hazañas positivas. –En realidad, fueron Thalía y Nico los que estuvieron brillantes. Ellos te han salvaron.

– No estoy entendiendo, ¿dónde estamos?

Annabeth suspiró.

– En el Hospital St. Luke, en Kansas City.

Percy frunció el ceño desorientado. Giró de nuevo al ventanal. El atardecer cedía ante la oscuridad en el cielo.

– ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿No estábamos en Utah?

La vio morderse el labio y cruzar los dedos. El perfecto preámbulo de una mala noticia marca Annabeth Chase.

–Martes. Es martes –ella hizo una pausa –Estuviste tres días inconsciente.

Percy se volvió con ella. Aquello le tomó por sorpresa casi de la misma manera que la _dracaena_ empalándolo. La observó, confuso, como si no le reconociera.

–Pero, ¿cómo…?

–Cuando tú…–lo cortó Annabeth, aclarándose la garganta –Bueno, en realidad, te encontrabas muy mal herido, así Nico ayudo a retenerte con nosotros. Yo ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer eso, pero le dio tiempo a Thalía de practicarte una especie de RCP* poco ortodoxo.

– ¿Qué hizo qué?

Annabeth parecía tener dificultades para contarlo. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de seguir hablando.

– Estrelló un rayo contra ti– concluyó rápidamente.

El semblante de Percy se endureció al instante. Su mirada se congeló en el par de témpanos que lucía desde hace un par de meses atrás. Sus bondadosos, topes y dulces ojos, esos que Annabeth bien conocía y con los que hace unos segundos despertó, se esfumaron. Ella no pudo leer su reacción. Desde que le conocía, bastaba verle a la cara, para saber que se tramaba. Pero ahora le parecía imposible, y tenía la desesperante sensación de estar hablando con alguien totalmente distinto al Percy que conoció cuatro años atrás.

– La tormenta eléctrica que Thalía provocó, obligó a detenerse a unos cuantos autos que pasaban por la carretera, entre ellos, una ambulancia vacía del hospital St. Luke –Annabeth siguió –Que es uno de los templos de Apolo.

– ¿Saben que somos semidioses? – inquirió, con la mirada, ahora, perdida en el ventanal a su izquierda, como si esperase que algo cruzara por allí.

– Sí, aunque Nico nos aseguró que son mortales, son inofensivos. Ellos intentaron curarte pero…– Annabeth suspiró – La ponzoña que tenía la espada, no es la típica del Inframundo, viene de más _abajo_…

El gorgoreo de agua pareció aumentar en frecuencia, cortando el silencio en el aire.

–Del Tártaro –atinó Percy con voz inexpresiva. Annabeth asintió, aunque él ni siquiera le veía.

–Pudieron estabilizarte solamente con una solución parecida al agua de mar –en el momento que ella lo dijo, él se volvió hacia sí mismo. El extraño burbujeo que escuchaba, provenía de lo que no era exactamente una cama: estaba dentro de una caja de cristal con un bajo nivel de agua fluyendo, lo suficiente para cubrirlo hasta el abdomen. Sobre su cuerpo, una manta inusualmente seca lo cubría, simulando estar reposado en una cama y no en una tina de agua.

– El agua es lo único que ha podido cerrar la herida, pero no curarla. Tu cuerpo aún sigue intoxicado con ponzoña, al parecer, está alimentándose de ti. Así que vas a …

– Voy a, ¿qué? –Percy clavo su vista en ella, taladrándola y obligándola a continuar.

– Vas a necesitar la ayuda de un dios. Y no de cualquier dios…

El silencio se instaló. Él volvía a perderse en el burbujeo del agua y lo vio tensar su mandíbula. Annabeth pensó que nunca había deseado tanto saber que pasaba por la mente de Percy.

–Tienen que seguir –pronunció mecánicamente.

–Pero Percy, ésta misión…–

–Sigan al Olimpo. Llegarán más rápido sin mí.

– La misión requería de ustedes tres –Annabeth no se percató que la conversación comenzaba a subir de volumen.

– ¡La misión está hecha! –Percy usaba su voz autoritaria, aquella que él no sabía que poseía, y que le daba ese aire de poder digno de ser un hijo de Poseidón.

–No vamos a dejarte aquí –ella susurró apenas –tú, más que nadie, necesita llegar al Olimpo. Si no, tú…

–Aún queda medio país por cruzar. Pueden tomar un vuelo ahora y llegar a Nueva York antes de que amanezca –Annabeth creyó comprender por un segundo, la línea de pensamientos de Percy. Sin él evitando volar, regresar a Nueva York era juego de niños. Y por alguna razón, él tenía el hábito de cargar con la culpa de las cosas: creía estar arriesgándolos más a viajar por tierra. Pero desde que salieron de Las Vegas, Annabeth sospechaba que la misión no trataba solamente de extracción de información. Era algo más.

–Vamos a seguir juntos, yo no te voy a abandonar.

– No necesito que nadie me proteja –su voz estaba inyectada de una inusual amargura.

– ¿Es enserio? – Ella lo observó, incrédula – Percy: acabas de darnos un susto de muerte. Estuvimos a punto de perderte en Utah, y aún no estás…

– No lo entiendes – la cortó.

– Entender ¿qué?

Percy la barrió con una mirada tan cargada de rencor, que Annabeth sintió como algo dentro de sí se rompió. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Por qué no confiar en ella? Él se había creado una coraza impenetrable, quizá para no ser herido, pero igualmente, no ser ayudado. Y la hacía sentirse miserablemente impotente y furiosa.

– ¿CUÁL ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA? –Annabeth se levantó de su silla, espetándole en la cara toda la frustración provocada por las últimas semanas de su aislamiento. Él no huiría esta vez.

– Déjame solo.

O quizá sí. Annabeth abrió la boca para protestar.

– ¡Vete! – él apretaba tan fuerte sus puños que podía ver sus nudillos blancos. Y ella sintió como si la hubiese abofeteado. Se guardó las lágrimas y en silencio, camino hasta la puerta. Se detuvo de espaldas a él, templando el huracán de emociones en su interior.

– No sé cuál es tu problema, pero lo que sea que te esté pasando, no te da el derecho de comportarte como un idiota.

Y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejándolo hundido en su propio mar personal de problemas.

.0.0.0.

De no haber regresado en ese instante, Thalía juraría que se hubiese vuelto loca, con un Nico caminando de un lado a otro en la sala de espera. Annabeth alcanzó la estación de enfermeras con sus puños flanqueándola, y se derrumbó en el sillón golpeando los descansabrazos con furia.

– Ya despertó, ¿no? – le inquirió Thalía mientras que Nico detenía su marcha y volvía con ellas.

Annabeth asintió, contrayendo su rostro en dolor. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y Thalía sabía a quién ameritarle el acto.

– Oh…ese _cabeza de alga_ me va a escuchar – masculló Thalía.

– ¡No! Está bien, déjalo – Annabeth la detuvo justo cuando se incorporaba.

– ¿Segura?

– No tiene caso –Annabeth suspiró, derrotada.

– Hey Annabeth, ¿Annie? –Thalía tomó las manos de la rubia entre las suyas – Escucha, tienes que recordarte algo. Primer hecho trascendental: Percy Jackson es un idiota.

Annabeth embozó una sonrisa triste y asintió.

– Segundo hecho trascendental: Lo que le pasó a Percy en Utah, y respaldándome en el punto anterior–habló rápidamente Thalía– no es culpa tuya.

Annabeth ensanchó su sonrisa. Ella seguía acogiéndola como hermana menor. Su carácter sobreprotector era muy parecido al de Percy, y le daba escalofríos siquiera compararlo. Solía pensar que Thalía era la analogía del hijo de Poseidón, en chica.

– Quiere que sigamos sin él –confesó sin ánimo.

Nico captó en el aire esas palabras, y se giró, desde su sillón. Llevaba varios minutos con la vista clavada al ventanal que mostraba el paisaje nocturno.

– ¿Algo más? – respondió sin inmutarse Thalía.

– Que volemos a Nueva York esta noche –añadió

Ella soltó una risa sarcástica. – Y, ¿quién lo puso a cargo de la misión?

Si. Ella sabía cómo reducir sus preocupaciones. Sentada allí frente a una Thalía relajada, con sus botas sobre la mesa de la sala de espera, las cosas no parecían ser tan dramáticas. Y se odiaba por dejarse ser tan _sentimental_, en cuanto a Percy se refería. Pero es que su recién adquirida actitud de _llanero solitario _le era preocupante. Thalía masculló bajo algo acerca de los hombres y el poder.

– Tenemos que encontrar la forma de llegar lo más rápido posible a Nueva York –informó a los demás.

– Tomemos un vuelo a Nueva York –lanzó al aire Thalía.

– Creo que… eso es lo mismo que Percy sugirió –Nico parecía cansado de la conversación.

– Lo sé, _genio_. Pero los cuatro. No tres –le corrigió ella.

– Él odia volar –añadió Annabeth –Teme que tu padre lo rostice con un rayo. Bien, con otro rayo más potente.

– Y ahora encuentro sus intenciones muy comprensibles. Él es el maldito problema en este momento –bufó la hija de Zeus.

Annabeth se cubrió la cara con las manos, agotada. _Aún queda medio país por cruzar_, resonó en su cabeza.

– Vamos Annabeth –le animó – Les salvamos el pellejo al Olimpo con la misión. No creo que quieran eliminarnos de regreso a casa.

– ¿Y si nos asaltan unos cuantos monstruos en el vuelo? No podemos arriesgar a más mortales con esto.

Thalía torció la boca, inconformé. Pero no refutó, sabía que era cierto. Su cuenta de desastres por misión ya estaba agotada.

– En eso estoy de acuerdo – soltó Nico. Ambas se volvieron hacia él – Nos siguen – susurró, de forma apenas audible.

Pero no fue hasta que Nico se incorporó lentamente desde el sofá del fondo y se escabulló lentamente hasta el ventanal, que Annabeth lo notó. Una serie de reflejos en el cielo, circulando sobre la proximidad de lo que pensó, era el parque local, ondulaban rítmicamente. La altura del edificio donde se encontraba les permitía divisar la extensión de la ciudad sin problemas. Era lo que Nico había observado con insistencia los últimos tres días.

– Ayer se estacionaron más allá del límite estatal – Nico se volvió con ella, provocándole escalofríos.

– ¿Desde cuándo?

Él trago saliva. – Desde que llegamos. Al principio pensé que se trataba de un helipuerto pero…

_Pero no se instala un helipuerto en medio de un parque civil_, pensó para ella.

– Percy tiene razón –Thalía fulminó a Nico apenas lo afirmó. – Tenemos que irnos ésta misma noche.

* * *

_Algunas referencias en el capítulo:_

_***RCP:** Reanimación cardiopulmonar. Un procedimiento de emergencia para salvar vidas que se utiliza cuando la persona ha dejado de respirar o el corazón ha cesado de palpitar._

_Lo sé. Dejé colgado el fic, pero este capítulo requería de sumo cuidado. No pretendía dejar las cosas tan fáciles. Así que, espero que haya valido la pena la espera. Las cosas no van a mejorar mucho. Sólo digo._

_De nuevo, gracias por sus reviews._


	6. VI: Una orden de papas fritas

_**Disclaimer:**__ Está demás decir que ningún personaje de Percy Jackson me pertenece. Sólo una historia para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. _

_**Summary:**__ Una misión simple hace surgir asuntos complicados. Quizá Percy no sea el héroe invencible que el creyó. Los dioses están más metidos en su vida de lo que él cree._

_Cronología:__ Después de "La batalla del Laberinto" y antes de "El último héroe del Olimpo" (Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo)._

* * *

**VI**

**Una orden de papas fritas.**

Azul. Más azul. Aún más mermelada de mora azul. La tercera porción sobre lo que solían ser unos panqueques calientes. Clavó el tenedor en un trozo, sin mucho entusiasmo. Lo cortó, _de nuevo_. En un trozo más pequeño. Otro más. Soltó los cubiertos hasta que los trozos se redujeron a una masa poco apetitosa y azul. Muy azul. Pero no probó bocado.

Annabeth lo espiaba con el rabillo del ojo. Llevaba ya más de quince minutos frente a su plato, comenzándola a exasperar. En condiciones normales, esos panqueques ya llevarían bastante tiempo haciendo camino en el sistema digestivo de Percy. Pero esas, no eran condiciones normales.

Lucía terriblemente mal.

Apenas los médicos lo retiraron de la cama de agua, el semblante de Percy se descompuso. Perdió el color y un par de grandes ojeras acentuaron el cuenco de sus ojos, luciendo moribundo, de tal forma que, junto a él, Nico ahora parecía un chico perfectamente saludable. Ya estaba advertido: tan rápido dejara de extraer energía del agua, el veneno comenzaría a alimentarse de él y el dolor volvería. Aunque de lo segundo, Annabeth no estaba muy segura. A él se le daba bien hacerse el fuerte y ocultar su debilidad. Otro odioso hábito. Así que no tenía forma de saber cómo se sentía, y nadie se atrevía a preguntárselo. O siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Cargaban con suficiente néctar y ambrosía para el viaje de vuelta, pero lamentablemente, Percy no podría consumirla hasta dentro de unos días más. Se le suministraron dosis peligrosas en su estancia en St. Luke para mantenerlo a raya, que ahora permitirse un poco más para sofocar el dolor, era una condena segura de muerte. Lo único que le quedaba, eran las dosis controladas de morfina que le proporcionaron a su salida de Kansas.

Ella se volvió a su café, sosteniéndolo con cuidado al sentir el jaloneo imprevisto del tren. La cuenta hacía atrás corría. Percy necesitaba llegar al Olimpo.

Y el resto, un milagro.

Thalía se esforzaba por mantenerlos juntos, pero era difícil cargar a un cuarto que se limitaba a gruñir en forma de respuesta. No cruzaron palabra desde su salida de Kansas. La hija de Zeus lo arrastró camino vuelta a casa, ignorando la resistencia de Percy a continuar. Annabeth no presenció el acto. Sólo intercambiaron tensas miradas cuando apareció en el vestíbulo del hospital, con una Thalía aún echando chispas.

Ahora sólo les quedaba salvar la distancia entre ellos y St. Louis a bordo del _Missouri River Runner*_. Su plan marcaba tomar pequeñas desviaciones entre tramos para perder su rastro, tomando rutas secundarias a Nueva York, evadiendo cualquier tipo de emboscada futura. Aunque, honestamente, ni siquiera estaban seguros de que era exactamente lo que les seguía. Annabeth clavo su vista en el paisaje a través de la ventanilla del vagón. En otras circunstancias, encontraría encantador el recorrido: el paisaje se fragmentaba en los follajes cobrizos de los cedros, como una vibrante postal de otoño. El avance del tren era sinuoso y relajante, recordándole lo cansada que se encontraba y seduciéndola hacia una profunda siesta.

Pero eso no era posible. Tenía que montar guardia permanente, y a su lado, Percy dejó de luchar contra los panqueques y se encogió sobre el asiento, recargando su cabeza en la ventana a su izquierda. Ella lo envidió un poco. Si no fuera por su pálido semblante y una ligera capa de sudor frío, él parecería la comodidad personificada. Suspiró cansada y se incorporó, dispuesta a cubrir la siguiente ronda de vigilancia por los vagones, pero el ligero jalón de su chaqueta la llamó. Giro sobre sí misma para encontrarse con el inexpresivo semblante de Nico di Angelo.

– Iré yo.

– Aún nos quedan tres horas de camino, puedes ir después de mí .

– Intercambiemos – le propuso, echándole un vistazo rápido al bulto inmóvil junto a ella – Tú…tú descansa.

Le hubiese gustado protestar, pero su cuerpo gritaba por una buena siesta, así que se limitó a asentir. El hijo de Hades desapareció en el fondo del vagón. Ella siguió su figura hasta que desapareció de su vista. Le echó un vistazo de nuevo a Percy, que ya se encontraba con un hilillo de baba trazando camino por su mejilla. Se mordió el labio pensando en lo estúpidamente tierno que era aquello, antes de irse a tumbar al asiento del frente, junto a Thalía.

– ¿Y bien? – le inquirió ella.

– ¿Qué pasa? – dijo acomodándose en su asiento.

– ¿Te ha dicho algo? –le lanzó señalando con la cabeza al chico que dormía profundamente frente a ellas.

– Nada nuevo, luego de…tú sabes, Kansas –suspiró, agotada.

Thalía torció su boca, asintiendo.

– Annie –le murmuró ella con la vista perdida en el paisaje – en el hospital, ¿qué fue lo que…

La pregunta se desvaneció y se perdió en el silencio. Muy en el fondo no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. No es que fuera una cuestión complicada, en realidad, era bastante simple si lo veía con la cabeza fría. El problema era que había dejado de pensar en frío desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, si a Percy se refería.

– Al parecer, él tenía la absurda idea de que yo no podría entender sus razones para que continuáramos sin él –escupió al fin.

– Bueno, no es que sea la persona más brillante –le sugirió Thalía. – Pero, comienzo a creerte que todo _esto_ no es normal.

– ¿Todo _esto_?

– Si, esto de ser más idiota de lo de costumbre– masculló.

– Le pregunté… –soltó una risa amarga – quizá no de la mejor forma, pero, quería saber qué es lo que le ocurre.

– ¿Te lo ha dicho? – Thalía se giró hacía ella.

Annabeth le negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Recuerdas la última vez que hablaste con él? –soltó Thalía en un murmullo. Ella frunció el entrecejo ante la pregunta.

– ¿Civilizadamente?

– Civilizadamente.

Ella rememoró hasta meses atrás, los días posteriores a la Batalla del Laberinto. Fue cuando comenzó a tener largas y profundas conversaciones con él, que no le hacían honor a aquel apodo suyo de _Sesos de Alga_. Ahora aquellos días le parecían tan lejanos. No se percató de la sonrisa triste que dejó escapar al recordarlo.

– Él hablaba… –se aclaró la voz, y siguió en un susurro perdida en el paisaje – me preguntaba mucho cómo imaginaba mi vida si no fuese una semidiosa. Pensaba mucho en lo que podría ser de su vida si no existiera la profecía y…– ella se detuvo en seco un instante – pero supongo que era por _ella_.

Thalía escudriñaba a Percy al otro lado del vagón, perdida en sus pensamientos. Ya no le miraba con recelo, su expresión se tornaba ¿compasiva?

– ¿Rachel? – indagó saliendo se su trance.

La referencia de Rachel Elizabeth Dare flotó en el aire, tensándolo. Recordaron los efectos que aquella mortal tenía sobre Percy y como el tema seguía siendo delicado para la hija de Atenea. Annabeth se limitó a asentir dolorosamente, dirigiendo sus pensamientos a un lugar ya conocido. La idea de aquella pelirroja con el hijo del dios del mar inevitablemente, le afectaba.

Ambas se fundieron en silencio. Fue así, pensativas y perdidas en ellas mismas que les encontró Nico, al regresar de su guardia. Apenas Annabeth lo vio, se incorporó decidida a cumplir su turno.

– Nada extraño, por el momento –señaló Nico, aún observando furtivamente a Percy.

**0.0.0**

En cuanto comenzaron a perder velocidad, sintió un nuevo golpe de adrenalina que le recobró los sentidos. El vagón se despejó entre masas de turistas curiosas de recorrer la ciudad. Mantuvieron su posición para asegurarse de que el lugar se vaciara y poder pasar desapercibidos. Examinaron, uno a uno, a cada viajero que descendía sobre la plataforma, esperando no ser seguidos. La plataforma ofrecía un paso a cubierto hasta el edificio central, el cual, se desarrollaba a modo de puente, salvando la altura de las vías hasta llegar a la autopista.

El viento jugueteó entre las copas de los árboles. El silencio los asoló. Sus pasos sonaban imprecisos, dudosos. Thalía fue la última en bajar del vagón. El traqueteo de la máquina del tren ahogó el silencio unos segundos, mientras la firme flecha en su arco recorría todas las visuales posibles. Suspiró al liberar la tensión de la cuerda y guardar tras de sí su arco.

– Despejado, andando – ordenó sin mucho rodeo al resto.

La estación ya se encontraba vacía cuando escucharon el tironeo de los vagones alejarse. Se encontraban en los suburbios de St. Louis, donde los límites del estacionamiento de la estación abrazaban el bosque junto a ellos. La hija de Zeus se preparó para articular sus inquietudes, pero un par de pasos firmes siguiéndola la acallaron. Annabeth fue la primera en girar sobre sus talones hacia el acceso.

– Olvidaron su orden – chilló con una vocecilla la camarera del vagón de la cafetería. Era apenas más alta que Thalía, y su cabello castaño ondulado se alborotaba de tal manera que simulaba unos centímetros más. Cargaba con una charola bien firme a la altura de su hombro, y una placa que presumía su nombre - _Hallie _-, que brilló de forma inusual.

– No pedimos nada más – bufó Thalía, volviéndose con ella.

– ¡Oh! Sí que lo han hecho – _Hallie_ encogió su cara en un gesto de lamento exagerado. Annabeth advirtió a Nico arrastrándose sinuosamente junto a ella, y sus músculos se tensaron. Apenas se atrevió a mirarle de reojo y con un furtivo gesto, el chico le señaló observar con más cuidado. Ella escudriñó la figura de la camarera, hasta que sus ojos alcanzaron a advertirle sobre sus particulares piernas.

– Thalía.

– Espera – ella se adelantó hacia la camarera – ¿Qué olvidamos?

– Una orden de papas fritas – la voz de la camarera se engrosó como un profundo ronquido, y fue lo único que necesitaron para desenfundar sus armas. Los sentidos de Annabeth se agudizaron y sintió su pulso acelerarse bajo su piel, deliberando entre el terror y la furia.

– Es una lástima que desperdicien lo que, quizá sea, su última cena – ronroneó la _empusa_, sin moverse ni un centímetro de su lugar.

– No estés tan segura de ello – Annabeth se sobresaltó al escuchar a Percy junto a ella. _Contracorriente_ brillaba en su mano, pero su brazo estaba inusualmente más bajo de su posición acostumbrada, como si le costara sostener el peso de su propia espada.

– ¡Miren nada más quien sigue aquí! Percy Jackson. Te creía en el Inframundo – los ojos de _Hallie_ se estrecharon, y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro – Aunque, por lo que veo, no estás tan lejos de estarlo–

No era difícil averiguarlo, bastaba mirarle: estaba débil y moribundo. Si quería adelantar movimientos y sorprenderle atacándola, el hecho que ella conociera sus condiciones no ayudaba a su causa.

– Lamento decirte que no te daré la satisfacción. Verás, no eres precisamente, el primer engendro que en la semana, ha intentado asesinarme –le lanzó, intentando ganarse tiempo.

– ¿Qué aún no lo sabes, Percy Jackson? – le sonrió.

– ¿Saber qué? –escupió él, exasperado.

– Que hay cosas peores que la muerte –la _empusa_ arrastró sus palabras, y Annabeth juraría que pudo escuchar como el alma se le desplomó hasta el suelo. Nico gruñó, incómodo. Thalía retrocedió hasta alcanzarlos, y bastó un intercambio rápido de miradas y un ligero gesto para comprender el plan.

Uno. _Egida_ se desplegó frente a ellos, ocultándolos. Dos. Una daga se empuñó tras el escudo, conteniendo la respuesta al ataque. Tres. Un tajo de acero estigio se materializó tras la _empusa_, rozándole peligrosamente. Sólo tres segundos bastaron para que tres semidioses le rodearan. La _empusa_ se tensó y lentamente viró hacía cada uno de ellos. Su boca se plegó en una sonrisa enfermiza hasta que volvió sobre sí, y reaccionó ante el detalle.

– ¿Jackson? – inquirió, furiosa. Mantuvieron sus armas en alto, sin inmutarse – ¿A dónde se fue?

– ¿Muy rápido para ti? – sugirió Thalía. La camarera le ignoró.

– ¡No podrás ocultarte de mí, hijo de Poseidón! – rugió.

– Malas noticias: ya lo hizo – le espetó ella.

La camarera gimió de rabia y se congeló en un gesto indescriptible. Nadie se atrevió a moverse, mientras la camarera parecía captar algo con su olfato. Una sonrisa lobuna cambió su gesto.

– ¡Bah! Griegos, con el tiempo, se vuelven predecibles –tarareó la _empusa_, antes de que un tajo de acero estigio le rozara de nuevo por la espalda. Ella amagó contra Nico mostrándole una vista perfecta de su salvaje dentadura, aprisionándole el cuello con sus garras. Una flecha que cruzó con exactitud entre el casi inexistente espacio que separaba la dentadura de la empusa y el cuello de Nico, la obligó a alejarse del semidiós.

– Un paso más y te regalo un boleto de vuelta al Tártaro –le amenazó Thalía. _Hallie_ le sonrió, divertida.

– Ni un solo movimiento, diosecillos –el rugido llegó de unos metros más al fondo, en el estacionamiento. Los tres semidioses giraron sobre sí para ver a una segunda _empusa_, ataviada con el uniforme de camarera también y cargado junto a ella a Percy. Le aprensaba las manos en la espalda y jalaba su cabeza hacia atrás, obligándole a mirar.

– Ni siquiera lo piensen, si es que quieren que el hijo del mar, siga con vida.

Antes de que alguno pudiese reaccionar, la primera _empusa _ se abalanzó contra Thalía, desarmándola y sometiéndola en el suelo.

– ¡Thalía! – chilló Annabeth, pero desde el suelo, la hija de Zeus le envió una severa mirada instándola a atacar. Sintió como la espalda de Nico se encontró con la suya, como un aviso de que la configuración de la batalla debía de cambiar.

– De nada les servirá cargarse con los hijos de Poseidón y de Zeus, si dejan escapar al de Hades –negoció, intentando sonar más segura.

– ¿De qué hablas, hija de Atenea? –silbó _Hallie_.

– El hijo de Hades es el más poderoso de los tres….

– ¡¿QUÉ?! –vociferaron Thalía y Percy al unísono. Nico se giró hacia ella, alarmado, pero bastó conectar sus miradas un instante para que comprendiera a lo que iba. Realmente ese chico era listo.

– El Olimpo las ha engañado haciéndoles creer que Percy es el héroe. Lo que quieren es ocultar al hijo del inframundo – continuó ella, bajo la mirada incrédula del resto – Si…si matan a Percy –se atragantó en medio de la frase, pero mantuvo la compostura para continuar – No les servirá de nada, porque es el hijo de Hades quien está destinado a salvar al Olimpo.

La primera _empusa_ la examinó. Una tensa calma se instaló en la plataforma. Sabía que no era la mejor coartada ingeniada, pero era lo que había. Rezó en silencio que aquellos seres infernales se tragaran aquella farsa. Nico podía apañárselas para escapar, pero lamentablemente, Percy, no.

–Gracias por la información, niña de Atenea –profirió _Hallie_. Ella se sintió liberarse – Nos aseguraremos de que no sufras mucho cuando terminemos contigo.

Su mandíbula se desencajó.

– Pero…

– No nos interesa quien salvará el Olimpo –la interrumpió _Hallie_ –Sólo queremos la recompensa. Y pagan muy bien por cualquiera de estos tres, así que, nos llevamos el paquete completo.

Una carcajada grave cruzó a sus espaldas y cuando giró, un Nico desarmado, era sometido por una rubia guía turística. Una tercera _empusa_. El cerebro de Annabeth se volcó en la desesperación: tres a uno. Un movimiento, palabra o gesto equivocado, y no volvería a ver a sus amigos. Cerró los ojos, al borde del colapso. Un silbido rompió en el aire, y creyó reconocer el sonido de piel abriéndose. Abrió los ojos ahogándose en pánico. Se encontró con las _empusas_ desvaneciéndose en polvo dorado, con una larga flecha clavada justo en entre sus ojos. Giró buscando el origen de las flechas, sobresaltándose al escuchar a Thalía ahogar un grito tras ella.

– M-mi Señora…

* * *

_Referencias…_

_**Missouri River Runner:**__ es un tren de ruta de pasajeros que corre entre St. Louis y Kansas City, Missouri._

_Unos años después, lo sé. Así que les debía, al menos, un capítulo largo._

_Sin más, agradecerles los reviews y que sigan al pendiente de la historia. Ustedes son los mejores. _

_Creo que ya tuvimos mucho de Annabeth por hoy. Así que…ya nos veremos el próximo capítulo._


	7. VII: Zona de cacería

_**Disclaimer:**__ Está demás decir que ningún personaje de Percy Jackson me pertenece. Sólo una historia para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. _

_**Summary:**__ Una misión simple hace surgir asuntos complicados. Quizá Percy no sea el héroe invencible que el creyó. Los dioses están más metidos en su vida de lo que él cree._

_Cronología:__ Después de "La batalla del Laberinto" y antes de "El último héroe del Olimpo" (Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo)._

* * *

**VII**

**Zona de cacería.**

Incluso antes que las _empusas_ se desintegraran en polvo dorado, atravesadas por flechas de plata con una perfecta puntería, Thalía estaba segura de que no estaban del todo solos, al arribar en St. Louis. La presencia de las cazadoras cerca, fue la válvula de alivio al ser emboscados por las camareras infernales. Pero tan pronto su cerebro regresó a trabajar con cordura, la presencia de Artemisa le pesó a sus hombros. No eran buenas noticias.

– M-mi Señora –clamó apenas con un hilo de voz.

Las cazadoras mantuvieron su posición, como si esperasen un ataque en respuesta. Artemisa apareció tras de un par de cazadoras que observaban a Nico como si este fuera un vagabundo o algo repugnante.

– ¿Estás bien? –Annabeth se acercó a ella, aún agitada por el ataque. Se limitó a asentir, nerviosa. Su amiga se giró hacia las cazadoras. Eran no más de una docena. Thalía desconoció un par de rostros entre ellas. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese reclutado tan rápido?

– ¿Cómo nos encontraron? –se adelantó Annabeth. Artemisa la escudriño con la mirada antes de responder.

– Tenéis un fuerte rastro tras vosotros –le espetó Artemisa, con un timbre de reproche en su voz. –Llevamos días tras una pista de monstruos que nos han guiado hasta aquí.

– Pero Olimpo prohibió a los dioses intervenir en ésta búsqueda –replicó Annabeth.

– Los asuntos entre mis cazadoras y yo no son de incumbencia del Olimpo –lanzó en tono severo Artemisa – Yo puedo hablar con mi lugarteniente cuando me venga en gana.

Thalía sintió la mirada de la diosa taladrándole, insistente. Incómoda, desvió su vista hasta el fondo del estacionamiento, de donde Percy se acercaba a trompicones. Lucía notoriamente molesto y seguro tenía que ver con el viaje exprés por las sombras, cortesía de Nico. Le reclamaría por alejarlo de la emboscada, pero en ese momento, era el menor de sus problemas. No podía darse el lujo de lidiar con sus rabietas mientras eran perseguidos por monstruos que reclamaban su sangre.

– Phoebe –la chica apareció al llamado de la diosa –Informaros a las demás, ésta noche acamparemos aquí.

Podría llevar un año siendo cazadora, pero, siendo honesta, le seguía maravillando la organización y eficiencia de ese club de chicas milenario del cual ahora formaba parte. Cada cazadora ejercía su labor, como un engrane de un reloj bien afinado. Establecieron su perímetro unos kilómetros dentro del bosque a las afueras de St. Louis. Cuando volvió en sí, ya estaba caminando entre las plateadas tiendas, tras Artemisa, con el ocaso tras su espalda.

Reconoció la tienda de la diosa. Estuvo allí cientos de veces, como su lugarteniente, pasaba más tiempo dentro de aquella tienda que en la suya .Sólo que ésta vez, el aire parecía más pesado, más denso. El calor proveniente de la chimenea central le impregnó.

– No pareces muy complacida por verme – lanzó Artemisa apenas estuvieron a solas.

– No esperaba verle hasta terminar la misión –sopesó ella. La diosa no se inmutó – Gracias por la intervención, aunque Annabeth estaba a punto de resolverlo.

– Me parecía que no era así –sentenció con severidad. Thalía sabía que la diosa de la caza solía ser exigente y disciplinada, aunque admitía que la cosa no les iba fatal antes de su llegada. Quizá sí necesitaban una mano, pero aún sin ella…

– Tuvimos algunos inconvenientes en el camino, quizá eso tenga que ver con el rastro del que hablaba.

– No estoy aquí sólo para hablaros de monstruos –espetó ella, deteniéndose ante la idea –no sólo los de ese tipo, al menos.

Tal vez era su imaginación, pero el crispar de la chimenea parecía sonar más fuerte de lo normal. Contuvo la respiración hasta que la diosa volvió a hablar:

– Como quizá ya es de vuestro entendimiento, os mantengo en especial cuidado y atención –la diosa se incorporó para dar una pequeña caminata. Si su objetivo era crisparle los nervios, lo estaba logrando –incluso cuando se ven obligadas a cumplir misiones…personales.

– Y me siento honrada por ello, mi Señora, pero… – la diosa levantó su mano para acallarla.

– No sólo cuando vuestra integridad física peligra, sino también, cuando vuestro corazón os tienta a abandonar el juramento –Artemisa se volvió con ella, y no tuvo que darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Thalía se paralizó, aun con la frente en alto, apenas conteniendo su pesar.

–Thalía, debéis comprender una sola cosa: os tengo especial aprecio, sobre todas las demás. Y no tiene relación alguna con quien sea vuestro padre. – La diosa se colocó frente a ella, sosteniendo una dura mirada –Veo valentía en vos. Sois noble y valoras la vida de quienes amas sobre todo. Vuestro corazón es puro. No deseas ver sufrir a los vuestros, pero eso no implica que tengáis que sacrificar vuestro propio destino por salvar de la soledad a un pobre crío del inframundo.

El estómago de Thalía se encogió, como si acabase de recibir una sentencia declarándola culpable.

– Sólo trato de ser amable con él –se excusó.

Artemisa le observo, compasiva, pero aún renuente.

– Sois libre de elegir, sólo os pido que seas sabía. – sentenció la diosa. Thalía asintió, apenas consciente de sí misma y su ahogada mueca de dolor.

– Lo seré, mi Señora, lo seré.

Artemisa asintió, complacida, aunque sus ojos aun reflejaban preocupación. Thalía sabía que el tema no quedó zanjado del todo.

– En lo que respecta a vuestra misión –retomó, irguiéndose y dirigiéndose hacia el portal de la tienda – Me temo que habéis omitido algunos detalles.

– ¿Detalles? –reparó Thalía.

– Me sorprende, estando con vos una hija de la sabiduría, pero supongo que es ajeno a la naturaleza de vuestro objetivo – la diosa hablaba pausadamente, como quien no quiere tocar el tema.

– Creo que no estoy entendiendo.

La diosa levanto su cabeza, en un gesto orgulloso, como un rey disfrutando de la vista de su ciudad.

– Sois una cazadora. Tenéis que razonar como tal – ronroneó Artemisa. Aparentemente parecía disfrutar la confusión de su lugarteniente.

– Es como si nosotros fuésemos los cazadores, ¿cierto? Todo esto de la búsqueda –apostó ella.

Artemisa le negó.

– Lejos. Aún estáis lejos. Ese chico, Percy Jackson, me agrada. Y sin embargo, allá, mientras cada minuto su corazón es consumido, sólo puedo apostar a que mi mejor cazadora, le ayude.

Los dioses y sus rodeos. Todo era innecesariamente entramado, rebuscado. ¿Por qué no podían dar respuestas concretas? Thalía no tenía mucha paciencia para los dilemas. Ella no era Annabeth. Sin embargo, se obligó a si misma a trabajar en ello.

_Las Vegas._

_Licántropos._

_Utah._

_Dracaenas._

_Kansas._

_Empusas._

_Por todos los dioses_, pensó. Algo de ella se aclaró, como si siempre hubiese estado allí, demasiado obvio para creerlo. Demasiado sencillo para suponerlo. Era lo que el subconsciente le había estado gritando toda la semana.

– Esto no es una búsqueda, es una cacería –concluyó en un susurro, con la vista perdida en el paisaje nocturno – No somos los cazadores. Somos las presas.

Artemisa se dibujó una sonrisa imperceptible para ella.

– Recuerda que un buen cazador liquida a su presa si las condiciones se lo permiten –dictó con severidad – Pero si la presa es más fuerte, ágil y supera las capacidades del cazador, éste se verá obligado a debilitarle y controlarle, hasta que asestar el golpe final, no sea un riesgo para sí mismo.

Los ojos de la diosa brillaron como llamaradas a la luz de la luna. Thalía se congeló, como un cielo gris amenazante de tormenta. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Antes de aquella conversación, la búsqueda era sólo un camino lleno de obstáculos. Ahora no podía decirlo más. El instinto le gritaba que echara a correr hacia la tienda de los chicos, allá, al otro lado del río.

Thalía sopesó sus opciones. Con un Percy agonizante y un par de semidioses agotados, sus posibilidades no eran mucho mejores. Tomarse esa noche les ayudaría a reconsiderar sus planes. El peligro de marchar en ese momento, no valía la pena por el poco tiempo que podían ganarse.

– Veo que has logrado comprender –soltó satisfecha, Artemisa.

– Sigue sin cambiar el objetivo –concluyó ella

– Pero cambiará la estrategia –dijo Artemisa.

– Necesitamos llegar al Olimpo –insistió Thalía, rozando en un ruego.

– Me temo que eso no implicará necesariamente, salvar la vida de Percy Jackson –canturreó la diosa.

– Creo que eso es parte de nuestro objetivo.

– ¿Confían la vida de un semidiós a la voluntad de un olímpico? –inquirió Artemisa, sorprendida.

Thalía articuló, incrédula.

–Eh…sí. Es la idea.

Artemisa suspiró. ¿La aflicción era parte de la gamma de sentimientos de un dios? Thalía apostó en ese momento, que así era.

– No es mi intensión desconsolaros, pero, la ponzoña que ahora habita el cuerpo del hijo de Poseidón, no está dentro de los dominios de mi hermano, si a ello apuestan.

– P-pero Apolo…

– No soy una experta en el campo, sólo me baso en las leyes que rigen la naturaleza. Si proviene del reino de Hades, sólo responderá a las órdenes de un solo dios.

Una corriente de aire gélido se coló al interior de la tienda. La calma en el campamento de las cazadoras de pronto le pareció una broma. El camino que una vez, creyeron los llevaría a salvar sus vidas, ahora les condenaba. El tiempo se agotaba. Pero eran semidioses, las probabilidades nunca se inclinaban a su favor.

– Elijo creer –rompió el silencio Thalía – Antes me ha dicho, que soy libre de elegir. Y elijo creer. Creer que vamos a lograrlo. Creer que el plan funcionará.

Artemisa le escudriñó, con reserva.

– Respeto vuestra búsqueda. Y respeto vuestra elección. Ésta noche os brindaré mi protección, y mañana os aseguraré un tramo de camino seguro. Pero es todo lo que os puedo ofrecer. –sentenció, saliendo de la tienda.

Fuera, el clima pareció sincronizarse con la diosa. El viento se tornó violento. Thalía pudo apreciar el campamento como una vieja fotografía: congelado en el tiempo. Siempre luciría así, como un puñado de ínfimas lámparas a la luz de la luna. Se percató de la variante rota esa noche. Una tienda se asentaba al otro lado del río, excluida del conjunto.

Allá, contra el reflejo de la noche, una figura se incorporó del río. El corazón le dio un vuelco, y tuvo que recordarse que Artemisa seguía allí, a unos pasos de ella.

– Podéis ir a descansar, aún tengo un asunto pendiente ésta noche –Artemisa se alejó a paso ligero. La figura al otro lado del río se paralizó, como si esperara de antemano a la diosa. Tuvo que conformarse con observar al par de siluetas acercarse. Suspiró. Supo que, desde algún punto en el inframundo, Bianca continuaba velando por su hermano.

* * *

_Aún sigo viva, por sí alguno comenzaba a dudarlo. Este capítulo ha dado mucha batalla, pero era necesario. Si. Quizá la vida de Percy esté en otras manos._

_Para amenazas de muerte, comentarios, quejas o peticiones, dejen su review. No precisamente en ese orden. Saben que, igualmente, serán bien recibidos y agradecidos._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	8. VIII: Conserve la calma

_**Disclaimer:**__ Está demás decir que ningún personaje de Percy Jackson me pertenece. Sólo una historia para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. _

_**Summary:**__ Una misión simple hace surgir asuntos complicados. Quizá Percy no sea el héroe invencible que el creyó. Los dioses están más metidos en su vida de lo que él cree._

_Cronología:__ Después de "La batalla del Laberinto" y antes de "El último héroe del Olimpo" (Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo)._

* * *

**VIII**

**Conserve la calma.**

El ruido de su marcha rompía el silencio del bosque. En el cielo, el sol apenas comenzaba a cobrar fuerza y la humedad afloraba, espesando el aire y sofocándole los pulmones. Partieron del campamento de las cazadoras apenas el alba comenzó a vislumbrar en el horizonte. Bajo la mirada de Annabeth, Thalía se despidió del grupo y Artemisa con un frío gesto. Ella se reservó su conversación con la diosa para sí al volver a la tienda. Sabía que debía guardarse la información si quería mantener el ánimo del grupo –si es que eso podía aplicar a Percy-, pero Annabeth no dejaba de cuestionarle, y no tardaría mucho en descifrarlo.

Nico era el único que no parecía mostrar interés alguno por la razón de la visita de Artemisa. Él tendría en ese momento sus propios asuntos. El incómodo sentimiento de que Nico sabía más de lo que aparentaba, volvió a asaltarla. Intentó alejar cualquier pensamiento cercano al hijo de Hades, pero entre más lo intentaba, menos se veía capaz.

Y además, estaba Percy. Algo dentro de sí, se desgarraba solo con verle. Su estado empeoraba cada vez más rápido. Sus mejillas comenzaban a hundirse en su rostro de forma enfermiza. Cada día parecía costarle más cosas tan simples como mantenerse de pie. Sintió su boca secarse tan solo recordar la conversación con Artemisa.

_¿Confían la vida de un semidiós a la voluntad de un Olímpico?_

Volvió a sentirse ridiculizada por el simple hecho de tener esperanza. Pero debía tenerla. Su instinto de supervivencia de semidiós así se lo exigía. Tras de ella, Percy se esforzaba por seguir el ritmo. Sabía que se guardaba cualquier muestra de cansancio y ni siquiera se quejaba, pero no dejaba de sentir cerca de él esa atmósfera de agonía que ahora cargaba. ¿Cómo podría mantenerle con vida para, si acaso su inocente fe acertaba, un dios le sanara? Concluyó de mejor manera, que cualquier interrogante de la misión quedaría despejada al regresar a casa. Así que dejó de lado sus dudas, y se enfocó en poner un pie delante del otro.

Irrumpieron en la profundidad del bosque y se dejaron guiar por el cauce del río. Se mantenían lejos de los claros para evitar ser detectados. Perder su rastro era una prioridad. Tan pronto lograran cruzar el parque estatal _Castlewood_, alcanzarían la interestatal 44 y se dirigirían a Indianápolis, retomando de allí su ruta hacia Nueva York. Avanzaban tan rápido sus piernas se lo permitían. Al parecer la protección de Artemisa funcionaba de maravilla, pues no encontraron señales de compañía no deseada en horas. Conforme el día avanzó, el bosque pareció espesarse. Los cantos de las aves y zumbidos de los insectos se apagaron. El silencio volvía incómoda la caminata, como si alguien estuviese asechándoles por allí.

– ¿Escucharon eso?

La voz de Annabeth vibró entre los árboles. Se detuvo apenas le escuchó. Nico y Thalía se inmovilizaron al instante, intentando detectar cualquier movimiento.

– Debió ser el viento. No hay más almas en kilómetros, más que nosotros.

– Gracias _Don Detector-de-vida-extraterrestre, _pero eso ya nos lo aseguró Artemisa hace horas.

– Sólo digo que no hay nada de qué preocuparse –alegó Nico.

– Justo como en el tren ¿cierto? Ningún peligro a bordo.

Nico enarcó una ceja ante el comentario, pero no replicó. Thalía se mordió la lengua. El chico no era culpable por sus estúpidos pensamientos de adolescente. Pero le irritaba que le repitiera lo que ya sabía, y siendo honesta, necesitaba alguien que no estuviese agonizando, para descargarse.

– Chicos – Annabeth seguía escudriñando las copas de los árboles. – Escuchen.

Ellos volvieron la vista también. Antes que siquiera sus sentidos mortales lo detectarán, sabía que estaba allí: el escalofrío se abrió paso en su columna vertebral, y la sofocante sensación de un observador invisible le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Mientras sus amigos seguían buscando entre el bosque, ella clavó su vista en las nubes. Comenzaban a agolparse inusualmente sobre sus cabezas.

– Siempre han estado allí.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar a Percy. Aprovechó la parada para echarse sobre un árbol. Lucía débil, y aquella frase salió entre el jadeo de su respiración.

– ¿También puedes sentirlo?

Percy asintió.

– Moviendo hilos. Todo este tiempo.

Thalía pasó saliva. ¿Sabía Percy de todo el timo que implicaba la misión? Se volvió hacia Annabeth y Nico, que se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharles, buscando dónde acampar. No necesitaban ser hijos de Zeus para saber que una tormenta se avecinaba.

– Intentarán capturarnos –se volvió con Percy – Detendré la tormenta.

– ¿Estás segura?

– Si –titubeó ella –será divertido.

Él sólo la miró. Thalía entendió en ese momento, que Percy sabía lo que era estar a cargo y proteger a sus amigos. Ser hijos de los Tres Grandes era igual que portar una marca permanente de liderazgo. No era que todos esperaran más de ellos. Tomar las riendas, en ellos, era natural.

Así que si detener una tormenta era necesario para asegurar la vida de sus amigos, lo haría.

O al menos, creyó que podría.

La velocidad del viento fue más rápida que ella. La temperatura descendió de golpe varios grados. Giró hacia el cielo de nuevo. El somnoliento sol de la tarde desapareció. Un embudo de viento comenzaba a formarse justo sobre sus cabezas.

– Percy –él apenas parecía escucharla –Ve con Annabeth y Nico. Que levanten la tienda y…

El rayo cayó antes de que siquiera pudiesen ponerse a salvo. El estrépito trueno los ensordeció unos segundos. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Nico caía inconsciente desde un abeto alto, varios metros delante de ella. El impacto los impulsó lejos, como una onda de fuerza, y a la llegada de un segundo rayo, ya había perdido de vista al resto de sus amigos. Una repentina tormenta barría entre latigazos de corrientes cualquier intento de incorporarse. Thalía sentía como el clima se resistía a su voluntad de controlarle, como tirar de una soga mientras alguien jalaba del otro extremo.

Buscó con desesperación a los demás, pero la lluvia torrencial apenas le permitía ver. Se aferró de unas cuantas raíces, resistiendo los golpes del viento. Creyó escuchar a Annabeth llamándole, una y otra vez a su derecha, luego a su izquierda, y otro par de veces más, a su derecha.

Entonces, el vórtice decidió absorberla, tal como si fuera una aspiradora gigante. Todo su cuerpo se paralizó al comenzar a ganar altura. Dos metros. Cuatro metros. Diez metros. El claro del bosque se difuminó mientras el torbellino le envolvía. Un par de risillas sobrehumanas pasaron junto a ella. Fue, entonces, consciente que mantenía cerrados los ojos como si le fuera la vida en ello. En contra de sus instintos, se obligó a abrir los ojos. Lo que contempló bajo sus pies le provocó nauseas: se encontraba muy por encima de la reserva, la cual se había reducido a una mancha verde.

_¿Aún no lo comprendes?_

Las palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza. La presión sobre sus pulmones la deslizaba de apoco a la inconciencia.

_Esto es más grande que tú, hija de Zeus._

"_No, no lo es."_

Las risas burlescas se intensificaron. Los espíritus del viento le mantenían dentro del vórtice. Tomó una bocanada de lo que fuera que hubiese a esa altura. En un acto final de valentía, presionó con toda su fuerza de voluntad a la tormenta. El clima cedió ante su deseo el tiempo suficiente para soltarle. Quizá luego lastimaría su ego, pero en ese momento, en caída libre, se dejó los pulmones en un grito. La inercia la dirigía directo al río. Ocultó su cabeza entre sus brazos, esperando un impacto que nunca llegó. El viento se detuvo y el silencio la rodeo.

– ¿Percy?

Flotaba dentro de una burbuja de oxígeno. Percy la atrajo hacia él y juntos salieron a la superficie, siendo empujados por dóciles corrientes hacía la orilla.

– ¿Sueles caer de esa manera?

– Solamente cuando los endemoniados espíritus del viento me atacan –dijo ella. Percy dibujó una sonrisa torpe antes de desplomarse. No tardó mucho en comenzar a roncar. Normalmente, él podría decidir mantenerse seco. Pero parecía que sus fuerzas solo le habían alcanzado para salvarle de la vida. Suspiró aliviada, agradeciendo tocar tierra firme de nuevo.

_No lo lograrás._

Ella abrió los ojos de inmediato. La voz, de nuevo. Intentó girar en busca del origen. Sus movimientos se ralentizaron, como si su cabeza pesara una tonelada.

_Luchas por causas perdidas._

Contempló un ave despegar cuadro por cuadro. Como una reproducción en cámara lenta. Un estallido, un pestañeo, y el ave se alejaba rápidamente.

– ¿Están bien? –Annabeth apareció detrás de ellos. Tenía varias magulladuras, y parecía haber perdido un duelo con algún campista de la cabaña de Démeter. Pero fuera de ello lucía intacta.

– Todo bien – Thalía parpadeó rápidamente para comprobar sus movimientos, ahora en velocidad normal – ¿Dónde está Nico? –preguntó con un involuntario tono de terror.

Apareció tras Annabeth. Cargaba con una pinta de acabar de despertarse de una buena siesta. Podría haber estado a punto de morir apenas medio minuto atrás, pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa boba al verlo.

– Se ha metido un buen golpe en la cabeza, y quizá necesite cuidarse el brazo unos días. Pero estamos bien.

– Con que eres de cabeza dura, eh – le lanzó Thalía –De buen cráneo, como buen hijo de Hades.

– Ni lo menciones – siseó Nico.

**.0.0.0.**

Horas después no podrían reír de su suerte. Averiguaron que el brazo de Nico estaba lo suficientemente fracturado como para ser sanado con néctar. El golpe en la cabeza, le había afectado el sentido del equilibrio, teniéndose que cuidarse de la gravedad cada tres pasos. Además, Percy seguía sin despertar. Dejaron de insistir cuando cayó el sol. No les gustaba la idea de retrasarse y quedarse una noche más allí, pero tuvieron que ceder al cansancio.

– Es un idiota.

– No tenías opción.

– Igualmente es un idiota –dijo Thalía – Lo de atraparme en el río, lo agotó demasiado.

– No es tu culpa, fue su decisión –añadió Annabeth, volviéndose a ver a Percy. Su rostro parecía más una hoja de papel. Si no fuera por el tímido subir y bajar de su respiración, cualquiera pensaría que estaba muerto.

– Hay algo que no cuadra –murmuró Annabeth. Su mirada se perdía en el cilindro de plata con el que jugueteaba, y que portaban desde Las Vegas.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Las _empusas_, ¿por qué los querían a ustedes, teniendo _esto_ con nosotros?

Sintió su mirada sobre sí. Annabeth sabía que ella lo sabía. O quizá no, aún.

– Es extraño, ¿no? –Alcanzó a coincidir – Tendremos que cuidarnos aún más de aquí en adelante.

Los tormentosos ojos grises de su amiga seguían puestos en ella. Podía escuchar sus pensamientos zumbar a toda velocidad en su mente.

– Montaré la primera guardia –murmuró nerviosa antes de salir de la tienda.

**.0.0.0.**

– ¿Thalía? – Ella se detuvo en seco – ¿Qué ocurre?

Se volvió sobre sus talones. Emergiendo desde las sombras del bosque, Nico le taladraba con la mirada, sus ojos eran perturbadores. La cabeza de Thalía aún palpitaba dolorosamente por la conversación con Annabeth. Por un segundo, se sintió tentada a contarle todo.

Luego de la subida imprevista a la estratósfera, fuera del control que solía tener sobre el clima, Thalía se sentía inquietantemente aterrada. Le arrastraron con tal facilidad que ni siquiera pudo oponer resistencia. La situación la superó. Así que no pudo evitar pensar en Percy. Su destino era más terrible que ser elevado varios kilómetros sobre la superficie terrestre. Sobre sus hombros descansaba el destino del Olimpo. Su pecho dolió de solo imaginar lo difícil que debería ser aquello para su amigo. En el fondo ella se sentía quizá, inequívocamente culpable por unirse a Artemisa y escapar de su destino, dejándole esa tarea a Percy. Tan fácil como: _Buena suerte, diviértete salvando al mundo mientras yo disfruto la inmortalidad_. Pero allí estaba. Enfrentándose a la misión sin replicar.

Y Nico parecía poder comprenderlo. Ambos cargaban con el nombre de sus padres a cuestas. Ambos vivían bajo la misma condena. Clavó su mirada en sus manos, sorprendiéndose al ver su mano aferrarse a la de ella. Los menudos dedos del hijo de Hades sujetaban suavemente su mano. Incluso en ese tímido contacto, podía distinguir lo frías y tersas que eran, contra su áspera piel marcada por la vida silvestre. Apenas proceso aquella imagen, Thalía se zafó de aquel contacto que parecía quemarle.

– Nada sólo…

Él estudió su rostro y abrió la boca para hablar, pero Thalía se le adelantó.

– No vueltas a tocarme –su voz salió más fría de lo que planeó. Nico asintió lentamente, con un aire de decepción en su rostro.

– ¿Algo más? –apuntó ella, cuando Nico no hizo gesto de retirarse.

– Yo… tienes que ver algo.

Se alejaron de la tienda, tomando la ruta de nuevo hacía el río. Thalía reconoció el sitio cuando llegó. El lodo aún conservaba sus siluetas marcadas, justo donde Percy y ella habían emergido un par de horas antes.

– ¿Y bien?

– Observa allí –Nico le señaló la marca que correspondía a la silueta de Percy. Thalía se inclinó sobre ella y la sangre se le heló. Una onda expansiva de vegetación muerta rodeaba la marca. La tierra se había secado y algunas grietas comenzaban a dibujarse.

– ¿Esto es?

– Lo conozco bien –soltó Nico –Es del inframundo.

– Está peor de lo que creíamos.

– En realidad, no es lo que parece –Nico se arrodilló junto a ella.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –inquirió ella entrecerrando los ojos.

– Los sanadores en Kansas nos aseguraron que era ponzoña del Tártaro –trazaba líneas al azar con sus dedos en la tierra seca – Piénsalo, ¿cuándo escuchaste de algún veneno que se alimente de la energía vital de un semidiós?

– No lo sé, tú eres el experto aquí –le espetó, manteniendo su distancia.

Nico torció la boca en una mueca.

– Hay algo en… en él, que no se siente bien –dijo al fin Nico.

– Wow, sí que eres observador. No lo hubiese imaginado.

Nico frotó su brazo fracturado – Sabes de lo que hablo.

– No, en realidad no –Thalía no entendía cómo un montón de vegetación podrida podía tener relación con la cura para Percy.

– Hay mucha angustia –Nico bajo la vista echándole una mirada triste a la silueta de Percy –Mucho dolor, y yo, yo puedo sentirlo. Y algo dentro de él lo está empeorando.

Abrió la boca para diferir, pero ella sabía perfectamente que era verdad. Artemisa le advirtió que lo que fuese que estuviese matando a Percy, no se encontraba en los dominios de su hermano. La pregunta que llevaba dándole vueltas desde entonces salió sin resistencia:

– ¿Podemos salvarle?

La mirada de Nico se oscureció.

– Tengo una teoría. No te va a gustar.

* * *

_Es muy probable que ustedes estén por allí leyendo BoO en estos momentos. Pero si son de ese 1% que sigue al pendiente de las actualizaciones de los fics en estos días, les agradezco seguir por acá._

_Nunca está de más agradecerles sus reviews, sugerencias, comentarios y observaciones._

_Si, muchos cabos sueltos. No los olvido. Todo a su tiempo. _

_Hasta la próxima._


	9. IX: Ruta de evacuación

_**Disclaimer:**__ Está demás decir que ningún personaje de Percy Jackson me pertenece. Sólo una historia para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. _

_**Summary:**__ Una misión simple hace surgir asuntos complicados. Quizá Percy no sea el héroe invencible que el creyó. Los dioses están más metidos en su vida de lo que él cree._

_Cronología:__ Después de "La batalla del Laberinto" y antes de "El último héroe del Olimpo" (Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo)._

* * *

**IX**

**Ruta de evacuación.**

– Es por allí.

– Seguro, si quisiéramos volver a St. Louis. La interestatal está por allá.

– Ese es el camino largo, saldremos más pronto si vamos por allí.

– ¿Disculpa? Soy cazadora. Sé lo que hago.

Nico rodó los ojos.

– Lo que digas, _niña exploradora_.

– ¡¿Qué has dicho?! –Thalía lo fulminó con la mirada.

– Vamos chicos, sigamos por el camino que conoce Thalía. Es más seguro –Nico encogió los hombros. La última palabra siempre la tendría Annabeth. La voz de la sabiduría, al fin y al cabo.

El ligero gesto de satisfacción de Thalía le provocó escalofríos. Viró hacia Nico, que les seguía sin mucho ánimo. La idea de que estaba perdiéndose algo que sucedía entre ellos dos, la abrumó. Annabeth sabía que algún asunto le escondían. Luego de la visita de Artemisa, y esa furtiva excursión con Nico en el bosque, Thalía parecía andar con más cuidado.

Esa mañana de viernes, el bosque amaneció con una espesa niebla. Dos veces se encontraron dando vueltas en círculos, y durante una hora caminaron en la dirección equivocada. Si el paso por el bosque_ Castlewood_ no perdía su rastro, seguramente nada más lo haría. El ataque de los ventis el día anterior no eran buenas noticias. Los rastreaban con todos los medios posibles. Así que cambiar su ruta quizá no sería de gran ayuda.

Se detuvo para levantar la vista a la última colina a cruzar. La carretera se encontraba al otro lado, pero esa pendiente sería un reto para cualquier montañista profesional. Naturalmente, para un puñado de adolescentes, sería toda una odisea.

– Esto va a ser interesante –murmuró Thalía junto a ella.

– Conoces el camino, ¿cierto? –le espetó.

– Estuvimos de cacería por aquí unos seis meses antes –dijo Thalía.

– Entonces, será fácil.

– Oportuno–le corrigió– Pero no precisamente fácil–lanzó antes de echarse andar colina arriba.

Annabeth suspiró y le siguió. Le importaba poco la complejidad, si eso garantizaba un camino seguro. Quería llegar a Nueva York lo más pronto posible. No sólo quería, lo necesitaba. Recordó lo difícil que le fue a Percy ponerse en pie esa mañana, luego de salvar a Thalía de quedar como estampilla de semidiós en el río.

Percy no paraba de empeorar.

Sujetaba sus ropas en un puño marcado con sus nudillos blancos, a media altura de su abdomen. Sostenía la mirada firme siguiéndole de cerca. Procuraba no verle mucho, para disuadir su preocupación. Así que cuando Percy salió disparado lejos del grupo, perdiéndose entre la espesa masa de bosque, no se percató al instante. Fue hasta que Thalía notó la ausencia de un par de lentos y pesados pasos tras ella, que lo supo.

– ¿Y Percy?

Nico y ella pararon de inmediato, buscándole a su alrededor. El estallido de su corazón aumentando de velocidad por la angustia, dolió dentro de sí. Todos sus sentidos se agudizaron, permitiéndole detectarlo: unas aves emprendiendo el vuelo a unos 6 metros, un riachuelo a unos 12 metros más, y allí, oculto entre la natural atmósfera del bosque, unas dolorosas arcadas.

Se echó a correr tan pronto sus pies obedecieron sus órdenes. Y así lo encontró, por el sonido ronco del esfuerzo. Arrodillado tras una monumental roca mohosa en el claro donde cruzaba el riachuelo, apenas sosteniéndose. Bajo él, mezclada en un lodazal, la sangre oscurecida del hijo del mar, hacía camino entre las rocas. Una arcada final lo empujó a botar otra dosis más de su desgastado sistema. Cuando su mirada conectó con la suya, sus labios aún lucían azulados y con un hilillo de sangre trazando camino de su boca a su pecho. Annabeth intentó regresar en sí mientras él se desplomaba contra la roca.

– ¿Qué…– ahogó su pregunta al cubrirse con la mano su boca, parpadeando con furia en un intento de evitar las lágrimas.

Thalía y Nico se le unieron en silencio. No era necesario siquiera mencionarlo. El tiempo se agotaba.

– Agua– el sonido ronco de Percy trajo de vuelta a la consciencia a los tres semidioses, que aún lo contemplaban. Thalía ofreció su cantimplora de cazadora de inmediato. Annabeth, petrificada, la observó acercarse y ayudarle en silencio. Desde Kansas, no les había visto intercambiar palabra, pero el rostro marcado de rabia e impotencia de la hija de Zeus era suficiente para entender el por qué. Él bebió torpemente ayudado de su mano para luego incorporarse entre el temblor de su cuerpo.

– Estaré bien –susurró de forma apenas audible, bajando el rostro al suelo, como si se avergonzara de ser atrapado en un momento de debilidad.

– Percy…

– Me ha pasado antes, y estaré bien –repitió con voz más firme.

– ¿A-antes? –Annabeth titubeó – ¿Desde cuándo?

Él levantó su mirada hacía ella. Sus ojos eran un par de cristales sin brillo. Rotos, ausentes.

– Desde Kansas.

Cerró los ojos asimilando su respuesta. Le estaba matando. Esa jodida ponzoña del Tártaro, le consumía de la forma más lenta y cruel posible. Sonrió mentalmente al pensar que, al menos, era lenta. Esperaba que la tortura durara lo suficiente para que algún olímpico lo sanara. Pero dudaba soportar un poco más, ver cómo le succionaban la vida de a poco.

Annabeth odiaba la misión.

La odiaba un poco más que el molesto hábito protector de Percy que lo llevó a su fatal distracción. Odiaba la impotencia sobre sus hombros. Odiaba las reglas de su mundo, que impedían romperlas sin ser castigada en un intento de salvarle la vida a quien ya se la había salvado muchas veces al Olimpo. Odiaba verle cada vez más flaco y moribundo mientras él seguía rechazando la poca ayuda que podían ofrecer. Odiaba ni siquiera poder abrazarle. Odiaba la distancia entre ellos, estando tan cerca. Y, quizá, incluso se odiaba un poco a sí misma, por no ser capaz de mantener la endereza que siempre la caracterizaba, ahora que más lo necesitaba.

Le vio incorporarse y rechazar el brazo de Thalía, alejándose de ellos rumbo a la corriente de agua. Y entendió, entonces, las podridas palabras de la _empusa_:

_Hay cosas peores que la muerte…_

– Tenemos que movernos más rápido –farfulló Thalía, sacándola de su mente – no más desviaciones.

Sus palabras se desplomaron sobre ellos como una sentencia. Todos sabían lo que ocurriría si se daban el lujo de otro retraso más. Nadie se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta. Sólo asintieron, lúgubres, y marcharon en silencio cuesta arriba.

Entre jadeos por el exceso de oxígeno, arribaron a la parte más alta de la colina. Abajo, la carretera serpenteaba entre el límite del bosque y el valle. Una estación de servicio se anunciaba un par de kilómetros más adelante, junto a un hotel, eran las únicas edificaciones más cercanas antes de que la carretera se difuminara de su vista. Perdido en el horizonte, unos cuantos rascacielos bajo una estela de contaminación sobre ellos remataba el paisaje.

– Bien, llegamos a la interestatal, ¿cuál era el siguiente paso? –preguntó Nico, recuperando el aliento.

– En la estación de servicio hay una parada obligada de autobuses, allí tomaremos uno que nos llevará a Indianápolis –respondió Thalía, como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

– Entonces podremos tomarnos un respiro allí –propuso Annabeth, uniéndose junto a ellos.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Ya se cansaron? –la hija de Zeus dibujó una sonrisa divertida. Quizá la bendición de Artemisa también le proveía de súper poderes de alpinismo o algo por el estilo.

Nico le hizo una seña a Thalía hacía su derecha, donde Percy recién se desplomaba contra un árbol. La sonrisa triunfal de la cazadora se borró.

– Cenaremos allí, pero tenemos que irnos lo más pronto posible ¿vale?

**0.0.0**

– ¿Desean ordenar algo? –la camarera apareció tras ellos, provocando que Thalía pegara un brinco en su mesa. Annabeth posó instintivamente su mano sobre su daga. Percy comenzó a juguetear con su pluma, nervioso.

– Está bien –dijo Nico un segundo después, rompiendo la tensión. La camarera frunció el entrecejo, molesta frente a lo que creyó era un chiste privado.

– Un sándwich de queso y agua con gas para mí –ordenó Annabeth sin pensarlo mucho.

– Igual –dijo sin mucho ánimo Thalía.

– ¿Y tú chico? –carraspeó la camarera.

– Unas papas fritas.

– ¿Es enserio? –Thalía fulminó a Nico con la mirada.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó, inocente – Se me antojaron.

Ella estrechó sus ojos sobre Nico.

– De acuerdo, unos nachos.

La camarera bufó, fastidiada y se alejó de la mesa murmurando algo para sí misma.

– Vaya servicio – se quejó Thalía observando a la camarera alejarse – Hasta olvidó tomarle la orden a Percy.

– Está bien, igual no quiero nada.

Percy se hundió en su asiento, incómodo. Annabeth tragó saliva. No es que ella tuviese mucho apetito. Un nudo de nervios le cerraba la garganta sólo de verle. Pero tenía que mantenerse fuerte y alerta si siquiera aspiraba a sobrevivir otro asalto sorpresa. ¿Cómo, entonces, podía ayudar a mantener con vida a Percy? No lo sabía, algo molesto para una hija de Atenea. Lo que si sabía era que dejarlo morir de hambre, como venía haciéndolo desde Kansas, tampoco ayudaría a su supervivencia.

– Vi un poco de tarta de arándanos cuando entramos, ¿seguro que no quieres un poco?

Nico les observaba como si siguiera un partido de tenis. Percy le lanzó una mirada confusa a Annabeth. Quizá procesaba la idea de que ella volvía a dirigirle la palabra para algo más que lo necesario, o sólo discutía con su estómago si le apetecía un trozo de tarta. Él volvió su mirada, ansioso, hacia la ventana antes de responder.

– Quizá un poco no esté mal.

Annabeth ensanchó una sonrisa complaciente.

– Lo dejas comer el postre primero, tal vez lo consientes demasiado –Thalía dibujó una media sonrisa pícara.

– Todos pueden comer lo que les plazca –replicó, sonrojada.

– En ese caso, quiero mis papas fritas.

– Sólo los adultos, _niño tinieblas_ –murmuró Thalía.

– No me llames…

– Chicos –Annabeth detuvo el siseo de Nico. Él solo le devolvió una mirada de reproche. Aclaró su garganta para tener la atención de todos. – Entonces, Indianápolis a Nueva York.

– Sí, ¿o querías visitar algún monumento en especial en Pennsylvania? Tendrás que dejarlo para otra ocasión –dijo Thalía.

– Debemos hacerlo en rutas cortas. Vigilarán todas las posibles salidas a Nueva York.

– Vigilarán todas las llegadas a Nueva York –apuntó Nico –Es inevitable, tenemos que enfrentarlos en cualquier momento.

Annabeth se mordió el labio. No le sorprendía el argumento de Nico, sólo intentaba alejarse de esa idea.

– Bien, sólo minimicemos riesgos.

– Eso será interesante –murmuró para sí misma Thalía.

– Puedo luchar, si es necesario –lanzó Percy. Mantenía la vista clavada en la mesa, como si el patrón de vetas de la madera fuese interesante.

– Percy, no es necesario que tú…

– Lo lograremos. Siempre encontramos la forma – cortó Thalía. Annabeth continuó observando a Percy; aunque él insistía en contemplar la mesa.

– Sí, ¿qué tan difícil debe ser viajar? Hermes lo hace todo el tiempo –concluyó Nico, sonando escalofriante. Si él mostraba señas de optimismo, es que la situación debía estar bastante mal.

– Son casi doce horas de Indianápolis a Nueva York más lo que nos tomen las escalas, ¿cómo…– Thalía se detuvo en seco, mientras su mirada se perdía en el paisaje de la carretera, fuera.

– ¿Thalía? –le llamó Annabeth.

Sus ojos se tornaron peligrosos, como un par de navajas listas para atacar.

– Todo bien, ahora vuelvo. Continúen sin mí –alegó antes de levantarse y salir de la cafetería.

– Genial –resopló ella. Percy abrió la boca como si fuese a decir algo, se levantó y se marchó murmurando algo acerca de ir al baño. El fondo del estómago de Annabeth le pesó como piedra. Luego de aquel _incidente_ en el bosque, comprendió el porqué de sus fugaces desapariciones. Suspiró pesadamente. Al otro lado de la mesa, Nico insistía en examinar el paisaje por la ventana.

– Si tienes que ir a alguna parte, ahora es el momento –aclaró ella, cansada.

Nico titubeó, visiblemente inquieto.

– Eh… iré con Thalía. Sólo por si acaso.

– De acuerdo.

La camarera ya se acercaba con una bandeja lista con la orden se giró a ver a Nico salir.

– ¿Van a quererlo para llevar?

– Sólo, déjelo, comeremos aquí.

– ¿Segura querida?

– Segura.

Volvió su vista hacia la ventana, mientras escuchaba el tintineo de los cubiertos. Fuera, el panorama no parecía fuera de lo normal, para una carretera. Autos pasando a toda velocidad, algunos entrando y saliendo de la estación. Las luces de los arbotantes se encendían conforme caía la tarde y los faros de los autos deslumbraban en un copioso ir y venir.

– ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo más? –chilló con un tono de falsa amabilidad la camarera.

–Oh, claro, una rebanada de tarta, por favor –añadió sin mucho ánimo. Fuera, una vagoneta de mensajería circulaba lentamente por el estacionamiento – ¡Espere!

– ¿Si?

– ¿Dónde están los baños?

La camarera sonrió como si le hubiesen contado un chiste.

– ¿Funcionando? Solamente en la estación de servicio, por allá –señaló en dirección al acceso de la cafetería. Le dedicó una sonrisa forzada antes de levantarse y precipitarse a salir mientras la camarera la observaba extrañada, tomar la dirección contraria a la que ella le indicó.

**0.0.0**

Estaba tumbado sobre una vieja banca, junto al basurero del restaurante. Sus ojos lucían vidriosos. Se abrazaba a sí mismo, como si estuviese muriendo de frío en pleno julio. Allí, fuera de vista de Thalía y Nico, temblaba escandalosamente.

– Annabeth.

Su voz salió ronca, ahogada en dolor.

– ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –se arrodilló frente a él. Una parte de ella temía por la respuesta a su pregunta.

– Es curioso, en realidad –Percy soltó una risa nerviosa, estudiando su rostro –Eres justo la persona que necesito en este momento.

–Yo sólo…

Él la tomó de la mano. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, y sintió un revoloteo en la boca de su estómago. La piel de Percy estaba fría. Perturbadoramente fría. Fue por ello que quizá no notó que él le había arrebatado su daga y la colocaba suavemente en su mano en un gesto delicado.

– Ya no quiero sentir más dolor.

Su voz se quebró mientras una tímida lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Ella se congeló.

– Percy, tú no…

– Tengo dos días sin morfina. No creo soportar otro más.

La lógica innata de Annabeth le decía a gritos lo que estaba ocurriendo; pero se negaba a creerlo. Por una vez, quería apelar a su corazón.

– Tú no estás diciéndome que…

Él asintió.

– Eres la única que lo entendería. Por favor…

Él dejó caer su cabeza en su hombro y sintió su mano siendo forzada por un par de frías manos, empuñar su daga contra el pecho de Percy. Se dio cuenta que estaba temblando, igual que él. Que lloraba, justo como él. Que ambos estaban en el límite.

– ¿Chicos? –la cabeza de Thalía apareció en la puerta de servicio. Annabeth se incorporó, limpiando torpemente sus lágrimas.

– ¿Todo bien?

Ella asintió.

– Vengan, alguien pregunta por Percy.

De regreso al interior de la cafetería, no tardó mucho en identificarle. Aún temblaba por la conversación con Percy en el patio trasero y su cabeza zumbaba como cables de alta tensión; pero unió las piezas rápidamente al verle. Conversaba con Nico, con el semblante de preocupación en su rostro.

– …no recuerdo haberlo escuchado antes. Pero podría funcionar.

– No podemos arriesgarnos a intentarlo. Sólo tenemos una oportunidad –replicó Nico.

– ¡Hey! Annabeth, tanto tiempo –le saludó Hermes al verla entrar. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa fría.

– Los dioses no pueden intervenir…

–…en las misiones de los semidioses. Lo sé. Las misiones, son, básicamente, viajes. Y yo soy el dios de los viajeros. Pero estoy aquí por estrictas cuestiones de trabajo –alegó Hermes.

– ¿Trabajo? –preguntó Annabeth, pero el dios la ignoró.

– Percy, justo estaba buscándote –Venía unos pasos tras de ella. Pálido y con los ojos enrojecidos, parecía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría.

–Con que es cierto lo que dicen por allí –el dios le dedicó una mirada dolorosa y su sonrisa se disolvió en una mueca de lástima.

– ¿Cómo nos encontró?

– A mí también me da gusto verte Percy. ¿Ya mencioné que soy el dios de los viajeros? En fin. Esto es para ti –entregó una pequeña caja, apenas del tamaño de un cartón de leche.

Percy la examinó sin mucho ánimo. Cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la tapa, se iluminaron ligeramente.

– Es de mi padre –murmuró.

Abrió el paquete con poca delicadeza. Dentro, reposaban un par de ampolletas de cristal pequeñas. Tomó una, temblando, y la contempló casi fascinado.

– Vaya, no sabía que podíamos enviarle drogas a nuestros hijos –apuntó Hermes al darse cuenta del contenido.

– No creo que los suyos tengan muchos problemas en conseguirlas sin su ayuda –añadió Thalía.

– ¿Eso es todo? ¿Ningún mensaje? ¿Ni siquiera un "_Mejórate pronto_"?

– Percy, no todos los mensajes se presentan de forma literal –sopesó Hermes, con una sonrisa triste.

– Él quiere que te des prisa –concluyó Annabeth. –Por eso sólo hay dos dosis.

– O quizá dice que aún no es tiempo de usar néctar de nuevo –observó Nico.

– O sólo es precavido y no quiere que me vuelva un adicto –agregó Percy. –Podría significar cualquier cosa.

– Esto también es cierto –dijo Hermes. – Pero tú decides como reaccionarás ante el mensaje.

Los ojos de Hermes brillaron de forma sospechosa. Había una conversación silenciosa entre él y Percy que no llegó a descifrar. El chillido de un auto derrapando cerca los sobresaltó a todos.

– Bien, chicos, tengo que marcharme. Esos paquetes intercontinentales no se entregan solos.

– Espere –Nico saltó. –Aún no me ha respondido.

– No se ofendan, pero si yo fuera ustedes, me alejaría de aquí lo más pronto posible.

– Pero…

– No debería decirles esto, pero una docena de _lestrigones_ se acercan y estarán aquí en –Hermes observó su reloj, torciendo su boca en una mueca de disgusto –menos de treinta segundos.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿No pudo avisarnos al menos hace cinco minutos? –escandalizó Thalía. Hermes sólo encogió los hombros.

– ¿Saben? Las rutas de evacuación realmente funcionan –comentó Hermes guiñándole a Annabeth.

Un estallido de vidrios, metal doblándose y un par de gritos histéricos irrumpieron, provenientes de la estación de servicio. Bajo sus pies, el suelo tembló ligeramente.

– Corran –ordenó Annabeth, sin quitarle un ojo al dios.

– Annabeth.

– Corran, ¡rápido!

No tuvo que repetirlo. Salieron tras ella, mientras escuchaban las últimas indicaciones del mensajero de los dioses.

– ¡Y recuerden cumplir su misión primordial!

– ¡¿Qué misión?! –gritó Nico, rezagándose.

– Sobrevivir –indicó Hermes antes de disolverse en una estela dorada.

* * *

_La respuesta es no. Aún no pueden matarme por lo de Percy. Un par de capítulos más, y les permitiré hacerlo._

_Por ahora, recibo sus reacciones en un inofensivo review. Ya veremos luego._

_Y por si no me vuelven a leer pronto: ¡Felices fiestas y vacaciones escolares!_


	10. X: La misión

_**Disclaimer:**__ Está demás decir que ningún personaje de Percy Jackson me pertenece. Sólo una historia para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. _

_**Summary:**__ Una misión simple hace surgir asuntos complicados. Quizá Percy no sea el héroe invencible que el creyó. Los dioses están más metidos en su vida de lo que él cree._

_Cronología:__ Después de "La batalla del Laberinto" y antes de "El último héroe del Olimpo" (Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo)._

* * *

**X**

**La misión.**

Ajustó el tirante de su vestido por cuarta ocasión. La prenda pasaba olímpicamente resistiéndose a ser portada de forma adecuada. Quizá la talla no era la correcta y su vestido se movía de su lugar a la primera oportunidad. Sólo sabía que detestaba los vestidos, el perfume de diseñador, y Las Vegas.

Creyó darse por rendida, cuando en un acto de desesperación, recurrió a los consejos de los chicos de la cabaña de Afrodita con respecto a ocultar su origen semidiós: nada mejor que dosis fumigantes de perfume de diseñador. Pero al llegar al séptimo piso sin ser detectados, tuvo que admitir que funcionaba de maravilla. Imaginó lo que pasaría si sus hermanos en la cabaña de Atenea, llegaran a enterarse de los métodos de infiltración adoptados esa noche. La idea le abrumó tanto, que mejor pasó a olvidarla. Así que volvió a cerciorarse que el bendito tirante de su vestido estuviese en su lugar por quinta vez, antes de volverse hacia su acompañante.

Al menos, alguien parecía sentarle bien el disfraz. Portaba con gracia su traje negro satinado, con el saco desabotonado y una playera azul bajo ella, que le daba un toque casual. Su cabello no estaba para nada espectacular: lucía igual de desaliñado y alborotado que siempre, resistiéndose a ser sometido. Pero incluso hasta su estúpido cabello lucía bien con el conjunto, dándole ese aire juvenil y desenfadado que podía derretir a cualquiera. Se obligó a posar sus ojos en otro punto del elevador para no babear en el proceso.

Quizá si esa fuese una noche de sábado cualquiera, y ellos un par de mortales juerguistas, estaría impaciente porque la noche comenzara. Lamentablemente, no era así.

Aún ataviado en un espectacular atuendo, la mirada de Percy permanecía impasible. Mantenía el gesto de apático, balanceándose entre el fastidio y un fugaz remanso de tristeza que no descifraba. Y además, estaba la misión. Se dirigían directo al punto que supuso, aguardaría lo que fuese que el Olimpo reclamaba. Un acceso seguro se encontraba justo en el ducto de instalaciones, oculto en el vestíbulo de los baños de la sala privada del casino. Entrarían por allí, desbloquearían el acceso principal a la bóveda de seguridad y desentrañarían el misterio de la misión, a la espera que Thalía y Nico se unieran. En teoría, sonaba fantástico. No era la primera misión en la que eran compañeros. Pero sí la primera en la que, aún con el hijo de Poseidón a su lado, Annabeth se sentía desconsoladamente sola.

Un suave timbre detuvo la marcha del elevador, anunciándoles la llegada a su piso. Las puertas doradas se abrieron para ser tragados por la oscuridad, humo de tabaco y luces centellantes. Las pequeñas lamparillas distribuidas en las mesas eran la única fuente de luz estable, les revelaron la zona de juego y la pista. Al fondo, el bar se enmarcaba con un espectro de azul vibrante que describía sutilmente las siluetas de las personas cercanas. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de abandonar la seguridad del iluminado elevador.

El cosquilleo en su espalda la asaltó. No. Todo saldría bien. Debían actuar según el plan. Se sobresaltó al sentir una mano que la envolvía por la cintura. Se giró al descubrir a Percy, permitiéndole acogerla a su lado, reduciendo el espacio entre los dos, mientras ella se rendía ante el gesto.

– No me gusta como luce este lugar –le murmuró cerca al oído. Ella solo asintió, sintiéndose sofocada por su brazo. Tampoco le agradaba. La oscuridad que les rodeaba era un arma de doble filo: favorecía su camuflaje entre los mortales, pero les ocultaba cualquier indicio de engendros abominables que se encontraran el en lugar.

– Recuerda, veinte minutos de diversión y nos colamos de aquí –le susurró de vuelta Annabeth.

Él movió su cabeza en respuesta, transformando su mueca en una sonrisa coqueta. En algún punto de aquel oscuro salón, alguien le observaba. No necesitaba saber quién, sólo que Percy acababa de entrar de lleno en su papel, y una parte de ello, no le gustaba.

– Vamos a tomar algo –ofreció dirigiéndola al fondo del salón.

Se acercaron a la barra, una gruesa pieza de cristal azulado por la luz, que a excepción de un par de chicos en el extremo derecho, estaba vacía. El barman no preguntó dos veces y les ofreció de inmediato un par de bebidas profusamente decoradas.

– ¿Puedes ver algo por lo cual preocuparnos? –le susurró Annabeth, provocando una simulada risa divertida en su compañero, como si le hubiese contado un chiste privado.

– Sólo un grupo de chicas al fondo, lucen particularmente terroríficas –respondió con un gesto despreocupado en su rostro.

Se forzó a dibujarse una sonrisa relajada y manejarse junto con Percy. Clavó su vista en su bebida, sospechando de pronto, estuviese envenenada, y tuvo que armarse de valor para dar el primer trago. Recordó con pesar, que en ese sitio, cualquier objeto podía dañarles.

– Y bien, ¿qué es todo eso de meterte con la mitad del campamento? –luego de unos minutos en silencio, soltó la pregunta torpemente, ocultando el nerviosismo en un sorbo a su bebida. La sonrisa de Percy no desapareció, pero su mirada se endureció.

– No estamos aquí para hablar de ello –liquidó él.

– Sólo intentaba aprovechar el tiempo muerto, ya sabes.

Asintió casi imperceptiblemente, con la mirada fija en su bebida.

– Pues no es un buen momento.

– Nunca será un buen momento –le devolvió ella.

– Quizá podrías considerar que no quiero hablar de ello –lanzó entre dientes Percy.

– Nunca está demás aceptar un poco de ayuda –replicó Annabeth, con un poco más de dureza de la que quería. Percy se removió de su asiento, tensando su mandíbula, como intentando controlarse.

– Ojalá alguien pudiera ayudarme –soltó en un murmullo, apenas audible, como si lo dijese para sí mismo. Un deje de una honestidad, ausente estos últimos meses, impregnaron esa simple frase. Por un momento, un destello del antiguo Percy emergió en su contenida impotencia.

– Oye, Percy…

– Creo que tenemos problemas –cortó él, precipitado. Vigilaba de reojo la esquina del salón hacia donde antes, había lanzado una sonrisa –Los dientes de esas chicas lucen demasiado afilados.

Ella asintió.

– Hora de ir al tocador.

Bebieron hasta el fondo de sus bebidas antes de apartarse de la barra. Percy torció la boca en disgusto, contemplando el fondo de su vaso.

– No entiendo como la gente bebe esto cada fin de semana.

– Ni como las mujeres pueden usar vestidos y sobrevivir en el intento.

Él soltó una ligera carcajada y se puso serio inmediatamente, mientras se abría camino entre las mesas.

– Te sienta bien –murmuró Percy torpemente. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa, sin saber qué decir. Aún si fuera el tipo de chica que recibía cumplidos todo el tiempo, sospechaba que su cerebro no sabría cómo procesar uno que viniese de él.

– ¿Cómo se supone que luce la entrada a un ducto de instalaciones? –preguntó Percy al llegar al vestíbulo. Incluso con la débil luz de ambiente, sus mejillas lucían sonrojadas.

– Pequeña e inconvenientemente mal ubicada –dijo ella mientras se acercaba a explorar los muros cercanos.

– ¿Y oculta?

– De preferencia. No es un detalle que les gustaría agregar a la decoración –las manos de Annabeth recorrían el muro, de vez en cuando golpeándolo ligeramente.

Él comenzó a imitarla desde el otro extremo del muro. Avanzaron hacia el centro de la pared cubriendo de toques su camino. Unos cuantos pasos se unieron a ellos, acercándose. En un acto instintivo, Percy la tomó de su antebrazo, atrayéndola hacía él. Pegó la espalda de Annabeth al muro, plantándose frente a ella y encerrándola con sus brazos apoyados contra el muro, a cada lado de su cabeza. La frenética respiración de Percy rozaba la piel de su cuello. Comprendió el movimiento como un intento de pasar desapercibidos, haciendo lo que cualquier pareja de adolescentes haría en el vestíbulo, durante una fiesta en Las Vegas. Ella hundió su cabeza en la curva de su cuello, ocultando todo lo que fuera posible su rostro. Debajo de las dosis de perfume, detectó ese olor de brisa de mar que tanto recordaba.

Unas cuantas risas estridentes se unieron a los pasos. Percy deslizó una de sus manos del muro a su cintura, y luego hasta su espalda. Estaba tenso y rígido, como ella, esperando en cualquier momento lanzarse a atacar. La velocidad de los pasos se redujo cerca de ellos. Unos cuchicheos, risillas agudas y el pivotar de la puerta. Annabeth levantó su vista justo cuando el grupo de cinco chicas se escabullía dentro del baño. No eran más que unas adolescentes.

En un último vistazo, reparó en una singularidad de su anatomía.

– _Empusas_ –susurró contra la piel de Percy, cuando el grupo de cuatro chicas desapareció tras la puerta.

– Encantadoras –agregó él, encontrando sus rostros a pocos centímetros entre ellos– Sabía que las había visto antes.

– No me sorprendería que el resto de la sala este infestado de ellas –atinó nerviosa, dejando caer su mirada sobre los insistentes ojos de Percy. Sondeó su rostro, tensado en una extraña expresión, intuyendo un leve sonrojo reaparecer en sus mejillas. Se reprendió a sí misma cuando se encontró contemplando los labios entreabiertos de su compañero.

– Pues tengo buenas noticias –alardeó él en un murmullo, sin gesto alguno de aumentar la distancia entre los dos.

– ¿Ah sí? –retó Annabeth, sintiendo su rostro arder en rojo, aturdida por la cercanía. Percy se dibujó una media sonrisa, divertido, mientras hacía resonar la sección de muro tras su cabeza.

– Encontré tu ducto.

Tan pronto reventaron el cerrojo, se escurrieron dentro. Era apenas un poco más de metro de ancho, con un sofocante olor a humedad y se perdía en la oscuridad. Tuberías de todos colores subían, bajaban y giraban.

– Que elegante –murmuró Percy.

Annabeth sacó una linterna de su bolso de mano y buscó la tercera puerta a su derecha. La encontró enseguida, la única con cerradura hacía el ducto.

– ¿Es esa? –preguntó incrédulo Percy.

– Según el plano, sí. Comunica a la bóveda.

– ¿Sólo una cerradura? ¿Ningún otro mecanismo anti-semidioses-ladrones?

– Vamos a averiguarlo –propuso Annabeth, apartándose de la puerta mientras Percy desplegaba su espada y destrozaba la cerradura de un tajo.

–.–

Cayeron con un sonido sordo provocando un eco. Se encontraron en una sala grande, con doble altura y muros grises, abarrotado de paneles de control con maquinaria compleja y pesada. Una sección circular del techo era de cristal, que en ese momento les permitía ver el cielo contaminado de luz artificial de la ciudad. Bajo él, del mismo diámetro, una enorme cisterna acristalada de unos cuatro metros de altura, burbujeaba ligeramente con agua cristalina. Brillando con un tenue color plata, un cilindro se sujetaba justo al centro de la cisterna, conectado a una especie de bobinas que sobresalían del agua hasta terminar en una suerte de antena.

– ¿Eso es todo? –replicó Percy.

Ella negó, dando uno que otro paso cauteloso y devorando con la vista los detalles. La antena emergía del agua hasta conectar con el techo acristalado. A sus pies, un perímetro de metro y medio marcado en amarillo rodeando la base de la cisterna. Pero nada más. Ni alarmas, vigilantes o cámaras. Lo único que les separaba, era la puerta de acceso plomada al fondo del salón.

– Está claro que mi parte será la pecera gigante –lanzó frío Percy.

– Y sacar el cilindro de allí –pronunció Annabeth, cuestionándose la situación –Pero algo no está bien –terminó susurrando.

Tras ella, Percy farfulló algo de dar la señal, arrastrándose hacia los tableros eléctricos al fondo de la sala.

– Es demasiado fácil… –volvió a susurrar. Un par de crujidos sellaron de golpe el ducto por el que se colaron, sobresaltándola.

– ¿Percy?

– No fui yo –se defendió él alejando sus manos de los controles.

– Entonces…

Gritos agudos, inhumanos, se colaron desde el acceso principal, al otro lado de la sala. La puerta plomada tambaleó como una hoja.

– Parece que ya nos notaron –le susurró Percy, deslizándose hasta ella y desplegando _Contracorriente_– Acabemos con esto.

– Debemos esperar a Thalía y Nico –le recordó ella.

– Iré por esa jodida cosa y nos vamos –escupió entre dientes Percy, pero apenas le escucho. Bramando entre el romper de cristales y estallidos de muebles, los gritos humanos se mezclaban dolorosamente.

– ¡No funcionará así! –rugió Annabeth, rozando el límite de su paciencia. Algo fuera estalló, acallando por un instante el caos. Ambos giraron hacía la puerta, con sus respiraciones aceleradas por el terror. Un segundo embate, desató otra oleada de caos y estruendo.

– Si nos quedamos aquí, esas _cosas_ destruirán todo el lugar –bramó él, lanzándose hacia la cisterna.

– ¡Espera! –Ordenó, aprisionando el antebrazo de Percy, reteniéndolo –Se necesita una descarga potente para desbloquear el mecanismo que lo retiene.

Él le devolvió una mirada iracunda, zafándose de su agarre.

– ¡Entonces esperemos a Thalía, mientras escuchamos como se divierten esas cosas descuartizando mortales! –estalló Percy.

Reconoció en su rostro, el gesto airado que lució en su discusión con Clarisse. Allí estaba de nuevo, su versión explosiva y temeraria. Por solo un segundo, detectó algo que la heló. Era como si toda la destrucción al otro lado de la puerta se condensara en su mirada. Una profunda devastación, y en el fondo, un tono de dolor. Annabeth había estado a punto de noquearlo para controlarlo, hastiada de su actitud. Pero en ese momento, supo que ese no era el problema. La otra ecuación en la misión, era él. Y aún no lograba resolverla.

Apartó de él su mirada. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? Lo escuchó rugir rabioso alejándose, estrellando su puño contra algún objeto más adelante. Se volvió a la enorme cisterna cristalina. La claridad y serenidad de aquel líquido contenido le devolvieron un fragmento de aquella mirada verde mar, cautivadora y dulce, que antes conocía. Aquella con el poder de sacarla de quicio a veces, y en otras, sumirla en la más profunda paz y seguridad. La desoladora idea de perderla para siempre, la abrumó.

Tuvo que explotar la puerta tras ellos para que lograran reaccionar. Thalía y Nico aparecieron con ondas de humo tras de ellos. Se arrastraron dentro, cerrando tan rápido como se permitieron la puerta tras ellos.

– ¿Ha eso le llaman misión de incognito? –bufó Thalía. Con su _Egida_ extendida y ataviada con vestido de encaje, parecía venir de una fiesta de disfraces.

– ¿Cómo está todo allá fuera? –preguntó de inmediato Percy.

– Como debería lucir una guerra civil, supongo.

Percy giró por un instante hacía Annabeth, como si fuese a reclamarle, pero de inmediato se volvió con Thalía, recordando la discusión de antes.

– Debemos sacar a toda esa gente de aquí –insistió, autoritario.

– Estarán bien. Activaron las alarmas de emergencia, creerán que es un incendio –devolvió Thalía– Creo que hay que preocuparnos más por nuestro pellejo.

– La mitad ya estaba fuera cuando entramos –agregó Nico– retendrá un momento a las _empusas_.

Percy asintió a regañadientes, no del todo convencido.

– ¿Qué tenemos? –inquirió Thalía, acercándose.

Se detuvieron frente a la cisterna, con el ceño fruncido.

– Necesitamos de tu truquito favorito de hija de Zeus –respondió Percy. Se arremangaba las mangas de su saco, masajeando disimuladamente el antebrazo que Annabeth le sujetó. Era el brazo herido por Beckendorf –Justo allí.

Él les señaló a los recién llegados la cisterna.

– No hay problema –dijo Thalía. Percy asintió, conteniendo una mueca de dolor. Su mal atendida herida se había reabierto.

– ¿Dónde entro yo? –mustió Nico. Los tres semidioses se giraron hacía él. No era evidente su intervención. Pero cualquier cosa que requiriera control por poderes del inframundo no debía ser buena.

– Supongo que lo descubriremos en el proceso ¿no es así? –Annabeth le confirmó moviendo su cabeza levemente, en respuesta a Thalía.

– Creo que tengo que subir –murmuró Thalía, incómoda con la idea de elevarse metros sobre el piso.

– Vaciaré esto –se adelantó Percy.

– No es buena idea –pronunció con voz mecánica Nico, su mirada perdiéndose en el fondo del agua.

– ¿Disculpa? –inquirió Thalía, enarcando una ceja. Nico volvió su mirada hacia ella, vacía y perdida.

–Es del río Cocito –pronunció al fin, con un hilillo de voz.

Percy estaba a punto de espetar en contra, pero se petrificó. Annabeth sabía de cierta experiencia de ellos tres en el inframundo, buscando la espada de Hades, que involucró desviar ríos del Inframundo. Aunque nunca se enteró de los detalles, concluyó que no era algo sencillo.

– Ni una sola gota ¿no? –dijo al fin Percy.

Pero la confirmación vino de Thalía, tragando saliva.

– En cuanto estés listo, dame una señal, ¿vale?

Intercambiaron una mirada pesada, que iba más allá de un acuerdo no verbal. Transmitía comprensión. Un poco de aquella que quizá sólo un hijo de los Tres Grandes le podía brindar a otro, en su misma condición. Sus pasos vibrando lejos, subiendo por la escalerilla marina hacia la azotea, les aviso que Thalía daba por iniciado el plan. Desde el otro lado de la puerta plomada, una creciente ola de rugidos amenazaba, acercándose.

– Te cubrimos –indicó Nico desplegando su espada. Ella lo imitó, con daga en mano.

– Y Percy –murmuró Annabeth, antes de alejarse –Perdón…por lo de tu brazo.

Pero antes de que alcanzara a posicionarse junto a Nico, un sonido sordo tras de sí la obligo a volver. Una ráfaga de incredulidad y terror marcaba el rostro de Percy, con sus ojos como platos. Aún sobre sus rodillas, mantenía los brazos extendidos hacía el frente, como si detuviera algo invisible.

– Imposible –le escuchó susurrar.

– Es porque no es agua –agregó la voz de Nico tras de él. Percy asintió, incorporándose.

– Entonces no de…

– Puedo hacerlo –cortó Percy a Annabeth, volviendo a elevar sus brazos.

Por un instante, sólo lo observó tensar su mandíbula y estrechar sus ojos. Después, no tardó mucho en sentirlo. Vibraba como si taladrara el piso bajo ellos, la energía circulando en el aire. Podría haberlo visto cientos de veces usar sus habilidades, pero nunca antes se sintió tan intimidada por la magnitud de poder que irradiaba Percy. Incluso su cuerpo parecía querer volverse líquido, para doblarse ante su voluntad.

Era temiblemente fascinante.

Se encontraron tan absortos, que no notaron de inmediato la oscuridad densificándose en torno a ellos. Así que cuando sintió el frío penetrando sus huesos, las sombras ya estaban bastante densas a su alrededor. Escuchó a Nico gritar órdenes hacia la espesa niebla, sin comprender el porqué, hasta que aquella mano aprisionó su brazo. En un acto reflejo, su daga se clavó en el cuerpo gelatinoso, librándose de aquel fétido zombie.

– Así que este es el mecanismo anti-semidioses-ladrones –atinó Annabeth, cuando la espalda de Nico se encontró con la suya.

– Eso creo –replicó Nico.

– ¿Puedes controlarlos?

– ¿A _todos_? –inquirió él de vuelta, incrédulo.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Oh, claro –clamó Nico, como si resolviera un gran acertijo –No puedes verlos.

Analizó la niebla que los replegaba al perímetro de la cisterna. Para Annabeth no era más que espesa oscuridad, pero para el hijo de Hades era más que eso.

– ¿Qué son? –le preguntó.

– No te gustaría saberlo –respondió Nico, antes de verlo lanzar un tajo tragado por la niebla, retirándose un poco.

– Sea lo que sea, hay que mantenerlo a raya –Nico asintió. Se volvió un segundo hacia atrás. Percy tenía el cabello pegado a la frente por el sudor, y lucía pálido. La envolvente de cristal apenas vibraba. Lo que sea que fuese aquel líquido, le drenaba rápidamente la energía. Para cuando lograra mover todo esa materia fuera, ya no tendría la fuerza suficiente para darle tiempo a Thalía. Tenía que encontrar otra forma…

– ¡No necesitas sacarla! –Avisó a Percy, apenas formó la idea en su mente –Sólo necesitas alejarla del centro.

Percy se volvió durante un segundo con ella.

– ¿Qué dices?

– ¡Fuerza centrífuga! – gritó Annabeth a Percy.

– ¿Qué rayos…?

– ¡Tienes que aplicar una fuerza circular sobre el agua para que la fuerza cen…!

– Dioses, ¡habla claro, _listilla_! –le devolvió él, cansado.

Annabeth rodó los ojos.

– ¡Sólo haz girar el agua como una maldita licuadora! –zanjó ella, volviendo con Nico.

Hordas de nebulosa oscura serpenteaban cada vez más cerca de ellos. Nico lanzaba tajos cada vez que una figura emergía de ella, esfumándola en vapor blanquecino. Sólo que no estaban disminuyendo. Annabeth se lanzó contra otra silueta que se densificaba cerca de ella. Cortó de un tajo lo que debía ser su extremidad, pero este no se volatizó. Cayó junto a ella, profiriendo un gemido, antes de volver a reincorporarse. Y duplicarse.

– ¡Se multiplican! –gritó, llamando la atención de Nico.

– ¡No! –dijo él, volviéndose a cortar un par de sombras más –Es por el bronce celestial.

No con el acero estigio. Cada estocada de Nico dispersaba la niebla. Diseñado solamente para ser vencido por un sujeto en específico.

Por un hijo de Hades.

– Intentaré algo –escupió él –Sólo…aléjate de las sombras.

Más gemidos infrahumanos chillaron cuando Nico se internó en la oscuridad. Pero no desapareció. Su silueta brilló, como si la piel del chico estuviese ardiendo en llamas, iluminado entre las sombras. Lo contempló arremeter a la nada, como una coreografía sincronizada a los lamentos infernales. Cuando creyó no poder percibir más allá, el rugido del trueno la sacudió.

Se volvió con Percy, al otro lado de la cisterna. El flujo sacudía el contenedor de cristal, ganando velocidad y comenzando a crear un vórtice libre al centro.

– ¡Funciona! –alcanzó a escuchar a Percy vociferar, en una mezcla de terror y euforia. Su semblante se tornaba grisáceo, cómo si la fuga de energía le succionara el color.

– ¡Sólo un poco más! –gritó Annabeth, apenas superando el zumbido y la algarabía de lamentos en el aire.

El ritmo de giro siguió acelerándose, rugiendo como una criatura salvaje al ser sometida. Las sombras le seguían de cerca, en expansión a la par del oleaje.

– ¡Thalía! –bramó Percy con voz ronca y sus brazos temblando – ¡Ahora!

Sobre ellos, el cielo de las Vegas relampagueaba, como miles de fotógrafos luchando por una exclusiva. Nadie respondió.

– ¡THALÍA!

El cristal del techo colapso en una lluvia de fragmentos tintineantes. La onda de energía del rayo los lanzó hacia el piso, desorientándolos. Annabeth no sabía si el furor del trueno silencio todo, o eran sus oídos dañados los que no registraban nada más. Con la poca definición que le brindaba su visión, se encontró con el resplandor del cilindro liberado. El líquido a su alrededor parecía haberse congelado, dejándole expuesto.

"_¿Percy?_". No logró escucharse a sí misma. En la bruma de la confusión, decidió que aquel bulto inerte a unos metros de ella era un Percy. Buscó con desesperación algún rastro de Thalía, sin éxito. Una mano se posó en su hombro, sacudiéndola. Nico hablaba. O eso parecía. Annabeth le señaló la cisterna, delante de ella, aún sin saber si en realidad era Nico o su cerebro se encontraba afectado por la electricidad.

–…que…ir… –descifró Annabeth de la boca de Nico, antes que él desapareciera frente a sus ojos. Un borrón oscuro parpadeó un par de segundos dentro de la cisterna. Al siguiente, el hijo de Hades dejaba caer el cilindro en sus manos, para luego desplomarse juntos.

–.–

– ¡Annabeth!

Una bofetada.

– ¡Dioses!

Se incorporó, mareada, encontrándose cara a cara con Thalía.

– ¡Lo siento! –se lamentó su amiga, sorprendida –Pero no podía despertarte y…

– ¿Percy?

Thalía señaló al bulto estático a su derecha.

– Y Nico también. Vamos, tenemos que sacarlos de aquí.

– ¿Cuál es el problema?

La observó tragar saliva, intranquila. Su semblante estaba pálido, y el azul eléctrico en sus ojos se había esfumado, dejándole un tenue gris.

– Licántropos.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a analizarlo. La secuencia de sus actos se esfumó en su mente borrosa. Guardó el cilindro dentro de su bolso de mano y se lanzó por Percy. A diferencia de Nico, que ya se incorporaba tirado por su amiga, el hijo de Poseidón se encontraba severamente aturdido. Daba un traspié tras otro, como si se moviera sobre la cubierta de un barco en altamar, sin poder equilibrarse. Con las pupilas dilatadas, escudriñó todo su campo visual, confuso. No fue hasta cuando él registró el rostro de Annabeth como algo conocido, que le siguió.

– ¿Por qué…? –balbuceó Percy, dando tumbos a su lado.

– Tenemos problemas.

– ¿Problemas? –atinó apenas.

– Licántropos –terció Annabeth –Hay que salir de aquí…

Él se detuvo en seco, sus pasos chapoteando en la tinta negra que ahora cubría el piso.

– No –cortó apenas Percy.

Conectó con su mirada unos instantes. En algún punto de su conmoción, su sobreprotectora parte reaccionaba.

– ¡Hey, chicos! Salgamos de aquí –insistió Thalía, deteniéndose unos pasos más adelante.

Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que su negativa, en ese momento, era irrevocable. Se quedaría a asegurar que la menor cantidad de personas salieran dañadas. Aún si éstas fuesen un montón de mortales libertinos y él estuviese tan agotado que cualquier ínfimo esfuerzo más, podría matarle. Dejarle tan débil, hacerse cargo, no era una opción. Sería como servirles un banquete de semidiós a los licántropos.

Y que los dioses la protegieran, pues Annabeth Chase nunca sería capaz de abandonar Percy Jackson.

– Vayan, despistaremos a los licántropos –lanzó ella, sin despegar su mirada con la de Percy. Él asintió, como aprobándolo, y dieron marcha atrás. Thalía no discutió y salió disparada lo más rápido que Nico le permitía.

– ¿Cuál es el plan? –inquirió ella, cuando se aseguró de que sus amigos estaban ya fuera de su alcance.

– El mismo de siempre –atinó Percy, encogiendo los hombros –Improvisar.

* * *

_¡Piedad! Guarden sus lanzas y espadas. Juro que este es el último flash back de todo el fic. Sé que estaban ansiosos por saber la continuación del encuentro con Hermes, pero ésta parte de la historia no iba a quedarse en el limbo. Además de casi dos meses sin actualizar, les debía la versión entera de la misión en Las Vegas, y todas estas piezas más que embonarán en los próximos capítulos._

_Y los pequeños destellos Percabeth de este capítulo. Espero que sean suficientes para que me perdonen la vida. Afortunadamente, el siguiente capítulo ya está avanzado –parte de él estaba escrito desde hace meses- así que me daré prisa por el siguiente._

_El final se acerca ;). _

_Atrasadas, felices fiestas navideñas, de año nuevo y un adelantado Feliz San Valentín. No sean crueles, y dejen sus comentarios, observaciones o amenazas en el recuadro de abajo._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_**Bethap.**_


	11. XI: No corra, no grite, no empuje

_**Disclaimer:**__ Está demás decir que ningún personaje de Percy Jackson me pertenece. Sólo una historia para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. _

_**Summary:**__ Una misión simple hace surgir asuntos complicados. Quizá Percy no sea el héroe invencible que el creyó. Los dioses están más metidos en su vida de lo que él cree._

_Cronología:__ Después de "La batalla del Laberinto" y antes de "El último héroe del Olimpo" (Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo)._

* * *

**XI**

**No corra, no grite, no empuje.**

Amaba viajar.

La incipiente sensación de la adrenalina por lo desconocido ligada a cada nuevo viaje, le fascinaba. Conocer un sitio nuevo, como abrir un libro único y lleno de rincones misteriosos e historias que conocer, desentrañar. Si alguien se lo preguntaba, juraría querer dejarse ir la vida en ello. Tal vez, si ella no fuese una semidiosa, acosada por engendros del inframundo a cada paso, podría hacerlo. Y, si aquel viaje no fuese cortesía de un dios olímpico en medio de uno de esos ataques, sin duda, lo aceptaría.

Era una pena que Hermes, siendo un dios viajero, no les garantizará la satisfacción completa del servicio.

Su estómago se contrajo, provocándole nauseas. El muro se estrelló contra ella sin previo aviso. Tras de sí, el revuelo cortesía de los lestrigones, fue sustituido por el eco de sus pies y una tímida tonada de música ambiental lejana. Inundando su visión, la luz fluorescente le mostró su destino. Sobre su cabeza, una infinidad de escaleras se extendía hasta fuera de su campo visual. Sujetó la barandilla con fuerza para equilibrarse y descubrir la puerta al frente, aun oscilando. El rojo del letrero luminoso de SALIDA, zumbaba ligeramente.

– ¿Están todos bien? –saltó Thalía, incorporándose tambaleante. Al parecer no era la única desorientada por el torbellino espacio-tiempo.

– Define bien –gruñó Nico, recuperando su espada escalones abajo.

– ¿Dónde estamos? –susurró Percy, como si acabara de despertar de una siesta, sin mostrar intenciones de levantarse.

– En el cubo de escaleras de un edificio bastante alto –soltó Annabeth, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

– A salvo –agregó Thalía.

Annabeth asintió, empujando lentamente la puerta por la que momentos antes, salieron disparados. A través de su delgada línea visual, sus ojos se llenaron de blanco y una ventisca de aire acondicionado le despertó. Se agazapó cuando una figura pasó por delante de la puerta, despreocupadamente, y descubrió a un turista admirando un objeto a unos metros.

– Es un museo –dijo Annabeth de vuelta, cerrando la puerta, como si se respondiera a sí misma una interrogante.

– ¿Qué dices?

– Estamos en un museo –repitió más alto, optimista, volviéndose con Thalía y el resto, bastante aturdidos para vitorear.

– ¡Claro! De todos los lugares a los que necesitamos llegar, un hospital, el Empire State, la quinta avenida, el Campamento Mestizo… ¿un museo? –Bramó Thalía – ¿Bromeas Hermes?

– No creo que un hospital nos fuera de mucha ayuda –balbuceó distraído Nico.

– Cómo digas –masculló Thalía, dirigiéndose a cruzar la puerta por segunda ocasión –Tenemos que movernos.

La luz diurna inundaba ya el edificio. Un collage de portadas de revistas en orden cronológico plagaba el muro contiguo a la puerta. Al centro del salón, una montaña de chatarra de acero maltrecho, se presentaba como un objeto de curiosidad. Bajo la pieza, una inscripción rezaba que aquel pedazo de metal solía ser la vieja antena en una de las desaparecidas Torres Gemelas. Cuando su vista se detuvo sobre la triple altura del vestíbulo central, y lo que debía ser la fachada acristalada del edificio, su mente hizo clic.

– El _Newseum_, en Washington.

– ¿Eh? –gesticuló apenas Percy, junto a ella.

– ¿D.C.? –cuestionó Thalía, enarcando las cejas.

– Papá me prometió venir este verano, pero…–Annabeth se detuvo ante la idea.

– Menos de cuatro horas, ¿no? –agregó la hija de Zeus, desviando el tema.

– Si pisas hasta el fondo, incluso tres –sugirió Nico.

– Entonces conseguiré un buen auto –aseguró Thalía, antes de continuar hacía el vestíbulo.

El resto de los turistas apenas y repararon en ellos, confundiéndoles con miembros rezagados de una excursión estudiantil. Cuando se detuvieron a esperar su elevador, la pregunta salió tan pronto llegó a su mente.

– ¿Qué era lo que hablaban con Hermes? –inquirió Annabeth, de pronto.

Percibió la tensión asaltando el cuerpo de Thalía y Nico, el nerviosismo en el intercambio de miradas.

– Será mejor comer algo primero –murmuró seca Thalía, mientras entraban al elevador. Su estómago volvió a encogerse, como si fuese víctima de un segundo viaje de salto. A su lado, Percy se abrazaba a sí mismo, presionando sus labios en una línea, sosteniendo una batalla interna. Con el reflejo de él reproduciéndose contra el suyo en el espejo del elevador, la diferencia de tonalidad entre la piel de Annabeth y la grisácea de Percy, era más notable que nunca.

_Eres la única que lo entendería. _

Sacudió su cabeza, en un fallido intento de alejar esa imagen de su cabeza. Las manos frías sobre su piel, la punta de su daga picando las costillas del hijo del mar.

_Ya no quiero sentir más dolor._

La ola de desesperación golpeándola de nuevo se disipó cuando las puertas se abrieron frente a ella. El vestíbulo estaba casi vacío. Unas cuantas miradas curiosas giraron hacia ellos. Al salir del elevador, entendió que no los observaban a ellos. Lo veían a él. Quizá su apariencia encajaría mejor en una sala de emergencias, que allí. Percy se tambaleó antes de dejarse caer sobre una banca cercana, con la mirada perdida.

– Quince minutos –zanjó Thalía, adoptando nuevamente su voz autoritaria –tomamos un bocado y salimos de aquí.

– Creo que dejamos la comida en Illinois… –reparó Annabeth.

– Nico y yo buscaremos algo de comida, esperen aquí…

No discutió cuando ellos se alejaron dando zancadas. Sólo un escalofrío le recorrió al notarlos en la lejanía, intercambiar palabras, demasiado tensos para disimularlo. Su instinto no se equivocaba al decirle que algo ocurría entre ellos. A su lado, Percy parecía ignorar el ritmo de acontecimientos a su alrededor. Y no le culpaba.

– ¿Estás bien? –se arrepintió de preguntarlo apenas lo dijo. La respuesta era obvia. –Oye, creo que es buen momento para usar el regalo de tu padre.

Desde algún punto del limbo del dolor, Percy negó con pesar.

– ¿Percy?

– Eso es lo que quería decirme –murmuró.

– Nos quedan tres o cuatro horas, no tienes por qué soportarlo más –terció ella. Percy bajo su cabeza, ocultando su rostro.

– La morfina que me dieron en Kansas, era para cuatro días –confesó Percy.

– ¿Entonces por qué…

No era una operación complicada. Salieron temprano de Kansas un miércoles. Cuatro días. Él debía tener ahora mismo aún una última dosis de reserva. En teoría.

– Yo no… era demasiado y… –ahogó sus palabras en un murmullo incomprensible.

Las agotó. Usó premeditadamente grandes dosis de una droga mortal en un intento de aliviar el dolor infrahumano. Ahora se castigaba a sí mismo por no resistir la tortura sin ella. Porque ni agonizante, Percy se permitía un poco de autocompasión.

– Esa cosa está matándote, no esperaba que lo soportaras sin ayuda –reparó Annabeth, en un hilo de voz.

Alzó la cabeza, sólo para devolverle una mirada lúgubre.

– Debe ser así.

Negó aturdida, sin ser capaz de creer lo que él le decía. ¿Qué era lo que volvía cada vez más complicado siquiera razonar con él?

– Sacrificarte no es un deber.

– Annabeth: somos semidioses –espetó él, arrastrando con amargura sus palabras –nacimos para ello.

Estrechó los ojos sobre él, mientras se hundía más en la banca.

– ¿Por eso vas por allí sin cuidado arriesgando tu vida cada que puedes? –Rabió Annabeth, antes siquiera, de que su mente hilara por completo la idea – ¿Crees que eso es lo único para lo que sirven nuestras vidas?

Dolió incluso decirlo. La cabeza le palpitaba por la rabia, dimensionando la aberrante idea que Percy excusaba. Luego de los últimos meses, observando impotente, al hijo de Poseidón retar a la muerte en innecesarios actos de heroísmo vacío, comprendió la convicción que lo movía a hacerlo. No se culpó por entenderlo hasta ahora: el nuevo concepto de su existencia como semidiós era simplemente, un disparate. Turbio y pesimista, pero aún así, una tontería bastante seria que estaba cerca de matarle, si no se daban prisa. Lo escudriñó a través de su vista empañada, descubriéndole tensando su mandíbula con fuerza, ese nuevo hábito suyo que algún día terminaría dislocándole la quijada.

Un sándwich kamikaze la devolvió a la realidad, descubriendo a Thalía y a Nico de vuelta.

– No vuelvo a dejarlos a ustedes dos solos –sentenció Thalía, observándoles a cada uno como si siguiera un juego de tenis –Sándwiches fríos, era todo lo que tenían.

Annabeth tomó el pequeño paquete que había aterrizado en sus piernas, intentando limpiar sus lágrimas torpemente.

– Cerrarán en veinte minutos –musitó Nico, vigilando la entrada donde algunos turistas comenzaban a retirarse.

– Ya no estaremos aquí para entonces –aseguró Thalía con la boca llena.

– ¿Encontraste algún auto? –preguntó Annabeth, deshaciéndose de la envoltura del emparedado.

– Ninguno que me guste –titubeó la cazadora sorbiendo sonoramente su soda –Cuando termine la semana, mi fotografía estará en los 10 más buscados ladrones de autos.

– Eso es discutible –sospesó Nico.

– ¿Dudas de mi habilidad de ladrona?

– Cabaña once –zanjó Nico.

– No es justo, esas sabandijas hurtadoras lo traen en la sangre –defendió Thalía –Si no vas a comerlo, será mío –agregó, señalando el sándwich que Percy seguía sin tocar.

Annabeth se mordió el labio clavando su vista sobre el suyo. Ahora sabía que por lo que respecta a su propia sobrevivencia, a Percy había dejado de importarle desde hace mucho tiempo. Casi un suicidio. Pilló a Nico lanzando una mirada furtiva a Percy, como quien ve a un condenado.

– Hay que terminar de comer en el camino –propuso Annabeth.

– Lo que digas –acordó Thalía, echándose a andar rumbo a la salida.

A través del ventanal del atrio de la entrada, la avenida se congestionaba del flujo de autos vespertino. Imaginó todas aquellas personas regresando a casa luego de un largo día de trabajo. Los esperaría una cena caliente y una noche tranquila. Así, cada día, por el resto de sus vidas. ¿Era eso realmente mejor que vivir al límite, luchando por sobrevivir día tras día? ¿Era aquello lo que Percy desearía, en lugar de estar junto a ellos enrolado en una misión? Giro hacia él para verlo arrastrar los pies tras de Thalía, ocultando bajo su rostro perlado de sudor cualquier queja.

– Lo siento señorita, pero esta entrada ya ha sido cerrada –anunció el vigilante en la puerta –encontrarán otra salida al fondo, cruzando el vestíbulo, a la derecha de las escaleras.

– De acuerdo –bramó Thalía con falso agradecimiento en su voz. Giró hacia ellos rodando los ojos, regresando –Tonterías –bufó pasando junto a ella.

Se perdieron al entrar a un par de salas más, hasta que encontraron otra sección de escaleras.

– Debe estar por allí –señaló Annabeth, adelantándose. Viró a la derecha, antes de frenarse en seco. Olía aire fresco, y azufre.

– Es una broma ¿no? –musitó Thalía, deteniéndose tras su amiga.

– Una muy real –añadió Nico, antes de ser acallado por el rugido.

– Corran –murmuró Annabeth, volviendo sobre sus pasos.

– ¿Annabeth?

– ¡Corran!

Sus pies reaccionaron de inmediato. El vibrar bajo sus pies, y los estrepitosos rugidos tras ellos, era su única referencia confiable. Primer piso, derecha, vuelta, subir. Segundo piso, vuelta derecha, y cientos de revistas viejas volando a su paso. Cuando volvió a sentir su cuerpo, estaba por llegar al tercer piso.

– ¿Annabeth? –intentó Thalía.

– Tengo un plan –salvó ella.

– Eso quise creer cuando te vi encerrarnos hasta el fondo de este lugar –comentó la cazadora.

– Las escaleras de emergencia, ¿no? –intentó Nico. Annabeth le asintió, casi con una sonrisa. Ese chico era listo.

En algún punto muy cercano a ellos, la _quimera_ rugió. Annabeth decidió en ese momento que, con tres cabezas –león, cabra y dragón- más el complemento escupe fuego, esa era la criatura mitológica que más detestaba. Quizá solo por debajo de las arañas. Subieron pitando un piso más, hasta llegar a una amplia sala de exposición de periódicos centenarios.

–Necesitamos una distracción…

Antes que pudiera terminar de vociferar su plan, la cola de la quimera colisionó contra Nico, lanzándole como un muñeco de trapo hacía el ventanal. El cristal se estalló, tragándose al hijo de Hades en el acto.

– ¡NICO!

Thalía rugió llamándole, lanzándose hacia él. Una llamarada la regresó de vuelta atrás, donde Percy lograba apenas defenderse. Realizaba un esfuerzo inhumano sólo para sostener su espada en alto. Sus estocadas eran lentas y débiles, sin ninguna posibilidad de ganar. Pero era obvio que él ya lo sabía. Intentaba salvarlos.

Darles tiempo.

Otra llamarada activó la alarma contra incendios. Las sirenas chillaron estrepitosamente. Sobre ellos, una tubería explotó, empujando con la presión a la quimera rumbo a las escaleras, fuera de su vista. Exhausto, Percy lo observó alejarse mientras caía sobre sus rodillas. A su derecha, Thalía gritaba sobre el ventanal roto extendiendo su brazo hacia abajo. Annabeth corrió hacia ellos, encontrando al chico unos metros abajo, sujeto de los paneles de la fachada del edificio. Notó con horror las manos sangrantes de Nico aferrándose a la orilla del ventanal roto.

– ¡Toma mi mano! –le ordenó Thalía.

– Dijiste que no volviera a tocarte.

– Dioses, ¡sólo tómala!

Nico extendió su brazo con un gesto de dolor.

– No me sueltes –le advirtió Thalía.

– No pensaba hacerlo.

Lo jaló en un sorprendente arranque de fuerza hacia arriba, desplomándose junto a ellas. Sus manos dejaron una huella de sangre sobre el mármol y con un hilillo rojo corriendo por su oreja, pero además de ello, lucía intacto.

– ¿Estás bien? –consultó Thalía mientras le ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

– Eso creo.

Ella asintió. Un rugido del cubo de las escaleras las estremeció.

– Tenemos problemas –les recordó Annabeth.

– ¿Dónde está Percy? –inquirió Nico, preparando su espada.

Giraron hacia atrás. La sala estaba destruida y las luces parpadeaban. Chispazos de electricidad saltaban desde el techo, pero no había rastro de él. Thalía desplegó a su _Egida_ y cargó hacia las escaleras, seguido por Nico y Annabeth. Evadía con dificultad las embestidas de la quimera. La temperatura se había elevado tanto que comenzaba a sofocar el ambiente. Thalía arrojó un impulso eléctrico que se interpuso entre las garras de la criatura y Percy. La quimera giró hacia ellos, reparando en su presencia.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustan los rayos? –alegó Thalía. Las tres cabezas soltaron un rugido antes de responder escupiendo fuego. Se arrojaron al suelo justo antes de que las llamas llegaran. El calor era tan abrasador que hacia que la piel latiera dolorosamente. Otro quejido agudo llamó su atención. Se incorporaron para encontrar a Percy lanzándose nuevamente contra ella.

– ¿Qué demonios cree que hace? –masculló Thalía.

– Comprarnos tiempo –murmuró Annabeth.

– No podrá contra esa cosa solo –dijo Nico.

– ¡Salgan de aquí! –Percy giró un par de segundos para advertirles, antes que una de las garras lo arrojara contra un muro. Escucharon sus huesos impactar en un sonido sordo, dando de bruces en el descanso de las escaleras del piso inferior. Thalía rugió frustrada, lanzando otro rayo.

– ¡Percy! –Annabeth corrió tras él, dejando a Nico y Thalía encargarse. Se deslizó bajo la criatura y descendió por las escaleras hasta alcanzarlo.

– ¿Percy?

Se había incorporado sobre sus rodillas y presionaba sus manos en su garganta. Un pillido salía de su boca y sus labios lucían azules. Le había golpeado justo en el pecho y luchaba por respirar.

– Tranquilo…

Lo arrastró hacia la sala de exhibición de ese piso, lejos del peligro, sentándolo tras la puerta.

– Tranquilizate –le repitió, aunque no sabía si se lo decía a él o a sí misma. – El golpe te sofocó, sólo respira.

Sus ojos estaban desorbitados por el horror. Suponiendo que Percy no conocía la sensación de ahogarse, debía de estar desesperado. Su pecho comenzó a convulsionar y se lanzó hacia un lado, vomitando en rojo. Un piso sobre ellos, Nico gritó llamando a Thalía. El aire se sentía frío y cargado de electricidad. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. La pelea se debía estar congestionando de sombras y rayos.

– Arriba…

Su voz salió ronca y profunda.

– Thalía y Nico se encargarán –le aseguró Annabeth. O al menos, ese era el trato. Percy no estaba en condiciones, y sólo lograría desgastarse.

– Ayud…

– No podemos ayudarles –mas concretamente, _él_ no podía. Percy lanzó un graznido que debió ser un rugido de frustración, haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo. Su respiración seguía pillando, y temblaba demasiado para su gusto. Sin pensarlo, ella hundió su mano en su cabello, acariciándolo.

– Sólo respira lentamente –le murmuró –Ya pasará.

El edificio se estremeció bajo una explosión, y enseguida, se hundió en silencio. La electricidad falló, y el crepúsculo apagándose en el horizonte, era lo único que les iluminaba. La respiración de Percy ahora era escandalosa. Annabeth afinó su oído intentando averiguar el destino de sus amigos.

– Iré a echar un vistazo. No te muevas –le susurró, depositando un corto beso en su cabeza antes de salir. La respiración de Percy pareció alentarse luego, pero no se quedó para averiguarlo. Deseó que él no estuviera lo suficientemente consciente para recordar ese detalle después. Cerró las puertas de la sala tras ella. El vestíbulo estaba oscuro. No por falta de luz. El aire se había teñido de tinta negra, pululando hacía el resto del edificio.

El murmullo de sus voces la ayudo a encontrarlos. La oscura figura de Nico se encontraba inclinada sobre lo que debía ser Thalía. El acero estigio de su espada les brindaba un fulgor rojizo, bañando sus rostros en escarlata, en medio del mar de tinta oscura. El débil parloteo se detuvo cuando los ojos de Annabeth conectaron sobre el hijo de Hades, sorprendiéndole con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¿Qué ocurrió? –murmuró Annabeth, acercándose a ellos.

– ¡Nico hizo _cabum_! –balbuceó Thalía, intentando incorporarse.

– ¿Eso es bueno o malo? –reparó Annabeth.

– ¿Regresar al Tártaro a esa _quimera_? –espeto Nico, ayudando a Thalía a incorporarse – Dímelo tú.

– Nico di Angelo, tus manos… –murmuró la cazadora, de pronto, perdiéndose en el contacto de sus manos.

– No es nada –alegó, ocultando sus manos teñidas de rojo.

– Chicos, necesitamos movernos –recordó Annabeth.

Thalía asintió, pegando un salto torpe al ponerse de pie.

– ¿Dónde está Percy? –cuestionó, notando de pronto su ausencia.

Annabeth tragó saliva.

– Sofocado, en el piso de abajo, nada grave.

Sintió la mirada de Thalía desviarse inevitablemente hacia Nico.

– ¿Qué hora es?

– Nueve y quince –respondió Annabeth, intentando interceptar la mirada de Thalía –¿Qué hay con eso?

Los observó asentir entre sí.

– ¿Qué hora era cuando nos atacaron en Utah?

– ¿Las _dracaenas_? Alrededor de las once, pero, Thalía ¿qué tiene que ver esto con…

– No nos queda mucho tiempo –soltó, echándose a correr a las escaleras –Vayan por Percy, buscaré un auto, los veo en el vestíbulo.

– ¡Thalía!

La cazadora detuvo su marcha para volverse con su amiga.

– Dime algo Annabeth –susurró Thalía, sosteniendo el aliento –¿Qué tanto deseas salvar la vida de Percy?

– Yo…

¿Realmente Thalía estaba preguntándolo? El simple acto de presencia en esa misión, en contra de la naturaleza de las búsquedas, debía bastar. Ella lo sabía. Todos, en realidad. Incluso, a pesar de ser un cabezota, Percy lo sabía también. ¿Qué más daba esa pregunta ahora?

– Lo sabes –soltó Annabeth –Sabes que es lo único que quiero…

Thalía asintió.

– Entonces, no lo olvides –le devolvió, antes de desaparecer de su vista.

–.–

De vuelta a la entrada principal, apenas y notó lo desolado que se encontraba. Quizá se preguntaría que había pasado con aquel vigilante o el resto del personal del museo, pero su mente estaba bastante ocupada encontrando la forma de hilar la pregunta de Thalía. Se recordó tirar el brazo de Percy, ayudándole a saltar sobre los trozos de cristal que se conservaban pegados al marco de la puerta de acceso, ahora rota. En el otro flaco, Nico se arrastraba como podía, empujando a Percy a caminar. No es que el hijo de Hades luciera particularmente bien, ya que en este punto, todos parecían necesitar una buena dosis de néctar; pero al menos era capaz de poner un pie frente al otro sin amenazar con desvanecerse.

Las farolas de un sedán la cegaron por un instante. Dentro del Mercedes Coupe platinado, Thalía le devolvió una mirada severa.

– Les dije que conseguiría un buen auto.

Luego de empujar a Percy dentro, el resto de Washington se desvaneció en una lluvia de luces pasando a su lado.

– ¿Cómo está? –insistió Thalía, echándole un vistazo por el retrovisor. Annabeth se giró a su lado, en el asiento trasero, hacía Percy.

–Estable –se arriesgó a definir. La cazadora le devolvió una mirada nerviosa, cómo si la respuesta fuese irrelevante, envolviendo con fuerza el volante con sus manos.

– Annabeth: él no lo logrará –sentenció al fin Thalía.

Sacudió la cabeza, helándose por completo.

– Él puede…

– Plazos. Eso era lo que hablábamos con Hermes –soltó Thalía.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con plazos?

– Nosotros…–se detuvo un momento, como si la referencia de Nico y ella, le incomodara –teníamos una teoría. Pero necesitábamos consultarla primero. Y Hermes es el dios de los viajes, sabe de tiempos, ciclos…y plazos.

Annabeth volvió su vista hacia Percy. Las piezas parecían unirse en varios escenarios posibles, ninguno de ellos, favorecedor para el hijo de Poseidón.

– ¿Dices que…él tiene el tiempo contado? –pronunció Annabeth, temerosa de la respuesta.

Escuchó a su amiga suspirar, antes de continuar.

– Artemisa me lo advirtió: esto no es una búsqueda. –Sentenció Thalía –Es una cacería. Los _licántropos_ en Las Vegas, las _dracaenas_ en Utah, las _empusas_ en Kansas y luego esto. Somos sus presas…

– …y lo quieren a él –añadió Annabeth –Es por ello que las _empusas_ lo buscaban.

– Y por qué todas las _dracaenas_ se fueron contra él esa noche –repuso Thalía –Siempre fue su objetivo. La misión no era una trampa para los Tres Grandes, sino para sus hijos. En especial para él.

– La profecía –recordó Annabeth – ¿Lo sabías y no lo mencionaste?

– Creí que lo lograríamos…

– ¡Y lo haremos! –Rugió Annabeth – ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

– ¡Que ningún Olímpico puede salvarle! –bramó Thalía de vuelta –¡Esa es la jodida diferencia!

Y allí, sentada en la parte trasera de un sedán camino al Olimpo, su mundo se derrumbó. De pronto le pareció estúpida la simple idea del pie de Thalía pisando a fondo el acelerador. No tenía más sentido darse prisa. Todas las escalas, las evasiones y la carrera contra reloj que vivían desde su salida del hospital St. Luke, eran inútiles.

– Pero nosotros sí –rompió Nico el silencio.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –cuestionó Annabeth.

Nico observó a Thalía, rígida como una roca frente al volante, antes de girar con ella.

– Cuando Percy salvó a Thalía, en el río, fue cuando lo notamos –terció, incómodo, como si confesara un secreto mutuo –La vegetación cerca de donde cayó Percy moría. Y no solo eso. Todo a su alrededor parece consumirse.

– Nico, no creo…

– Vamos Annabeth, también lo has notado –insistió Nico –Estar cerca de él es…angustiante.

Mordió su labio al escucharle. Claro que lo sentía. Pero eso no era particular a esa última semana, sino a los últimos meses. Era como estar frente a otra persona, cómo si Percy se hubiese desvanecido y alguien más reclamara su cuerpo.

– Así fue cómo lo descubrimos –continuó Nico –No es veneno.

– Percy está muriendo –espetó Annabeth, cómo si verlo agonizar no fuera suficiente para creerlo –¿Y dices que lo que lo mata no es un veneno?

Nico negó severamente.

– Es una esquirla –confirmó Nico –De la espada de la _dracaena_. Y podemos sacarla.

Volvió a negar por instinto. Por primera vez, la hija de Atenea se encontraba sobrecargada por el caudal de información que recibía.

– Lo vi. Cuando la _dracaena_ lo atacó –añadió Nico –está allí.

– Entonces un olímpico podría…

– No llegaremos al Olimpo a tiempo –cortó Thalía, volviendo a la conversación –Plazos, Annabeth. Cualquier mortal moriría en menos de 24 horas con esa cosa dentro. Un semidiós, con suerte, una semana. Y a Percy se le está acabando la suerte.

– ¿Están pidiéndome que yo…que lo haga? –reparó Annabeth, disipando su mente.

Thalía suspiró sonoramente.

– ¿Qué tanto deseas salvar la vida de Percy Jackson? –repitió.

– No pueden hacerme esto.

– Eres la más indicada –insistió Thalía –Podrás encontrarla, serás cuidadosa y, él…él confía en ti.

Aspiró profundamente, intentando volver en sí. El tiempo de Percy se terminaba. Salvarlo, ahora, estaba en sus manos. No más en un destino a horas de allí, confiando su vida a la caprichosa benevolencia divina, sino en el acto de decidir reabrir su piel. Una ironía, considerando que la última vez que estuvo tan cerca de verle morir, buscaba desesperadamente la forma de cerrar dicha herida.

– No puedo –clamó Annabeth con pánico, mientras observaba su daga.

– Tienes que hacerlo –rugió frustrada Thalía al volante.

– _El alma de un héroe, una hoja maldita habrá de segar_ –citó de la profecía Annabeth.

Nico la observó con pánico.

– Es del inframundo. Tienes que abrirlo con un objeto del inframundo también –el chico le extendió su espada de acero estigio. –Úsala.

Annabeth la observó, atónita, y la tomó mecánicamente. Sus manos temblaban, mientras observaba con horror a Percy y trazaba mentalmente lo que debía hacer para salvarle la vida. Descubrió con una lentitud ceremonial el abdomen del hijo del mar. Ignoró la preocupante palidez de su torso, y el relieve de sus costillas marcadas contra su piel, señal de la cantidad impresionante de peso que había perdido en tan pocos días.

– Percy –su respiración se volvió entre cortada –Perdóname.

Deslizó la hoja de acero, que abrió la piel de Percy sin resistencia. Él soltó un rugido de dolor tan escalofriante que la tentó a detenerse. Pero tenía que continuar. Abrió una cavidad lo suficientemente grande para que su mano pudiese entrar. Annabeth tomó entre sus manos el rostro bañado en sudor de Percy.

– Tienes que ser fuerte, _sesos de alga_ –su voz se quebró mientras él asintió, apenas consiente.

Entonces, fuera de todo pronóstico, ella le besó.

Fue un beso duro, asfixiado en un arrebato de pánico. Su mano penetró en el cuerpo de Percy a la par de su lengua dentro de su boca. Él ahogo un grito que el beso contuvo y sus manos apresaron con una fuerza inhumana su cintura. Los dedos de Annabeth se movieron tímidos dentro de las entrañas del hijo de Poseidón, mientras percibía su sangre brotar estrepitosamente. Sentía la desesperación de Percy en sus labios, besándole con urgencia, obligándole a hacerle olvidar el infernal dolor que su mano dentro de él, le provocaba. La punta de sus dedos alcanzó a tocar una esquirla fría que le quemó, y forzó a sus dedos a tomarla con fuerza y jalarla fuera.

Percy arqueó su espada al sentir como ella luchaba por extirparle con agonizante lentitud, aquel pedazo de materia maldita. Le abrazó mientras él refugiaba su rostro en la curva de su cuello y soltaba un último alarido antes de que la mano de Annabeth saliera por completo dentro de sí.

– Está hecho, todo terminó –murmuró Annabeth en su rostro, aun abrazándole.

– Ahora sí que puedo morir en paz –soltó Percy mientras cerraba sus ojos.

–Ni lo pienses –le amenazó en un susurro con una sonrisa –Si mueres, será sólo por mi mano, si alguna vez, se te ocurre meterte conmigo.

Percy asintió con una media sonrisa, antes de caer inconsciente. Annabeth le observó, petrificada, y comprobó su pulso. Era peligrosamente débil. La esquirla ya no le mataba, ahora era su mortal pérdida de sangre. Rasgó su blusa e improvisó un vendaje torpe mientras contenía con presión la hemorragia.

– Thalía, ¿cuánto tardamos en llegar a Nueva York?

– ¿Con este tráfico? –Espetó ella mirándole por el retrovisor – al menos un par de horas más.

Annabeth le devolvió la mirada llena de pánico.

– Percy no tiene un par de horas.

Nico giró hacia el asiento trasero, que parecía ahora más una escena de un crimen.

– Dudo que siquiera tenga una.

– Nico –dijo Thalía, aferrándose al volante mientras aceleraba –si un día me hieren, hazme el favor de mantener tu maldito cronómetro de la muerte en silencio.

* * *

_Lamento la tardanza, y espero que haya valido la pena. Ha sido uno de los capítulos más complicados de la historia, y con este puñado de semidioses histéricos que ordenar, un trabajo demandante en mi vida mortal y el resto de cotidianidades, se complicó dedicarle tiempo._

_Y, sí, eso es todo. Por ahora. ¿Percabeth? ¿Thalico? Drama y discreción. Honestamente, cuando comencé esta historia, nunca pensé que comenzaría a tornarse un tanto oscura. Pero las cosas se han dado así. Este último par de capítulos, no más preguntas. Sólo respuestas. Ya respondí algunas, falta cerrar los cabos sueltos. _

_Pero eso ya nos lo contará Percy, el próximo capítulo. Espero que hayan disfrutado (?) este capítulo. Y no sean tímidos, dejen por allí su marca, mensaje, señal de existencia en el recuadro de abajo ;)._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_**Bethap**_


	12. XII: Una consulta no solicitada

_**Disclaimer:**__ Está demás decir que ningún personaje de Percy Jackson me pertenece. Sólo una historia para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. _

_**Summary:**__ Una misión simple hace surgir asuntos complicados. Quizá Percy no sea el héroe invencible que el creyó. Los dioses están más metidos en su vida de lo que él cree._

_Cronología:__ Después de "La batalla del Laberinto" y antes de "El último héroe del Olimpo" (Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo)._

* * *

**XII**

**Una consulta no solicitada.**

Percy sentía asco. Nauseas, de sólo pensarlo.

La idea comenzó a colarse de a poco en su mente, hasta instalarse por completo en su subconsciente. Él no opuso resistencia, claramente. Al contrario, la alimentaba con temores, expectativas ajenas, complejos y todo el conflicto existencial nacido desde que se supo semidiós. Y los acontecimientos de los últimos meses no estaban siendo de ayuda. Así que sus problemas de adolescente mortal eran todo menos problemas, si es que alguna vez, por más remota y esporádica que pareciera, recordaba que finalmente, era solo un chico.

El hijo de Poseidón, irónicamente, se ahogaba.

Se asfixiaba sin siquiera notarlo. Se hundía, lenta e inadvertidamente, y cada vez que alguien le tendía una mano para jalarlo a la superficie, él le rechazaba. No quería ser rescatado. En definitiva, perdía la conciencia, la cordura. Y a sí mismo.

_PERCY_

Escocía como fuego. El nubarrón de dolor era tan denso y asfixiante que había terminado por drenarme hasta la voz. Respirar dolía. Pensar dolía. Existir era insoportable.

La última vez que estuve consciente, antes de la laguna en blanco de mi memoria, la escuché susurrarme unas cuantas cosas. Un desliz suave disparar el dolor de nuevo. Sus labios en los míos. Remover infernal de mis entrañas. Y paz. Paz de nuevo. Quizá no me besó. O tal vez sí, y gracias a ello caí en esa nube de paz. Envuelto lo suficiente en esa burbuja de tranquilidad para ignorar los difusos gritos que creí escuchar. Ni siquiera el derrape de aquel auto, en algún punto cercano a mí, me estremeció. Un impacto duro y la lluvia bañándome, apenas me inquieto.

Hasta que tuve que despertar.

Otra vez.

– ¡Alabado sea mi padre! –Clamó con un toque de drama, una voz conocida cerca de mí –Y yo, obvio. Ya creía que no te librarías de esta.

Mis ojos ardieron apenas los abrí. Juraría que escuchaba vibrar la luz, aturdiéndome como a una presa en medio de la noche por unos instantes, tan potente y pura que bañaba de blanco todo alrededor. En cuanto mis ojos se acostumbraron, detecté el calor en el aire, y la columnata que se extendía a ambos lados de mi cama. Y allí, fundiéndose en el vapor blanquecino del ambiente, un brillante adolescente con bata blanca –como el resto del lugar- me escudriñaba con gesto de alivio. Su voz volvió a resonar en todo el templo cuando volvió a hablar.

– Esa chica, por poco te rebana el bazo* en dos –bufó molesto Apolo –Me sorprende de ella. Uno esperaría que como hija de Atenea tuviese conocimiento básico de la anatomía humana. O practicara un corte más limpio.

Sus palabras me pesaron como losas. Entonces todo _eso_ había sido real. Idiota.

– Creo que intentaba salvar mi vida –murmuré.

Apolo abrió sus ojos como platos, incrédulo.

– ¿Disculpa? ¿Y yo que hago? Detengo esa hemorragia y restauro más de la mitad del volumen de sangre que ahora corre por tus venas –concluye rápidamente, suspirando sonoramente –Por cierto, de nada.

Asiento con los ojos cerrados, y ese simple gesto me agota hasta la médula. Y me vuelvo a sentir un idiota, por no ser capaz siquiera de asentir.

– En fin, no esperaba mucho de ti –continúo, cauteloso, el dios del sol –En tu estado, claro.

Abro los ojos, y él entiende la pregunta. Lo veo reacomodar su impecable cabello hacía atrás antes de sentarse sobre mi cama. Reconozco en su rostro el gesto de un médico a punto de dar un diagnóstico negativo, y por primera vez desde que desperté, puedo creer que ese adolescente brillante es también, el dios de la medicina.

– Mentiría si dijera que fue fácil –comentó de pronto, en un murmuro, más serio de lo nunca le vi –En todos estos eones, nunca tuve en mis manos a un semidiós tan cerca de la muerte, y por su propia mano.

Las palabras tardaron en procesarse más de lo normal. Lo cual era decir bastante. Volví a clavar la vista en Apolo, irradiando ondas suaves de calor a mi izquierda.

– ¿Qué?

– No lo recuerdas ¿cierto? –espetó, casi como si fuera la cosa más obvia.

– Recuerdo que una _dracaena_ me empaló. Eso recuerdo –le devolví, sofocándome tan solo por hablar.

Apolo ladeó su cabeza y estrechó sus ojos sobre mí, como si intentara descifrar una enorme ecuación escrita en mi rostro.

– Un momento…

Se incorporó rápidamente, mientras susurraba algunas palabras al viento. El aire se espesó en una neblina densa frente a mis pies, bajando unos grados la temperatura. Apostaría que si no fuese porque el dios del sol estaba a mi lado, podrían haber sido muchos grados menos. Cuando las imágenes comenzaron a correr, no tardé mucho en encontrarme en ellas. La escena se reproduce una y otra vez, en la pantalla de neblina, como una tormenta atrapada en el viento. Me reconocí aún con la pinta de junior que usé en Las Vegas. Ví a Thalía y Annabeth lanzarse contra las _dracaenas_, lanzando tajos certeros, evaporando a las monstruosas mujeres-serpiente rápidamente. Escuché el grito de Annabeth cuando bloqueó una estocada difícil. Pero lo que ocurre después, me heló por completo. Me vi a mí mismo intercambiar un par de estocadas con la _dracaena_, antes de paralizarme por completo. Sentí el impulso de negar lo que veía, porque lo que contemplaba me era incomprensible. Ni siquiera intenté detenerlo. No moví ni un músculo cuando empuñó la espada contra mí. Tuve tiempo de sobra para reaccionar, pero no lo use. Le concedí el gusto de apuñalarme. Las imágenes frente a mí sobrecargaron mi memoria. Vi la mirada llena de pánico de Nico, pero hasta entonces lo comprendí. Él lo sabía. Fue el único que lo vio todo.

Sabía que eso de sentirme más idiota de lo normal, venía de alguna parte. Y era completamente válido.

– ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? –la voz de Apolo me devolvió al presente.

– Yo no…

Demasiado fundido entre separar mis recuerdos de lo que acababa de ver, perdí el habla por un instante. Finalmente, el peso del ataque recaía en mis hombros. Me concentré en recordar que pasaba por mi mente aquella noche. Un escalofrío me estremeció cuando recordé la sensación de la duda asaltándome. El _deseo_ de dejarme vencer. De _terminar_ con todo.

– ¿Sabes Percy? No tengo ningún problema en detener una hemorragia o reponer cuanta sangre hayas perdido. Incluso ni con ese par de costillas astilladas, el corte infectado en tu brazo o la contusión de tu cabeza. No hay ningún problema físico, por más grave que sea, que no pueda curar. Pero la herida que llevas allí –espetó, señalando un punto medio sobre mi pecho –por esa, que insistes en abrir una y otra vez, no puedo hacer nada.

No necesitaba ser un cerebrito como Annabeth, para entenderlo. Pero quizás, después de todo, si tenía algunas algas dentro de mi cabeza, porque no fue hasta que un dios me lo mostró que logré dimensionar el problema. Mi problema.

– Tuviste mucha suerte. Tus amigos fueron listos –continuó Apolo, recobrando su postura despreocupada –No me gustaría saber que hubiese sido si...bueno, ya sabes.

Pregunté tan pronto les recordé.

– ¿Dónde están?

– ¿Hum? –correspondió el dios, anotando en una tablilla notas que no logre leer.

– Mis amigos, los semidioses que venían con…

– Oh si, las chicas. Ellas están en una visita…familiar –me lanzó, distraído.

– Pero, y Nico…

– Eso es todo por mi parte –me interrumpió Apolo, volviendo conmigo –Debo irme, que el sol no sale solo.

– Pero…

– Oh, claro –clamó, deteniendo su marcha –A tu derecha, encontrarás néctar.

Me volví lentamente hacía la mesa junto a mí. La minúscula copa brilla con el contenido dorado apenas visible.

– Felicidades, ya puedes beberlo. Con moderación, claro –agregó – Mis hijos saben las dosis correctas para que no estalles en llamas. Cuídate Percy, y quizá en una semana más puedas recuperar algo de músculo. No te ofendas, pero luces fatal.

Se desvaneció tan rápido que ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de reclamarle por más información sobre el destino de Annabeth, Thalía y Nico. O, de verdad estaba tan famélico, que cada vez me costaba más, cosas tan sencillas como hablar. O respirar. Noté que mi boca estaba seca, así que con un esfuerzo inhumano, tomé la copa junto a mí y la bebí hasta el fondo. De inmediato, sentí como si estuviese despertando.

Está vez, de verdad.

La última semana, con esa esquirla dentro, había rozado los límites de la locura que podría provocar el dolor. O un acercamiento bastante nítido a como me sentiría a los 80 años de edad. Si es que tenía suerte como para llegar a cumplirlos. Con la fuerza regresando a mis extremidades, me senté sobre la cama en la que reposaba desde los dioses sabrán cuando –literalmente, quizá solo Apolo lo sabía-, intentando encontrar algo más que luz y columnas perdiéndose en el infinito. Clavé la vista por un momento, y lo detecté en la distancia. Como una pequeña silueta creciendo lentamente.

– No te recordaba tan escuálido –resonó su voz profunda, haciendo eco. Después de unos cuantos años sin verle, comenzaba a olvidar como sonaba mi padre. No esperaba encontrarme con él en ese momento, después de esta última pequeña misión. No es como si se presentara luego de cada misión, ni siquiera en las que eran especialmente mortales –aunque francamente, todas lo eran-; y sin embargo allí estaba, es su versión a escala humana, al pie de mi cama, escudriñándome con el ceño preocupado.

– Apolo ha dicho que es por la esquirla del inframundo. Estaré como nuevo en una semana –repuse en el mismo tono que usaría con un "Hola papá, que sorpresa. ¿Qué tal el año?"

Poseidón enarcó una ceja hacia mí, con un deje de incredulidad.

– Sabes que no podemos culpar del todo a ese pedazo del Tártaro –reparó, ¿suspirando? ¿Los dioses suspiran? –Últimamente las ofrendas de tu parte han sido un poco…inconsistentes.

Ah, eso.

– He estado…ocupado.

He allí una respuesta brillante. Negar ciertos detalles de mi vida últimamente funcionaría de maravilla, si mi interlocutor no fuera un dios olímpico. Por un momento desee tener un padre mortal. Al menos ellos no pueden espiarte todo el tiempo con su visión x-ray del mundo.

– ¿Lo suficiente para no poder pasar por el pabellón a comer de forma decente tres veces al día, o cómo para mantenerte alejado de tus amigos, encerrado en tu cabaña? –lanzó con un tono de reproche.

Asentí, sin encontrar respuesta alguna en mi defensa.

Lo escuché soltar el aire, como resultado de otro suspiro más profundo. De alguna parte, atrajo un banquillo, como esos que usan los pesqueros, colocándolo junto a mi cama y dejándose caer sobre él.

– Percy, hijo mío –murmuró, casi con dolor –Yo nunca quise nada de esto para ti. ¿Lo sabes verdad?

Tragué saliva, esperando disolver el nudo en mi garganta. De pronto, me era difícil hablar. Así que volví a asentir en respuesta.

– El destino es inevitable –pronunció lentamente –pero también es muy sabio. No asigna obstáculos más grandes de los que no puedas vencer. Y pese que ahora todo parece incierto y confuso, cuando llegue el momento encontrarás dentro de ti el poder para superarlo.

Cerré mis puños sobre las sábanas de lino, que observaba con insistencia. Los últimos meses había estado escapando a cualquier pensamiento sobre la profecía. Al menos al inicio. Pero cuando me resigné a que era imposible no hacerlo, el peso de cada palabra comenzó a escocer en mi cabeza. Debía ser fácil para él abordar el tema, cuando eres un dios poderoso y eterno, una profecía puede no ser tan preocupante. Pero la última semana, estuve deambulando más cerca de mi muerte de lo que nunca antes había estado. Y por una _dracaena_.

– Y, qué hay si yo no puedo…

Dejé la pregunta en el aire. No era el héroe invencible profetizado, el semidiós legendario. Mierda, no era un jodido Hércules. Sólo era yo, otro idiota hijo de Poseidón, muriendo por un estúpido trozo de Tártaro en la parte trasera de un sedán.

– Eres capaz de cosas tan grandes que ni siquiera imaginas.

Levanté la vista hacía la de mi padre. Nunca antes me había parecido tan humano. Por un instante, veía sólo a un padre preocupado por su inseguro hijo, al borde de la prueba de su vida. Sus ojos, inusualmente vidriosos, brillando en ese tono verde mar que conocía tan bien en los míos.

– Está última no fue una de ellas ¿no?

– No seas tan duro contigo mismo –repuso con suavidad –Nadie espera que seas invencible. Fallar es parte de la naturaleza humana, incluso –encogió los hombros, resignado– los dioses tampoco somos perfectos.

Asentí casi mecánicamente, sintiendo una sonrisa asomarse al escucharle admitir sus defectos. ¿Dónde están las grabadoras cuando las necesitas?

– No tengo el tipo de héroe, yo...

Contemplé mis manos temblar. Me costó darme cuenta de lo aterrado que estaba. Las náuseas se agolparon de nuevo en mi garganta, y de pronto el aire era demasiado pesado para inhalarlo. Absorbí de golpe la electricidad recorriendo mis nervios, la angustia ahogándome. Estos últimos meses, esa sensación se había tornado tan familiar para mí que casi me sentí en casa. En mi cabaña. Sólo. Gritando.

– ¿Percy?

Apenas y lo observé con el rabillo del ojo, escudriñarme con semblante preocupado. No pude evitar sentirme avergonzado de mi ataque de pánico. Porque usualmente, solía encerrarme en mi cabaña para padecerlos con total privacidad. Si consideraba patético que algún campista se enterara de ello, no sabía lo muerto de vergüenza que podría estar si el primero en verlo era un dios.

– Tengo miedo –confesé al fin, mirándole a través de mi vista empañada.

Vi su rostro estremecerse, observándome con insistencia, demasiado consternado para responder. Volví a sentirme estúpido por décima ocasión, quizás, desde que desperté. Todo un récord. Pero joder, necesitaba por un momento, por un instante, al menos, allí junto a mi padre, permitirme ser sólo un chico desorientado y aterrorizado por su destino.

– Hijo –me susurró, posando su mano en mi hombro –Me sorprendería si no lo tuvieras.

Ser hijo de uno de los Tres Grandes las veinticuatro horas del día es igual que tener una etiqueta de garantía de campeonato, y, honestamente, comenzaba a volverme loco. Lo escuchaba tantas veces, que comenzaba a creerme que debía ser el héroe innato, invicto por naturaleza. Y estaba tan lejos de serlo. No tenía que ir muy lejos para ejemplificarlo. Bastaba recordar, un año atrás, en el ataque al Campamento Mestizo, o mis errores en el Laberinto. Seguir siendo vencido por el mayor de los hijos de Hefesto. O dejarme engañar por cierto hijo de Hermes, que estaba más cerca ahora, de provocar la destrucción del Olimpo que yo de salvarlo. Por consecuencia, me costaba trabajo creer lo que Poseidón, mi padre, me decía.

– No espero que lo entiendas ahora mismo –continuó –Pero espero que lo hagas antes de que sea demasiado tarde para todos.

Esperé que él comprendiera que no podía responder demasiado en ese momento. Así que cuando me envolvió en un suave abrazo, me limité a corresponderle lo más fuerte que mis brazos me permitieron, como respuesta. Era casi ridículo la forma en la que parecía tan pequeño a su lado, aún en su escala humana.

– No importa lo que pase, estoy orgulloso de ti –me susurró. Aspiré profundo su olor a mar, como si quisiera memorizarlo, antes de que él se fuera.

– Creo que tienes visitas –soltó de pronto, incorporándose – Me gustaría que descansaras, pero entenderás que somos muchos los que estamos preocupados por ti.

Procuré sonreírle antes de que diera media vuelta y se marchara. Tendría que recordarme enviarle buenas ofrendas en el futuro.

–.–

Las reconocí cuando las escuché en la distancia intercambiar un saludo, nerviosas, con mi padre. No pude evitar sonreír al imaginar a Thalía intimidada por alguien, lo cual debía ser considerado como todo un evento. O una Annabeth sonrojada en su presencia. Dioses, Annabeth.

– Pero mira quien ya no luce más como un apestoso y sucio zombie –clamó Thalía, con una sonrisa en la cara. Tuve que verla dos veces, pues a alguien en el Olimpo –Zeus se apiadara de esa pobre alma- se le había ocurrido vestirla con una túnica blanca, como una chica. Porque vamos, Thalía es una chica.

– Ahora solo luces como zombie, pero limpio –agregó, plantándose junto a mi cama.

– Y tú como una chica –le devolví. A su lado, Annabeth se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. Vestía también una túnica blanca con su cabello trenzado al costado, cosa que le sentaba muy bien, lo cual definitivamente no ayudaba mucho a mi concentración. Volví a sentirme más incómodo de lo normal. El tema ya no se trataba de si era o no un idiota. Ahora era que tan idiota me había comportado, en especial con ella, ésta semana. Así que no sabía si hablar con ella como si nada, pedir disculpas o comenzar a correr rumbo al rincón más oscuro del Tártaro.

– ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Annabeth, con un toque de aflicción en su voz.

– De lujo –respondí, como si el haber estado a punto de morir unas horas antes no fuera nada –Aunque no lo estaría si no fuera porque sacaste esa cosa de mí, claro.

Annabeth curvo sus labios en una ligera sonrisa de nuevo, pero sus ojos continuaban diciendo algo diferente.

– ¿Cómo están ustedes? –pregunté de inmediato, recordando el ataque de la quimera en el _Newseum_**.

– Nada que unos trozos de ambrosía no curen –señaló Thalía.

– ¿Y Nico?

Thalía torció la boca, como si le molestara recordarlo.

– Él no quiso venir –respondió Annabeth, aprovechando el silencio de Thalía –No le gustó la idea de subir al Olimpo.

A su lado, Thalía bufó algo que sonó a "estirado", demasiado fastidiada por el tema. No sabía porque tenía la sensación de que había algo más detrás de su molestia.

– ¿Estará bien? –insistí.

– Se las arreglará. Siempre lo hace –me confirmó Thalía, con un aire de melancolía inusual en ella.

– Ya, pero aun no entiendo, ¿cómo llegamos aquí?

Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice entre ellas, pero fue Thalía la que no contuvo una carcajada.

– Digamos que, le deberé a alguien en Washington un Mercedes –concluyó.

– Además de unas cuantas tomas siamesas y remodelación del vestíbulo del Empire State –agregó Annabeth, bastante seria.

– Whoa, sí que me perdí la diversión –dije, como quien no quiere la cosa.

– Creo que te llevaste la mejor parte con esa cosa dentro de ti –espetó Thalía.

Me removí incómodo, intentando ignorar el comentario de Thalía. Así que me volví con Annabeth, que continuaba observándome como si en cualquier momento fuera a desmayarme.

– Apolo me dijo que estaban de visita familiar –lancé, cambiando de tema.

Ella dejó salir un pequeño suspiro.

– Estuve hablando con mamá, sobre la misión. Y Thalía ha hablado con Zeus.

– Si a eso le llamas hablar –masculló Thalía de vuelta.

Encogí los hombros en respuesta. Sabíamos mejor que nadie que la relación con nuestros progenitores divinos nunca podría clasificarse como normal.

– Y bien, ¿abrieron el cilindro?

Asintió con pesar.

– Sí, y encontramos exactamente lo que mamá y yo pensamos.

– ¿Dos boletos para un fin de semana en un spa en Las Vegas?

Annabeth negó, con semblante preocupado.

– Unas cuantas coordenadas desactualizadas de la ubicación de Luke y sus seguidores, y pistas de un supuesto plan de ataque a Nueva York. Nada de real utilidad –concluyó.

Si no estuviese tan agotado y débil, seguro habría tenido problemas para controlar la ira que burbujeo dentro de mí. Lo que más temía, era una terrible verdad: habíamos arriesgado nuestras vidas por nada. Lo sospechaba desde antes, pero esperaba, aún con mi casi inexistente fe, que la odisea valiera la pena. Con tal de frenar al menos un paso a Luke. Un paso más cerca de la victoria contra Cronos.

– Está bien Percy –susurró Annabeth, notando mi ira tras el silencio –De cualquier forma, ellos no lograron su objetivo.

– ¿Ah no? Si no estuviese en esta cama, lo creería.

– Sí, porque ellos te querían. A ti –me aseguró Annabeth, observándome como si eso fuera realmente importante.

Encogí los hombros, como si eso fuera algo sin importancia, porque realmente era algo sin importancia para mí. Digo, no estaría mal que hubiésemos frustrado algún malévolo plan o arruinado alguna alianza secreta con dioses menores. Finalmente, no habíamos logrado siquiera salvar más vidas, más allá de la mía.

– Entonces, ¿estamos igual que hace una semana no? –pregunté, sin mucho ánimo.

– Bueno, no exactamente. Tú estás más huesudo –resolvió Thalía.

– Eso suena tan prometedor –bufé.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? –insistió Annabeth. Por la forma en que lo dijo, parecía no referirse sólo a mi salud física. Pero aproveché mi natural talento para no entender las cosas, y fingir que no comprendí bien la pregunta. Tomé la copa vacía de reposaba junto a mi cama y se la mostré:

– Néctar –dije, triunfal. Ella asintió, no muy segura del todo.

– En cuanto te sientas listo, podemos irnos –me indicó –Tengo que volver con mamá. Quería hablar conmigo antes de irme.

– De acuerdo –respondí, antes de que se perdiera, como mi padre, en la columnata infinita. Recordar el hecho de que su madre era la no-muy-simpática diosa de la sabiduría me provocó un escalofrío. Thalía la contempló alejarse en silencio, antes de girar de vuelta conmigo. Era fácil darse cuenta que algo pasaba con ella, luego de la misión. Quizá la última semana la había pasado aturdido, pero aun así notaba que algo andaba mal con mi amiga.

–Oye cara de pez… –dijo, cuando la figura de Annabeth desapareció completamente de vista.

– ¿Qué?

– Lo siento –murmuró, deformando su rostro en una mueca de tristeza.

– ¿Por qué?

Thalía rodó los ojos, como si le molestara el preguntar el motivo de su disculpa. Aunque no me costaba mucho encontrar una lista interminable de pendientes entre nosotros, ninguno parecía merecer una disculpa tan seria como aquella.

– Por huir de la profecía y dejarte el paquete completo a ti –espetó con dureza, pero aún con expresión avergonzada.

– Thalía, yo nunca te culparía por ello.

– ¡Dioses, Percy Jackson! –Masculló, dando una patada al suelo, cruzándose de brazos –Ahora entiendo porque es tan difícil odiarte. Eres tan noble como un cachorro.

– ¿Disculpa?

Ella suspiró.

– Mira, si yo no me hubiese unido a las cazadoras, tú no estarías aquí en este momento, para empezar –explicó con aire de tristeza– Quizá era mi responsabilidad, tú sabes, por ser hija de Zeus y todo eso.

Parpadeé un par de veces para comprobar que estaba realmente despierto. Nunca pensé que Thalía se sentía así respecto a la profecía. En realidad creía que le molestaba el título de hija del rey de los dioses, y todo lo que eso implicaba. Quizá no era el único allí que se carcomía por la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros.

– No creas que no lo sé –continuó –Como se siente, quiero decir. Te he visto Percy y…estar siempre a cargo. Yo sé cómo es. No es fácil. Pero no tienes que hacerlo todo tú sólo, ¿lo sabes cierto?

Encogí los hombros, resignado.

– Según el oráculo, parece que sí.

Me lanzó una mirada de desaprobación, antes de sonreírme.

– Pues no me importa, por lo que a mí respecta estaré allí para ayudarte, así tenga que obligarte a aceptar mi ayuda, _sesos de alga_.

Tendría que mandar al Tártaro mi orgullo, pero admitía que escucharla me hizo sentir un poco más tranquilo.

– Para ser una _cara de pino_, eres bastante agradable.

Sacó su lengua antes de lanzarme una almohada como proyectil. Proyectil que hubiese evitado con una facilidad impresionante, de no ser que estaba tan débil como si llevara una semana en hambruna. Así que golpeo mi cara de forma poco honorable. No pude evitar reír con ganas de mi propia desgracia, y cuando al fin volví a respirar, me percaté que no recordaba la última vez que me había sentido tan ligero. Ni la última vez que reí de aquella manera. Thalía se limpió las lágrimas de risa, tornándose seria de nuevo.

– Iré a ver si puedo contactar con Artemisa.

– Suerte con ello –respondí, antes que ella se inclinara sobre mí y depositara un beso rápido en mi frente. Me quedé anonadado un segundo, sin poder procesar el hecho de que existiera dulzura debajo de esas capas de punk y delineador. Créanme, mucho delineador.

– Si se lo cuentas a alguien, te juro que patearé tu famélico trasero, y que estés convaleciente no me va a detener –lanzó mientras salía del templo.

– Yo también te quiero –grité, y la escuché reír en la distancia.

Equivocado. Había estado muy equivocado estos últimos meses.

No estaba sólo.

* * *

_*Bazo: Órgano situado en la cavidad abdominal._

_**Newseum: Museo interactivo de noticias y periodismo en Washington D.C._

_Lo sé. El capítulo pasado estaba derramando sangre y angustia, y este a terminado en extremo dulzón y tierno. Así que una disculpa si los hice vomitar arcoíris, pero Percy nos debía varias explicaciones. Y el resto, necesitaba dejarle en claro algunas cosas a él, también._

_Y, sin más rodeo, así es como llegamos al final de esta aventura…_

_¿O no?_

_No, no les haría esto. Así que, nos vemos en el epílogo. Amenazas de muerte y demás en el rectángulo de abajo :). Gracias por estar al pendiente y seguir esta historia. ¡Hasta el próximo (y último) capítulo!_

_**Bethap**_


	13. 0: Epílogo

_**Disclaimer:**__ Está demás decir que ningún personaje de Percy Jackson me pertenece. Sólo una historia para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. _

_**Summary:**__ Una misión simple hace surgir asuntos complicados. Quizá Percy no sea el héroe invencible que el creyó. Los dioses están más metidos en su vida de lo que él cree._

_Cronología:__ Después de "La batalla del Laberinto" y antes de "El último héroe del Olimpo" (Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo)._

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

* * *

_i_

diakopí

* * *

**C**ortó el viento en una ráfaga plata, que terminó ensordeciéndose al golpear en seco con la diana que tenía a más de 15 metros. Exhaló un par de segundos después, antes de permitirse destensar su brazo y bajar el arco. Marchó pesadamente hasta la diana, sólo para encontrar con frustración a su flecha a una pulgada del centro. Al carajo, prefería la espada. No es que fuese una mala arquera. En realidad, junto con la bendición de Artemisa, sus habilidades con el arco habían sido mejoradas exponencialmente. Era tan buena como podría serlo su señora. Aun así, ese no era su estilo. No iba con ella.

Como el resto de las cosas que implicaba ser una cazadora.

Maldijo en griego para sí, antes de extraer con un bruto jalón, la punta de plata de su flecha. Observó casi aterrorizada, el hueco donde su flecha impactó, preguntándose en donde estaba la falla. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no fallaba continuamente de esa manera. Siendo honesta, nunca antes había ocurrido. Es como si su cuerpo se negara a realizar la actividad más básica de caza, de forma correcta. Como si su mente rechazara la idea. Volvió sus pasos hasta posicionarse a una distancia adecuada, antes de decidir comenzar a tensar su cuerda.

– Dicen que la tercera es la vencida –el murmullo sonó tan cerca de sí, que le provocó un espasmo, enviando la flecha de plata a dos metros de ella, directo al musgo.

– Aunque en tu caso podría ser la novena –resolvió con simpleza Nico, observando con tristeza la diana.

– ¿Otro fan de la estadística? –Musitó seca Thalia –Ya tengo a Annabeth para eso, gracias.

Nico encogió los hombros, sin despegar la vista de la diana.

– Parecía que no te iba muy bien –concluyó, girando de vuelta hacia ella.

– ¿Me espiabas? –chilló Thalia, con una mezcla de emoción e indignación que no comprendió.

El chico del inframundo abrió los ojos como platos, antes de apresurarse a resolverlo.

– Mi viaje de la sombras me dejó aquí. Estaba tomando un respiro.

– ¿Qué quieres? –espetó ella de inmediato, con dureza.

Nico se paralizó nuevamente, observándole con un aire ausente, como si su espíritu se hubiese ido de su cuerpo. Inerte y vacío. Lo observó llevar su mano a su brazo derecho, frotándolo con insistencia. Por un momento, deseó preguntarle se encontraba. Si es que acaso su fractura se estaba ya curada, o si seguía doliéndole demasiado. De preguntarle si estaba bien. La sangre se le heló cuando se sorprendió a sí misma pensando en él de e_sa forma_.

– ¿Qué tal el Olimpo? –devolvió de pronto, como si la conversación apenas hubiese comenzado unos segundos antes.

– Aburrido y estirado –replicó ella, sin mucho ánimo –Como siempre.

Nico asintió casi imperceptiblemente, con ese par de ojos oscuros congelados en una mueca inexpresiva.

– ¿Annabeth está bien? –inquirió, rayando en la afirmación.

– Genial. Allá arriba, pudo hablar con su madre. Le preocupaba mucho el contenido del cilindro, además de Percy, claro –resolvió Thalía, como quien comenta el clima –Era solo una tomada de pelo, creo que ella ya lo sospechaba.

Nico la observó como quien escucha la misma historia una y otra vez. Como si no le sorprendiera nada de lo que ella le informaba.

– ¿Y Percy? –musitó él.

Thalía tragó saliva antes de responder. Por un momento, un asalto de decepción la confundió. ¿Qué estaba esperando de ese encuentro?

– Ridículamente huesudo –respondió sin ánimo –Pero está bien. Estará bien. Apolo le dio receta para las próximas dos semanas. No hacer grandes esfuerzos, comer un poco más, reposo y mucho néctar. Nada mal, si me lo preguntas.

Él volvió a asentir, con la mirada perdida de nuevo en la diana, a unos metros de ellos.

– Preguntó por ti… –añadió ella.

– Lo sé.

El silencio volvió a instalarse en el lugar. No lograba comprender como podía ser tan silencioso. Casi igual de llamativo que una sombra. Un par de aves huyeron en un estrepitoso aleteo, junto cuando Nico volvió su mirada hacia ella.

– Tenía que buscarle –resolvió, seco.

– Pues ya está, lo encontrarás junto al lago –devolvió Thalía, intentando esconder su incomprendida decepción en una media sonrisa burlesca –No ha movido su famélico trasero de allí por estos días. Se está tomando enserio eso del reposo.

–Bien.

–Bien –replicó ella.

Nico desvió sus ojos ella de nuevo, justo cuando advirtió un ligero rubor sobre su piel olivácea.

–Pero antes, tenía que verte… –soltó en un murmullo, apenas audible.

De pronto, los pies le pesaron una tonelada. Tuvo que parpadear violentamente para comprobar que no estaba confundida.

– ¿A mí?

– Yo…Tú no… –Nico llevó su mano izquierda a su cabeza, alborotando más los mechones que saltaban por allí –Cuando casi caigo en el Newseum, yo…había algo que tú…estaba allí…

– ¿Qué rayos? –cortó Thalía, estrechando sus ojos sobre él.

Le escucho suspirar sonoramente, antes de responder:

– Sé que no tiene sentido, pero antes de encontrarnos con Artemisa, había algo…y luego desapareció. Y estaba allí otra vez cuando me salvaste, luego de que la quimera me golpeara…yo… –hizo una pausa, con la vista clavada en el musgo donde la flecha había aterrizado –Olvídalo, de verdad no tiene sentido.

Thalía lo observo en silencio un momento. Quizá unos segundos. O minutos. Tal vez fueron horas. No lo sabía con certeza. Estaba aterrada e inevitablemente fascinada al mismo tiempo, porque creía entender lo que decía. Se encontró recorriendo con curiosidad la expresión total de su ser, tras esa menuda y melancólica figura. ¿Sería posible?

– Creo que… –musitó la cazadora, acercándose lentamente, como si rodeara a una presa.

– No –sentenció Nico de pronto, con dureza –Olvídalo, no sé qué estoy pensando, yo...

– Yo tampoco –respondió ella, con una sonrisa boba. Y por primera vez en días, sintió que hablaba honestamente.

– No debería estar aquí –añadió rápidamente Nico, buscando zanjar la conversación.

Thalia estudió su rostro, totalmente fuera de foco. Sí, él no debería estar allí. Era simple: no cuadraba allí. Rodeado de vida latente, creciendo rama a rama, alfombrando la tierra. Era una mancha de oscuridad, una cueva que parecía inhalar la vida a su alrededor. Su propia existencia, una prueba de que el final de aquella vitalidad existía. El antagónico de cada parte de su entorno.

Sí. Nico di Angelo no pertenecía a su mundo.

Y de pronto, se sintió ingenua. Más ingenua de lo que nunca antes había sentido. Incluso cuando él decidió, sin pedirlo, tomar su mano de nuevo sin su consentimiento, notó que ambos pertenecían a mundos totalmente distintos. Su piel suave y fría contra la suya, callosa y cálida. Un velo ardiendo entre las brazas. Mundos que sencillamente no congeniaban. Que estaban separados por una razón.

– No deberías estar aquí –acertó en un murmullo, finalmente, envolviendo sus menudos dedos entre los de ella. Él le devolvió una mirada confusa, cuando descubrió sus ojos azules, esos que insistía enmarcar con cantidades exageradas de delineador, con un aspecto vidrioso.

– Pero tú no…

– No perteneces aquí –le cortó ella, con un deje de tristeza.

Nico bajó su vista a donde sus manos seguía unidas con fuerza.

– Y yo no debería…

Y en silencio, Thalía rompió la distancia para depositar sus labios en su mejilla, antes de tomar su última flecha y desaparecer en el bosque.

* * *

_ii_

sýndesmos

* * *

– ¿**Y** si haces de éstas tus vacaciones indefinidas?

Percy torció la boca, entrecerrando los ojos a la distancia.

– Mmm…

– ¿Y…? –Grover observaba al hijo de Poseidón, expectante.

– Nop.

– ¡Oh vamos! –Lamentó Grover –Ésta vez casi te matan. Deberías considerar retirarte hermano.

– ¿Qué no "estar-a-punto-de-morir" es parte del itinerario del Campamento Mestizo? –devolvió Percy.

Grover le devolvió una mueca de desagrado.

– Algún día no la vas a librar…

– Gracias por los buenos deseos –liquidó Percy, dando otro sorbo más a su copa de néctar. Que los dioses lo perdonaran, pero una parte de sí considero la idea de Grover. No estaría mal mandar a volar al Olimpo y sus divinos traseros, para pasar el resto de sus días sentado a la sombra, echado plácidamente mientras bebía grandes cantidades de líquido divino. Sí, hasta podrían hacerlo dios por ello, si no fuera porque Dionisio ya ocupaba ese lugar. El último par de días, de vuelta del Olimpo, en una extraordinaria muestra de obediencia a las recomendaciones médicas de Apolo, se había mantenido ocupado en la complicada tarea de guardar reposo. Lo cual era igual, a hacer nada.

Se dibujó una sonrisa al escuchar los virotes a la distancia, que anunciaban que el equipo azul había ganado de nuevo Captura la bandera. Imaginó a Annabeth, radiante, celebrando entre ellos, y una punzada de decepción le hizo removerse. Le hubiese encantado participar. Y lo habría hecho, si fuera porque el quisquilloso de Will Solace lo reprendió por abandonar su estado de materia en reposo, antes de darle su correspondiente dosis de néctar. Y aunque ya se encontraba muchísimo mejor que la semana anterior, continuaba cansándose hasta la médula, solo de recorrer camino del lago a su cabaña. Quizá después de todo, Solace lo salvó de una buena paliza.

– ¡La tengo! –en la distancia, la cabellera oscura de Thalía sobresalió. Luchaba para quitarse la armadura con una sola mano, mientras en la otra sostenía la bandera roja –¡La tengo, _cara de pez_!

Percy soltó una carcajada sonora.

– ¡Sólo porque ésta vez no jugué! –gritó de vuelta.

A su lado, Grover se estremeció.

– Oye, ¿no te da miedo que te parta con un rayo o algo así?

Percy encogió los hombros.

– Eso es cien veces mejor que una Annabeth Chase enojada.

– No voy a contradecir eso –zanjó el sátiro.

Thalía se dejó caer junto a Percy, ofreciéndole la bandera.

– ¿Y eso? –preguntó Percy, confundido.

– En teoría, estaba cubriendo tu lugar liderando junto a Annabeth el azul. ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan idiota por una vez y tomar la bandera? –Lanzó Thalía –Sólo oferto las cosas una vez.

Percy le dedicó una sonrisa que su amiga imitó. Ser descendencia de los Tres Grandes los uniría por encima de cualquier otro. Ella entendía del peso sobre los hombros que ahora cargaba. Dentro de sí, algo se removió dolorosamente.

– Y, bien. ¿Qué tal la vida de paciente en cuidados especiales?

– No soy un paciente en cuidados especiales –reprochó Percy enseguida.

– Bueno, ¿cómo le llamas a pasarla echado bajo un árbol con tu enfermero personal trayéndote tu biberón de néctar cada dos horas? –le reprochó ella, con una sonrisa burlesca.

– Aún puedo ahogarte en el lago, _cara de pino_…

– Y seguro desfallecerías en el intento –añadió Thalia, antes de echarse a reir.

– No empiecen –cortó Annabeth, plantándose frente a ellos. Terminaba de quitarse la armadura. Sus mejillas aún estaban sonrojadas por la batalla. Se tumbó junto a Grover.

– Gracias a los dioses –suspiró Grover –Dos minutos más, y comenzaría a saltar chispas aquí.

– No lo creo –murmuró Annabeth, arreglándose el cabello en una coleta alta.

– No lo haría Annie –concluyó Thalia, a regañadientes –De cualquier forma, no es una batalla justa cuando el oponente es un pseudo-zombie.

Percy la fulminó con la mirada.

– ¿En qué momento pasé de zombie a pseudo-zombie?

– ¿Qué? ¿Te preocupa ya no ser un zombie en regla? –devolvió Thalia –No es como si estar famélico te quedara bien.

– Chicos… –cortó Annabeth, cansanda.

– Me llamó _cara de pino_ –se excusó Thalia.

– ¡Percy!

Thalía desplego una sonrisa al ver a su amigo en problemas.

– Igualmente, yo ya me iba –agregó la cazadora –Tengo unas cosas que terminar antes de regresar con Artemisa.

– ¿Las cazadoras nos visitaran? –preguntó esperanzado Grover.

– Quizá –dijo Thalia distraída, tomando su armadura.

– Entonces será mejor que me prepare –canturreó Grover, pegando un salto para incorporarse –¡Ah! Y Percy, recuerda: Quirón. A las 8, en la Casa Grande.

Percy levantó el pulgar.

– Y si intentas ir a matarte, avísame para intentar evitarlo…

Thalía simuló un saludo militar antes de alejarse junto con Grover. Los observaron en silencio, hasta que se perdieron entre los campistas que se dispersaban luego del Captura la bandera. El Campamento Mestizo lucía tal cual lo habían dejado, dos semanas atrás. Sólo que esta vez parecía estar realmente en calma, ajeno a cualquier problema. Por un momento, podrían haber creído que se trataba solo de un campamento de adolescentes y nada más.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? –soltó Annabeth luego de un rato en silencio.

Percy pareció meditar su respuesta. Últimamente se había vuelto un hábito suyo.

– Estoy aquí sentando, bebiendo una copa de néctar, mientras observo como se patean el trasero los unos a los otros…¿se supone que debería sentirme mal?

Annabeth sonrió. Volvieron la vista al lago, donde la cabaña de Ares lanzaba a los hijos de Démeter. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo tendrían.

– Annabeth…

– ¿Hum?

– Lo siento.

– ¿Por qué?

– Por comportarme como un idiota estas últimas semanas –terminó, con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

Annabeth estudió su rostro.

– No serías tú si no lo hicieras.

Percy le lanzó una media sonrisa.

– Si, bueno, tienes razón.

Ella le observó unos segundos, con gesto serio, antes de volver la vista hacia el lago.

– ¿De qué querrá hablar contigo Quirón?

Percy encogió los hombros.

– Ni idea.

– Entonces, supongo que te veré en la fogata al anochecer –inquirió ella, bastante seria.

– ¿Es una cita?

La boca de Annabeth se curvó ligeramente.

– Ni lo sueñes, _sesos de alga_ –liquidó la rubia.

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó Percy, con su mejor cara de inocencia –Tenía que intentarlo.

Annabeth soltó una carcajada burlesca, antes de volver con él. Clavó sus tormentosos ojos grises en los suyos, provocándole un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la columna. Observó con angustia sus labios, y como estos parecían reducir peligrosamente la distancia con los suyos. Previendo lo que venía, Percy cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por el olor a vainilla a unos centímetros de él. Podía sentir el calor que expedía su cuerpo tan cerca. Esperó paciente lo que le parecieron minutos, antes de escucharle susurrar en su oído:

– Te veo en la noche.

Percy abrió los ojos solo para ver la sonrisa torcida de Annabeth, antes de que se incorporara y alejara en silencio, dejándole perdido en el limbo.

* * *

_iii_

na xanagennnitheí

* * *

_PERCY_

**F**ui tras el árbol más cercano, sólo para dejar caer todo mi peso contra él. De pronto volvía a sentirme exhausto, como si apenas pudiese respirar. Volví la vista a la fogata, justo cuando capté a una silueta acercándose. Annabeth abandonaba el círculo con sigilo para llegar a donde estaba. Tuve que recordarme respirar con normalidad y parecer relajado antes de que lograra alcanzarme.

– Hey –musitó ella, al llegar.

– Hey listilla –respondí, lo más casual que pude. Lo casual que pudiera lucir estando sudoroso, agitado y con ganas de vaciar el contenido de mi estómago.

– ¿Todo bien? –preguntó de inmediato.

Asentí enérgicamente, levantando mi pulgar para añadir un toque de convencimiento. Nada como un pulgar arriba.

– Necesitaba aire fresco.

– Estamos al aire libre…

– Más fresco –justifiqué, encogiendo los hombros.

Ella asintió, no muy convencida, estudiando mi rostro con gesto preocupado.

– Hem…yo… voy a sentarme aquí un rato, ¿quieres…sentarte un rato? Puedo compartir… mi árbol. –atiné.

– Oh si claro…

"Oh si claro, ¿quién demonios te comparte un árbol, cabeza de percebe?", pensé. Guardamos silencio un momento, observando con falso interés el movimiento de la gente junto a la fogata.

– Grover me dijo que parecía grave. Lo que hablaste con Quirón, quiero decir –soltó ella de repente, sin despegar la vista a la fogata. Hubo una pausa que la risa histérica de Clarisse, a la distancia, llenó.

– Ah sí, eso –musité.

– ¿Hay noticias? –insistió ella, volviendo conmigo.

Negué con la cabeza.

– Sólo quería saber detalles, de lo que ocurrió, ya sabes.

La observé de reojo asentir, en silencio. Ambos sabíamos de las cosas que habían sucedido durante la misión de las cuales no queríamos hablar. Ese tipo de cosas que, por más que quisiera, no podía enfrentar. Con ella, especialmente.

– Y de lo que ocurrió antes de irnos –añadí, sin mucho ánimo.

– ¿Beckendorf sigue molesto por…

– No, para nada. Él nunca se molestaría por eso. Aún sigue burlándose de mí en el comedor porque sigo sin vencerlo –comenté, sintiendo mi rostro arder.

– Bueno, él es enorme –intentó arreglar Annabeth. Reí, nervioso.

– Sólo necesito mejorar mi estocada izquierda y …–Annabeth me cortó con una mirada inquisidora. Ésta vez no podría salirme con la mía.

– No es eso, Percy.

– No, pero mi estocada izquierda es horrible –concluí.

– ¿Qué te ha dicho Quirón? –lanzó ella, sin rodeos. Directo al grano. Atenea debía estar muy orgullosa en este momento. De pronto, imaginé a Atenea observándonos y no ayudó mucho a la situación.

– La profecía –musité. No tenía ni idea por dónde empezar. Y cuando digo que no tenía idea, es que de verdad estaba en blanco.

Cuando por fin levanté la vista hacia ella, encontré en su rostro un gesto que no esperaba: compasión. Podría esperar una buena reprimenda por comportarme como todo un idiota anteriormente, o una mirada desaprobatoria. Incluso algo de decepción sería razonable. Excepto aquello.

– Está cerca, ¿no? –agregó Annabeth. Bastó aquello para saber que entendía lo ocurrido. Tanto antes como durante la misión. No tenía que ser Apolo para saberlo. Había terminado por deducirlo ella sola. Digo, sabía que era hija de la diosa de la sabiduría, pero seguía sorprendiéndome lo bien que se le daba sacar sus conclusiones. O lo bien que me conocía.

– Ni que lo digas –atiné a decir.

– Percy, sobre la profecía…no vas a estar solo. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Volví a verla nuevamente.

– ¿Te lo ha dicho Thalía?

– Thalia no dijo nada –resolvió con rapidez –Sé lo que está pasándote. Ésta vez me tomó algo de tiempo pero, sé que la profecía está llenándote la cabeza de tonterías y…

– Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo? –corté de inmediato –Sólo que…

No se lo había confesado ni a mi padre. Pero con ella era distinto. Sabía que lo entendería.

– Cuando ese pedazo de Tártaro estaba dentro de mí –comencé, buscando algún punto interesante en mis pies –Era cien veces peor. No solo era el dolor físico, ¿sabes…

Forcé saliva a pasar por mi reseca garganta. Me avergonzaba decirlo. Sabía que ella estaba al tanto de la situación, pero esta era la otra parte, aun peor, del asunto. Giré hacia ella cuando me tomó de la mano por sorpresa, dándome un ligero apretón, instándome a continuar.

– Las voces en mi mente, gritándome que no lo lograría, que aunque quisiera, si no era capaz de sobrevivir a aquello, ¿cómo podría salvar al Olimpo entero? –Confesé –Me estaba volviendo loco y…la morfina ayudaba bastante.

Contra mi propio miedo, levante la vista hacía ella. Sus ojos grises no me reprobaban. Estaban llenos de comprensión.

– Así que cuando estuve usando la morfina, no era para sofocar el dolor de la herida –continué, casi en un murmullo –era para acallar las voces en mi cabeza.

Annabeth presionó sus labios hasta que se convirtieron en una fina línea, para luego asentir lentamente.

– Como te dije –murmuró lentamente, como si estuviese midiendo sus palabras –No esperaba que soportaras esto tu solo.

Encogí los hombros. Sospeche que en algún momento, en un futuro terriblemente cercano, si que tendría que hacerlo solo. Aunque en ese momento, contarle ese detalle que seguía atormentándome, me quitó cientos de kilos de encima.

– Sólo tienes 15 y muchas algas en la cabeza –añadió –claro que necesitarás más de una mano –terminó, sonriendo.

Abrí la boca para objetar, cuando mi cerebro hizo clic. Tenía razón. Dioses, ella siempre tenía razón. Quizá tenía que aceptar toda la ayuda que pudiese recibir.

– Más de una…–correspondí.

Y la imagen de Nico de Angelo cruzó en mi cabeza. Sabía cuál era mi siguiente paso. Annabeth desplegó una sonrisa brillante. Y yo me tragué el nudo en mi garganta.

Era hora de visitar el Inframundo.

* * *

_Lo prometido es deuda. Y cumpliendo con la deuda, el cierre de ésta pequeña aventura. Una disculpa por la no planeada tardanza. Seguidores del Thalico, piedad. Amantes del Percabeth, fue un gusto. Gracias por estar al pendiente y seguirme todo este tiempo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

_Y cómo la tardanza no fue en vano, me he puesto a pensar en una lista soundtrack que resuma éste fic. Que vamos, no había llegado inspiración, pero me gasto el tiempo en seguir pensando en el fic, (?)._

I: Tan sencillo como cortar un pan

_All my life - Foo fighters_

II: Sábado por la noche.

_Lithium - Nirvana._

III:Alto Voltaje

_Friction - Imagine Dragons_

IV: Criaturas infernales, bebidas celestiales y Las Vegas.

_Elephant - Tame Impala_

V: Romper en caso de emergencia.

_Demons - Imagine Dragons._

VI: Una orden de papas fritas.

_Just a creep - Dum Dum Girls_

VII: Zona de cacería.

_C'etait Salement Romantique - Coeur De Pirate._

VIII: Conserve la calma.

_Little monster - Royal Blood_

IX: Ruta de evacuación.

_Feeling good - Muse_

X: La misión.

_Ulysses - Franz Ferdinand_

XI: No corra, no grite, no empuje

_You're the One that I want - Lo-Fang_

XII: Una consulta no solicitada.

_Junk of the heart (Happy) - The Kooks_

0: Epílogo

_Walk - Foo Fighters_

_Comentarios, amenazas, observaciones, todo en el recuadro de abajo._

_¿Otra misión?_

_¡Hasta la próxima, semidioses!_

_**Bethap**_


End file.
